La fête de Sanka
by Shamandalie
Summary: Dans le royaume du sable, a lieu chaque année la grande fête dédiée à la déesse Sanka. Le prince décide d'en profiter pour sortir un peu et rencontre un étrange inconnu... Fanfic en cours ! Chap 10 ! (s'il veut bien s'afficher...)
1. 01 : Rencontre au cirque

Série :Gundam Wing, sans Gundam et sans Wing non plus  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang, mais on s'en doutait, n'est-ce pas ?  
Genre : Bon alors pour ce premier chapitre, je dirais… du OOC pit-être, ça dépend pas QUE de moi lol, heu deux « POV plus ou moins », d'un côté Quatou, de l'autre Trotro (pour ce chapitre en tout cas) que quand ya O O O O c'est changement de POV. Un peu de shounen ai ? Un tout petit peu alors hein, et faut le chercher lol… sinon heu… bin voilà lol je crois que c'est tout.  
Disclaimers : Le nom de Quatre est à moi ! Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est à moi… snif. Sinon bin le monde est à moi (MOUAHAHAHAHAH je suis une déesse ! hum passoyons), Galéan, Merchior, Fill et Tullin (je crois que j'ai oublié personne) sont à MOI !!!! (ouais enfin des persos à moi !) pi le lion et les tigres aussi lol mais ça on s'en fiche.  
Petit blabla : C'est le premier chapitre d'une très vieille fanfic que j'ai décidé de reprendre, de corriger et de modifier ! J'espère que ça ira… lol ! Une fanfic qui est en cours hein, pas finie, comme beaucoup… ;) Bonne lecture !

Introduction.

Dans la grande capitale du royaume de Sanka, la déesse des sables, avait lieu une immense fête en l'honneur de cette divinité. Des marchands, des jongleurs, des gitans, toutes sortes d'hommes vouant leur vie au spectacle arrivaient par dizaine dans la ville nommée Kernyt.

Ce royaume était aux mains d'un roi plutôt bon et sévère d'une manière juste. Il régnait de façon à ce que son peuple ne manque de rien tout en veillant à sa puissance militaire.

Cet homme, Galéan Mitral, avait un fils qu'il éduquait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le roi faisait en sorte que son seul héritier ne se consacre qu'à apprendre pour le remplace un jour. Même pendant cette période de fête qui durait tout un mois, il avait interdiction formelle de sortir de l'enceinte du château, devant dédier corps et âme à un entraînement physiques des armes, tout en étudiant stratégies militaires, bienfait du peuple, économie, sciences et autres matières jugées indispensables de connaître pour régner.

Le mois dédié à la déesse des sables, Sanka, venait de commencer. Pendant plus de 30 jours, tous devront s'amuser sans penser à autre chose. Sauf le roi, ou plutôt son fils, car Galéan devait se rendre aux fêtes afin de faire quelques annonces. De plus les traditions voulaient que le roi ouvre tous les jeux et assiste à certains très importants. Mais il veillait à ce que son fils ne se laisse pas perturber par tout ce chahut, n'hésitant pas à l'enfermer pour qu'il puisse étudier en paix.

Chapitre 01 : Rencontre au cirque.

Le royaume de Sanka était essentiellement un désert, d'où son nom et la déesse qu'il honorait. La capitale, Kernyt, se trouvait au beau milieu de nulle part, et pourtant facile à trouver pendant le mois de fête tant le monde qui s'y rendait était important. Surgissant des dunes, personne ne pouvait la rater, et surtout pas le marchand avide de profiter des fêtes.

Devant la cité, étaient installés des quartiers pour que les nouveaux venus, très nombreux, n'encombrent pas les rues. Parmi les milliers de tentes dressées ici et là, se trouvait un endroit où avait choisi de s'installer une troupe de cirque. Leurs toiles tendues étaient réparties près de la petite oasis qui bordait la cité. Ces emplacements étaient réservés aux gens amenant des animaux, des fauves pour la plupart, lions, tigres ou autres.

Le cirque avait naturellement installé les cages où se trouvaient leurs propres animaux le plus près possible de la fraîcheur et de l'eau. Des hommes s'occupaient de faire les allées retours entre le petit lac et les bêtes.

Une ombre passa entre les tentes, sa cape claire couleur sable voletant derrière elle. Il ne fallait pas se faire voir. Si on savait qu'il était ici, son père serait fou de rage. Mais il avait tellement envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil…

Quatre releva ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et regarda un peu partout. Il se remit à marcher rapidement en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Sans voir l'homme devant lui contre lequel bien évidemment il rentra de plein fouet.

- Ah excusez moi, je suis navré ! s'exclama-t-il instantanément en se maudissant d'être si maladroit.

L'homme recula un peu sous le choc et releva la tête tout en tenant un seau d'eau en équilibre sur son épaule droite.

- Vraiment, je suis navré, je ne vous ai pas vu, désolé, je devrais faire plus attention et…

Quatre s'arrêta de parler en regardant celui qu'il avait bousculé. C'était un homme avec une curieuse coiffure : ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient en une longue mèche qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il aperçut un œil d'un vert émeraude profond empli de mystère qui était magnifique. Et par-dessus le marché, cet inconnu était torse nu.

_/ Quel œil superbe… mais qui est-ce ? O Sanka, il est à moitié nu… sa peau est bronzée… il est plutôt musclé… /_

Quatre ne savait que dire devant cet homme, étrangement muet d'admiration. Il se sentit même rougir un peu, gêné.

_/ Je ne le connais pas, je ne dois pas réagir comme ça. Allons, un peu de tenue. Père n'apprécierait pas de me voir dévisager quelqu'un ainsi. /_

Quatre ne savait toujours pas quoi dire devant le silence de l'homme. En temps normal il se serait présenté mais là il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, puis baissa les yeux, ou plutôt le seul que Quatre pouvait voir, et passa sans lui accorder une once d'attention.

_/ Comment ose-t-il m'ignorer ainsi ? Il ignore qui je suis mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me manquer de politesse ! /_

- Hé je me suis excusé ! dit-il.

L'homme ne daigna même pas se retourner. Enervé, Quatre allait le rejoindre pour lui apprendre la politesse quand une voix le cloua sur place.

- Ah mais c'est vous, prince Mitral !

Quatre se retourna et aperçut un autre homme, vêtu richement, qui se précipita sur lui. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'après le choc contre ce garçon brun, la capuche de sa cape était tombée, révélant ses cheveux blonds et enlevant l'ombre sur ses yeux verts.

Il salua de la main l'homme qui arriva à sa hauteur en jetant un coup d'œil vers le brun qui disparut derrière une tente sans accorder de l'intention à ce qui l'entourait. Cela vexa Quatre. Il était facilement reconnaissable sans sa capuche, donc ce garçon avait sûrement compris qui il était. Et malgré cela, il lui avait fait part d'une impolitesse intolérable.

- Bien le bonjour prince ! fit le nouvel arrivé avec une voix mielleuse. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Et bien… hésita Quatre, détachant ses pensés du garçon à la mèche. Je… je viens prendre des nouvelles, voir ce que vous avez ici.  
- Ah mais bien sûr prince ! Laissez moi donc vous faire visiter les quartiers de ma troupe ! Mais avant permettez moi de me présenter : Merchior, directeur et maître de la fameuse troupe de Giralta.  
- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon ignorance, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre troupe.  
- Ce n'est pas grave prince, laissez moi donc chasser cette ignorance !  
- Volontiers.

Merchior invita Quatre à le suivre en tendant le bras. Le prince décida d'oublier le manque de respect dont lui avait fait part l'inconnu brun et suivit l'homme. Lequel l'amena d'abord sous la plus grande tente pour le laisser admirer la piste sur laquelle répétaient les artistes.

Au centre se trouvait une femme assez jeune avec des couteaux entre les doigts. Quand elle vit entrer Merchior, elle se précipita sur lui, l'air mécontent.

- Ah tu tombes bien toi ! dit-elle en faisant des mouvements avec ses lames. Tu sais où est encore passé Trowa ?  
- Catherine, veux-tu bien arrêter avec ces couteaux ? fit Merchior, un peu effrayé.  
- Il part toujours ici ou là, ça commence à bien faire ! continua Catherine, ignorant le directeur. Vous vous rendez compte ? fit-elle en prenant Quatre en témoin. Je ne peux presque jamais répéter ! Il va toujours à gauche ou à droite, pour faire ci ou ça !  
- Heu… réussit à dire Quatre.  
- Catherine ! Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu risques de blesser le prince Mitral !!!

Catherine arrêta de bouger ses mains armées dans tous les sens et regarda soudain plus attentivement Quatre.

- Le prince ? Tu rigoles ?  
- Non Catherine !  
- Oh… je suis désolée messire… je ne savais pas. Mais aussi il faut bien admettre que Trowa exagère ! Il y a de quoi être énervée !  
- Catherine, tu…  
- Catherine Bloom, enchantée de vous voir prince Mitral, fit Catherine en ignorant Merchior.  
- Croyez bien que notre rencontre m'enchante également gente dame, répondit Quatre en s'inclinant légèrement.  
- Ouah ! C'est bien le prince. Que de manières !  
- Catherine !  
- Laissez Merchior, ce n'est pas grave, dit Quatre en souriant. Cela me change un peu et m'est agréable de voir des gens naturels devant moi.  
- Très bien messire… quant à toi Catherine, je te signale que c'est moi qui ai envoyé Trowa chercher de l'eau pour les bêtes. Il fait une telle chaleur ici, les pauvres en ont bien besoin.  
- Tu pourrais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Entraîne toi avec Fill. Je continue à vous faire visiter prince ?

Quatre releva la tête, sortant de ses pensés.

- Oui bien sûr.  
- Parfait, par ici.

Merchior sortit de la tente en laissant Catherine, s'assurant que Quatre le suivait bien.

_/ Ainsi ce Trowa est allé chercher de l'eau pour les animaux ? Etait-ce lui, ce garçon brun que j'ai bousculé tout à l'heure ? /_

Le prince fut conduit près du point d'eau de l'oasis. Là se trouvaient plusieurs cages à l'ombre des palmiers dans lesquelles somnolaient des lions et des tigres, épuisés par la chaleur.

Quatre s'approcha d'une des cages dans laquelle était allongé un lion.

- Une bien belle bête, dit-il.  
- N'est ce pas ? Les plus magnifiques de tout le royaume !  
- Pardon, fit une autre voix.

Quatre se retourna et aperçut ce garçon à la longue mèche qu'il avait bousculé plus tôt. Il avait encore le seau d'où coulait un peu d'eau, ce qui laissait penser qu'il était plein. Merchior se retourna également et sourit.

- Ah tiens Trowa, fit il. Dépêche toi, Catherine t'attend. Je lui ai dit de répéter avec Fill mais comme je la connais elle n'en fera rien. Messire, reprit-il en se tournant vers Quatre, voici Trowa dont parlait Catherine. Trowa, voici le prince Mitral.

Quatre regarda le garçon brun qui ne dit rien. Le prince sentait un début de colère monter en lui.

_/ Maintenant il ne peut pas prétendre ignorer qui je suis. Alors pourquoi ne me salut-il pas ? Croit-il que je n'en vaux pas la peine ? /_

- Bien le bonjour, finit par dire Trowa sans aucune émotion dans la voix. J'aimerai passer, ajouta-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, et dépêche toi, fit Merchior en se poussant pour laisser accéder le brun à la cage. Venez prince, laissez moi vous montrer nos tigres.  
- Heu… oui, je vous suis, répondit Quatre en regardant Trowa entrer dans la cage sans aucune crainte pour verser de l'eau dans une grande écuelle.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, dit Merchior en suivant son regard, il a un charisme étonnant sur les bêtes.

_/ Pas que sur les bêtes d'ailleurs… Il donne l'impression d'être si mystérieux… /_

Les deux hommes marchèrent un peu avant de s'arrêter devant une cage où dormaient deux tigres. Merchior jeta un coup d'œil à celle du lion plus loin, puis se baissa un peu vers Quatre.

- Veuillez excuser Trowa pour sa conduite messire, fit-il doucement. Il ne connaît pas très bien notre langue, et d'ailleurs ne parle presque jamais.  
- Ah… très bien, répondit Quatre.

Le prince regardait les tigres sans les voir, toujours un peu vexé intérieurement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions. Un homme, vêtue simplement, se précipita sur lui. Quatre fit un bond de surprise en arrière.

- Maître Mitral, fit le nouveau venu, votre père vous cherche partout !  
- Tullin, mais que fais-tu ici ? dit Quatre.  
- C'est messire votre père qui m'envoie. Il est fou de rage.  
- Oui, j'imagine… très bien, je te suis Tullin. Veuillez m'excuser Merchior, mais comme vous le voyez, je suis demandé… Je vous demanderai d'oublier cette visite.  
- Comme vous voudrez prince, mais sachez que ce fut un plaisir et que j'ose espérer vous revoir ! répondit Merchior.  
- L'avenir nous le dira. Adieu.  
- Que la déesse Sanka veille sur vous messire !  
- Et sur vous également.

Quatre marcha pour sortir des quartiers du cirque, l'homme nommé Tullin à ses côtés, son valet personnel.

_/ Et voilà… impossible de sortir un peu, même en temps de fête… je ne peux qu'espérer que père me comprendra un peu… ce dont je doute fortement. /_

- Dis moi Tullin, fit Quatre, comment mon père a-t-il vu que j'étais sorti ?  
- Oh messire, il voulait vous voir et, ne vous ayant trouvé ni dans votre chambre, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni nulle part ailleurs, il en a déduit que vous étiez sûrement sorti, attiré par la fête, répondit Tullin. Il m'a alors envoyé vous chercher.  
- Et… comment était-il quand tu es parti ?  
- Je ne vous le cacherai pas messire… il était enragé, on pouvait voir sa colère bouillonner autour de son auguste personne.  
- Je m'en doute, oui…

Quatre soupira. Son père ne voulait vraiment jamais le laisser sortir, même pour quelques minutes dans les jardins. Ou alors uniquement pour parler avec lui économie, commerce et autre.

Le prince et son valet rentrèrent dans la cité. Seules les rues les plus riches étaient pavées, les autres étant constituées du sable du désert. Ils marchèrent un moment dans celles-ci. Quatre en profitait pour regarder la capitale d'un royaume qu'il devra un jour gouverner. Les bâtiments étaient tous en briques claires et les toits carrés ou rectangulaire, également en briques, du moins dans cette partie de la ville. Certains pouvaient être fait de feuilles de palmiers, mais c'était rare.

Quatre et Tullin passèrent près du marché. Il y avait foule et encore plus d'étalages que d'habitude. Le prince blond aurait aimé déambuler là bas, à l'ombre des tissus disposés au dessus des emplacements de marchandises pour les protéger du soleil, à regarder ici et là ce que l'on proposait. Mais bien évidement c'était tout à fait exclu de la balade de retour.

Sans passer par le marché, les deux hommes prirent une rue principale pavée. Ici, les maisons étaient plus grandes et certaines avaient des petits jardins où l'on ne pouvait avoir que des palmiers. Mais c'était un peu de verdure agréable à l'œil.

Et enfin le prince et son valet arrivèrent devant le mur d'enceinte du château. Quatre s'arrêta devant la porte, un peu en retrait, laissant Tullin parler aux gardes. Le prince regarda son propre palais. Il était bien entendu immense et imposant. Son dôme principal était parcouru de bas reliefs sculptés dans la pierre tandis que sur les colonnes devant l'entrée, on pouvait admirer des scènes mythiques finement taillées dans la roche. De part et d'autre du dôme, plusieurs bâtiments assez hauts l'encadraient fièrement, ailes Ouest et Est, toutes deux au toit carré et blanc dont le bord était doté de créneaux.

- Prince ? fit la voix de Tullin. Nous devons y aller messire.  
- Très bien, répondit Quatre, s'arrachant à la contemplation du château.

Quatre salua d'un signe de tête les gardes qui s'inclinèrent et passa l'entrée. Derrière le mur d'enceinte, il y avait une longue allée parsemée de part et d'autre de palmiers.

Tullin le suivit en baissant le regard et ils traversèrent le petit aperçu des jardins que l'on pouvait rejoindre en empruntant les chemins des deux côtes de l'allée principale.

Le prince entra par la porte du dôme. A l'intérieur, il fut saisi par la fraîcheur qui régnait dans les lieux. Le hall était immense. Les murs, bruns clairs, était pour la plupart recouverts de tapisseries luxueuses qui détaillaient des scènes de la mythologie du royaume. Sur le sol frais, était posé un tapis richement brodé sur lequel on pouvait voir une lionne combattant un serpent. Le fauve était illuminé d'or tandis que le reptile était entouré de noirceur.

Quatre leva les yeux et vit le dôme, très haut, avec une sorte de vitraux sur sa surface sphérique qui représentaient également des scènes mystiques. La lumière du soleil, grâce à une magie inconnue du prince, arrivait à passer à travers les briques qui constituaient le dôme, et à illuminer les vitraux, répandant une douce aura dans le hall.

En face, Quatre regarda les escaliers. Il y en avait un, principal, qui descendait vers lui. De celui-ci, après une dizaine de marche, partaient deux autres vers la droite et la gauche pour se coller aux murs et les longer en deux couloirs parallèles avant de plonger devant des portes.

Au niveau du croisement où ces deux escaliers fusionnaient pour n'en faire qu'un seul, se trouvait un homme un peu âgé mais encore vigoureux. Il tournait le dos à Quatre et regardait les jardins par la grande fenêtre du mur.

- Tullin, fit une voix grave.  
- Oui messire ? répondit le valet, un peu anxieux.  
- Tu peux te retirer. Va.  
- Bien, altesse.

Tullin s'inclina bien bas et sortit à reculons par la petite porte discrète située à droite de l'entrée. Une fois qu'elle fut refermée, l'homme se retourna. Ses yeux bleus glacèrent Quatre sur place. Ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules où était fixée une cape rouge bordée d'hermine, attachée par des agrafes représentant des lionnes.

- Quatre, dit l'homme avec une voix sévère, je suis certain que non, mais aurais-tu une bonne excuse pour ta conduite inqualifiable ?  
- Non père, répondit Quatre en baissant les yeux.  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi, sans avertir personne, et désobéissant à mes ordres ?  
- Je…

_/ Comment veut-il que je réponde ? Il sait très bien que si je donne mes véritables raisons, je les trouverais futiles sous son regard et me sentirais encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais si je ne dis rien, cela montre que je suis incapable de prendre des décisions à partir de raisons rationnelles. Dans les deux cas, cela prouve une conduite irréfléchie et indigne d'un futur roi… /_

- Je voulais voir comment est le peuple que je devrais gouverner un jour, dit-il calmement.  
- Je vois, répondit Galéan Mitral en descendant les marches lentement. Cela montre que tu as une grande confiance en les paroles de ton père.

_/ Et voilà, il arrive à me faire culpabiliser. /_

- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, plutôt une envie de voir par soi-même.  
- C'est exactement un manque de confiance Quatre.  
- …  
- Dans ces conditions, tu me vois navré de devoir prendre des sanctions afin que cela ne se reproduise plus.  
- Père…  
- Suffit !

Galéan s'arrêta devant Quatre, une main levée pour lui imposer le silence.

- Je ne t'ai pas éduqué pour que, pour une raison inventée et futile, tu partes sans prévenir, dit-il. Je ne serai pas trop sévère pour cette fois mais je ne serai pas aussi bon s'il y en a une prochaine, Quatre. Je me contenterai aujourd'hui de te congédier dans ta chambre sans repas avec interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à demain.  
- Bien père, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.  
- Et profite de ce temps libre pour réfléchir à tes actes. Va maintenant.

Quatre s'inclina et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il monta lentement en sentant le regard de son père peser sur son dos.

_/ Ne te retourne pas, non, ne te retourne pas. /_

Le prince prit l'escalier de droite, avec la même allure, et poussa la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il soupira, soulagé d'être débarrassé de ce sentiment d'oppression qu'il avait quand le roi le regardait ainsi dans son dos.

Quatre rejoignit rapidement sa chambre qui était dans l'aile Est. Il poussa la porte et la referma avant de s'asseoir sur son lit rouge à baldaquins. Il regarda le décor familier dans lequel il se trouvait. Une fenêtre donnant sur les jardins, derrière le château. Des murs de la même couleur brun clair que dans toutes les autres pièces, ornés de riches tapisseries, la plupart sombres, représentant le combat entre le serpent et la lionne. Sur le sol, un unique tapis sans motif particulier et jaune foncé. En face du lit, une chaise et un bureau en bois avec des feuilles soigneusement rangées ainsi qu'un écrier et une plume, posés à côté d'une bougie éteinte. Au pied de celle-ci un sceau.

Le prince soupira à nouveau et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le matelas souple du lit, passant les mains derrière la tête. Il regarda le haut du baldaquin.

_/ Il ne sera pas trop sévère… il savait très bien que ce soir, c'était mon cours de mythologie. Que je n'en ai qu'un par mois. Et que c'est ce que je préfère parmi tout le reste. _

_Quelle journée. Tout ça juste parce que j'ai voulu sortir un peu… je ne regrette pas cette petite balade d'ailleurs. C'était instructif. Cette Catherine, elle m'a un peu manqué de respect mais j'ai bien aimé. Elle était sincère et ce n'était pas dans ses intentions je pense. Je préfère cela à une politesse exagérée._

_Mais cela n'excuse pas ce Trowa ! En supposant qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu quand je l'ai bousculé, il aurait au moins pu me saluer et se présenter ! Et quand Merchior l'a fait pour lui… quelle arrogance ! Je ne supporte pas ça !_

_C'est dommage. Il est pourtant magnifique. Ces yeux… on aimerait lire dedans, savoir ce qu'ils trahissent. J'aimerai le savoir. Et puis j'avoue qu'il a bel et bien un certain charisme…_

_Non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Je ne le connais pas et il m'a manqué de respect. Mais c'est étrange… ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive et pourtant il n'y a que pour lui que j'éprouve autant de colère. Je ne comprends pas._

_Je dois me le sortir de la tête. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et c'était une fois de trop. Cela dit… ces yeux… si mystérieux… attirants… Bon passons. Je vais finir par m'imaginer que je vais en faire une obsession. Je l'oublis, ce n'est qu'un inconnu qui travaille dans un cirque et partira pour je ne sais où à la fin du mois de Sanka._

_Il va partir… ce serait dommage. J'aimerais bien le connaître. Enfin non. Cela n'entre pas dans ma formation… Pourquoi je sens comme un début de regret en moi ? Je ne le connais pas, ce Trowa. Il m'a montré de l'irrespect. C'est tout. Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Je ne devrais pas m'attarder sur ce détail. Je ferai mieux… de lire tiens. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur ce livre que m'a recommandé père. /_

Quatre se releva et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il attrapa un livre qui se trouvait dessus, l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

O O O O

Trowa revenait de l'oasis avec un seau d'eau pour les bêtes quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Le brun recula un peu mais ne fit pas attention à celui qui l'avait percuté. Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil malgré tout et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon blond qui semblait mal à l'aise.

_/ Et voilà. On me dévisage encore. Je pensais que laisser pousser cette mèche m'éviterait cela mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Il rougit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Peu importe, les animaux ont soif. /_

Trowa laissa l'inconnu sur place et ne se soucia point de se retourner quand celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il s'était excusé.

_/ Oui, j'ai vu. Il a de la colère dans la voix. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à voir là dedans. Peu importe, je n'ai pas à accorder de l'intention à cet homme, c'est sans intérêt. /_

Le garçon à la mèche se perdit dans le dédale formé par les tentes. Il ne regardait nul part sinon devant lui, ignorant les autres employés du cirque qui lui lançaient des paroles de temps en temps.

Trowa finit par arriver devant l'enclos où l'on avait enfermé les chameaux et dromadaires du voyage. Appuyé sur les poteaux de bois enfoncés dans le sable, un jeune homme regardait le garçon brun approchait. Il avait des cheveux longs et noir attachés en catogan.

Lorsque Trowa s'apprêta à ouvrir l'enclos pour atteindre l'abreuvoir, le jeune garçon lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Hé Trowa, comment ça va ? fit il.

Trowa ne répondit pas et fit un mouvement pour se dégager mais le garçon maintint sa prise.

- J'aimerai te parler Trowa, continua-t-il.  
- Je suis occupé Fill, répondit Trowa avec indifférence.  
- Dans ce cas, tu m'écouteras en remplissant l'abreuvoir.

Trowa ne dit rien et Fill le lâcha pour le suivre dans l'enclos. Tandis que le garçon à la mèche remplissait d'eau l'abreuvoir, une cuve en bois rectangulaire attachée aux poteaux de l'enclos, le jeune homme parlait.

- Tu sais Trowa, disait-il, j'ai remarqué que malgré tout, Catherine semble beaucoup t'apprécier.

_/ Je vois. Il a une certaine attirance physique pour elle et s'imagine que je me mettrai en travers de son chemin. Tout cela est ennuyeux et inutile. /_

- Et tu vois… continuait Fill, disons que je l'aime bien Catherine, et je n'aimerai pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

Trowa finit de vider son seau et sortit de l'enclos, Fill à ses côtés.

_/ Je suppose que si je veux pouvoir aller finir mon travail tranquillement, je dois lui répondre. /_

- Fill, Catherine est une femme que j'apprécie amicalement, et c'est tout, dit Trowa avec un ton indifférent mais sans réplique.

Le garçon à la mèche remit son seau sur l'épaule droite et partit vers l'oasis en laissant Fill là.

_/ Je ne comprends pas ce que l'on peut apporter comme intérêt à ces histoires. Et je ne comprends pas non plus comment l'on peut m'impliquer là dedans. Mais je pense que maintenant je devrais pouvoir travailler sans être déranger par ces futilités. /_

En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que Fill tentait de lui parler. Mais cette fois, il devrait avoir compris. Trowa se dirigea vers le petit lac de l'oasis et s'agenouilla pour prendre de l'eau.

Une fois le seau plein, il se redressa en le mettant sur son épaule gauche cette fois et se dirigea vers les cages des fauves, un peu plus loin. Trowa aperçut alors Merchior et l'inconnu qui l'avait bousculé.

_/ Il n'est pas encore parti ? Peut être est-il quelqu'un d'important, si j'en crois la colère qu'il avait tout à l'heure. Il fallait sûrement que je réponde une formule précise due à son rang. Peu importe. /_

Trowa secoua la tête pour en chasser le blond et s'approcha vers la cage du lion. Il vit alors que cet homme et Merchior s'étaient arrêtés juste devant. Le garçon à la mèche continua sa marche et stoppa derrière eux.

- Une bien belle bête, dit l'inconnu blond.  
- N'est ce pas ? Les plus magnifiques de tout le royaume !  
- Pardon, fit Trowa.

Le blond se retourna ainsi que Merchior et le regarda. Trowa n'y fait pas attention.

- Ah tiens Trowa, fit Merchior. Dépêche toi, Catherine t'attend. Je lui ai dit de répéter avec Fill mais comme je la connais elle n'en fera rien. Messire, reprit-il en se tournant vers Quatre, voici Trowa dont parlait Catherine. Trowa, voici le prince Mitral.

Trowa regarda le blond.

_/ Le prince ? Cela explique son attitude. Le prince, ici. Etrange, j'imaginais mal quelqu'un de si haut dans la hiérarchie venir jusqu'ici, et seul. Il me semble bien naïf pour quelqu'un qui va gouverner plus tard. Mais après tout cela ne me regarde pas. Il gêne le passage. /_

Le garçon à la mèche ne dit rien pendant un instant.

- Bien le bonjour, finit-il par dire sans aucune émotion dans la voix. J'aimerai passer, ajouta-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, et dépêche toi, fit Merchior en se poussant pour laisser accéder le brun à la cage. Venez prince, laissez moi vous montrer nos tigres.

Trowa n'écouta plus ce qu'ils se disaient et entra dans la cage en regardant le lion allongé. Il versa l'eau dans la grande écuelle en bois, puis passa une main dans la fourrure du fauve qui émit un petit grognement de plaisir et la lui lécha quand il la retira.

Le garçon brun sortit et referma la cage. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers celles des tigres qu'il avait déjà abreuvés. Le prince et Merchior les regardaient.

_/ Ses cheveux sont plus clairs que le sable. On dirait qu'ils sont remplis de douceur. Un peu comme ses yeux verts. Ils avaient une lueur douce même avec de la colère. Il ne doit pas être habitué à se mettre en colère. Enfin je n'ai pas à faire attentionr à cela, c'est inutile. /_

Trowa repartit vers les tentes, déposa le seau dans l'une d'elle, et rejoignit Catherine dans la principale. La femme l'accueillit à sa manière.

- Trowa ! C'est pas trop tôt ! rugit-elle.  
- Merchior t'a pourtant dit d'utiliser Fill, répondit sans émotion Trowa.  
- C'est ton boulot, pas le sien. Et ne réponds pas ! On répète et vite, tu ne discutes pas !  
- Bien.

Trowa alla derrière le rideau du fond qui cachait les coulisses et revint avec un panneau de bois plus grand que lui qu'il fit rouler avant de l'arrêter au milieu de la piste. Puis il s'y colla, le corps tendu et les bras droit placés dans l'axe formé par les épaules.

Catherine fit un léger bond et lança un couteau. Qui se figea juste sous la main droite de Trowa. La femme tourna ensuite sur elle-même et lança un autre couteau sans regarder la cible. Il se fixa au dessus de la tête du garçon brun impassible. Catherine continua ainsi, essayant plusieurs pirouettes de plus en plus dangereuses pour Trowa qui ne bougeait pas, ne montrant aucune peur ou appréhension.

_/ C'est un moment intéressant, enfin. Chaque couteau lancé peut m'enlever la vie. Je ne bouge pas, je regarde Catherine mais je ne la vois pas. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Si je dois être tué ainsi, je le serai, c'est tout. Les lames se figent toujours dans le bois. Arrivera-t-il un moment où ce ne sera plus le cas ? /_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Et oui, ils pensent beaucoup les deux petits ! Lol pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais bon… faut bien introduite le décor et l'ambiance et patati et patata ! Lol je m'occupe de la suite, donnez toujours vos avis si le cœur vous en dit !


	2. 02 : Tentative d’assassinat

Série : La Rose du sable… heu non Gundam Wing.  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang, qui s'amuse bien à refaire cette fanfic mais qui hésite entre continuer celle-là ou une autre qu'elle aime bien aussi… lol.  
Genre : OOC sans doute, deux « plus ou moins POV » de Quatou d'abord et Trotro ensuite, O O O Ochangement de POV, et _/ pensées des persos /_, tout le monde l'aura compris ;)  
Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Voyons voir… le roi est toujours à moi… le cuisinier que tout le monde il s'en fiche aussi, les soldats sauf un…  
**Heero** : Heureusement.  
**Ooka** : Le royaume m'appartient aussi, alors en toute logique ceux qui le gouvernent ou vont le gouverner aussi, non ?  
**Quatre** : Non.  
**Ooka** : Le dirlo du cirque Merchior est à moi, donc le cirque aussi, donc ses artistes aussi, donc…  
**Trowa** : Négatif.  
**Ooka** : Ya pas de justice.  
Petit blabla : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes, en théorie il devrait pas trop y avoir… de quoi c'est nul ce que je blablate ? Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était pas nul ! Ouais d'abord ! J'ai mal au dos depuis trois/quatre jours en plus snif et vous vous foutez de moi ! bande de méchants ! j'vais bouder !  
_¤boude¤_  
J'ai fini de bouder ! Bin quoi ? Faut pas rêver ! Ca vous ferait trop plaisir si je boudais plus de deux secondes ! Niak !

Chapitre 02 : Tentative d'assassinat.

Quatre se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, son ventre demandant son dû. Le prince se leva et se changea avant de sortir pour rejoindre les cuisines. Il mit un certain temps à y arriver, puis une fois là-bas se fit servir par un cuisinier qui lui amena divers mets luxueux.

- Bon appétit prince, dit l'homme en souriant.  
- Merci, répondit Quatre en commençant à manger rapidement.

Le cuisinier revint à ses affaires mais il était d'un naturel sympathique et bavard.

- Vous savez prince que votre père va en ville aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

_/ Qu'est ce que cela peut me faire ? Je n'en ai pas le droit moi. /_

- Non, je l'ignorais.  
- Et bien on demande sa présence à une représentation de cette troupe là, soit disant fameuse… Giralta je crois.  
- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom là…  
- Oh ils sont juste devant la cité, près de l'oasis pour les bêtes. Ils donnent un spectacle d'honneur à Sanka et bien évidement votre père le roi se doit d'y assister.

Quatre continuait à manger, écoutant distraitement le cuisinier parler de ses expériences personnelles dans un cirque.

_/ Alors… père va assister à une représentation de cette troupe… celle où se trouve ce Trowa. Apparemment, il fait un numéro avec cette Catherine. Un numéro avec des couteaux je pense. J'aimerai bien voir cela… "le" voir…_

_Non. Je ne le connais pas et… dans ce cas j'aimerais bien le connaître… oh mais pourquoi faire attention à un homme comme les autres ? Je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes à peine, qui n'ont pas été très sympathiques. Mais cela a suffit à attirer mon attention plus que d'habitude. Ces yeux… envoûtants… il ressemble un peu à un fauve. _

_Je vais essayer d'y aller. Mais sous le nez de père, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Alors… /_

Quatre finit rapidement son déjeuner et se leva en saluant le cuisinier. Il marcha rapidement vers la chambre de son père, se retenant de courir. Le prince traversa des couloirs et finit par arriver devant la porte qu'il cherchait.

Il prit une bonne respiration et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer quand la voix de son père le lui permit. Le roi était debout, bras écartés, entouré de deux femmes qui s'occupaient de ses habits : une élégante tenue bordée d'or, composée d'un pantalon couleur fauve, brodé de signes mythiques, et d'une chemise blanche avec des motifs de lionnes en chasse sur les manches. Les deux femmes étaient en train d'attacher la cape rouge bordée d'hermine avec une immense lionne dans le dos en plein bond, griffes sorties.

- Que veux-tu Quatre ? demanda le roi sans se retourner vers son fils.  
- J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez assister à une représentation en l'honneur de la déesse, répondit Quatre.  
- C'est exact.  
- Père, je vous demande de bien vouloir me laisser vous accompagner.  
- Et pourquoi cela ?

_/ Ne pas se laisser faire. Il va tout tenter pour m'empêcher de venir. Et surtout… ne pas lui laisser entendre que je veux l'accompagner pour observer quelqu'un… il n'accepterait jamais cela, me dirait que c'est une conduite rationnelle indigne d'un roi. Je veux juste le voir, une fois, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Et puis, je me demande à quoi ressemble un numéro de cirque en l'honneur de la déesse. /_

- Je pense que mon enseignement est bien plus instructif quand c'est vous qui me faites partager votre savoir et je suis certain que vous pourriez m'en faire profiter, surtout avec une cérémonie à l'appui.  
- Oh mais il me semble que tu n'as pas confiance en la façon que j'ai de t'enseigner ce savoir que tu demandes mon fils.

_/ Aïe, il repense à hier. Comment faire… /_

- Je suis navré que vous pensiez cela père, mais dans le cas où cela serait vrai, hier, tout ce qui se référait à votre enseignement que j'ai pu voir était juste, aussi n'ai-je plus aucun doute quant à votre parole en supposant qu'il y en avait un, même infime, avant.

Galéan ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement. Puis il regarda son fils.

- Très bien, j'accepte de t'accorder le privilège de m'accompagner pour cette cérémonie, dit-il.  
- Je vous remercie sincèrement père.  
- Et maintenant va te préparer.  
- Bien père.

Quatre s'inclina et sortit de la chambre, se retenant d'afficher un sourire. Le prince retourna dans sa chambre et mit un peu de temps à trouver quoi mettre. Il finit par opter pour une chemise couleur fauve avec les manches brodées d'or et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une cape blanche avec une légère fourrure de la même couleur sur les bords.

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil dans son armoire, encastrée dans le mur, et regarda étrangement la cape à capuche qu'il avait utilisée la veille. Puis il la referma et sortit rejoindre son père.

Il arriva dans le hall par l'escalier de droite et trouva le capitaine de l'armée debout à l'endroit où se regroupaient les deux escaliers pour n'en former qu'un seul. Il regardait par la fenêtre, dans la même position que le roi la veille. Son armure fine scintillait sous la lumière du jour, et son épée était bien en vue sur sa hanche gauche, la garde dotée d'un saphir.

Quatre s'avança et le soldat se tourna vers lui avant de s'incliner.

_/ Il a aussi les cheveux bruns. Mais les siens sont bien plus foncés que ceux de Trowa. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Dommage qu'ils ne montrent pas souvent de la joie. Mais je suppose que dans son travail, tout comme moi, il est interdit de montrer ses émotions… /_

Le capitaine se redressa et regarda le prince avec ses yeux bleus luisant d'un éclat froid.

- Bonjour, prince, dit-il avec une voix neutre.  
- Bonjour Heero, répondit Quatre en s'arrêtant à la hauteur du soldat. Mon père est-il prêt ?  
- Il t'attend, Quatre, fit la voix du roi.

Le prince regarda vers l'entrée du hall et vit son père qui fixait le tapis. Le combat de la lionne et du serpent, le fauve entouré de lumière, le reptile d'obscurité. Quatre baissa la tête et alla rejoindre le roi.

Heero le suivit et le trio sortit, le soldat devant, jetant des regards discrets pour surveiller les alentours et détecter le moindre danger. Ils quittèrent l'enceinte du palais et marchèrent dans la rue. Tous s'arrêtaient pour les regarder passer. Les étrangers étaient étonnés de voir le roi en ville avec seulement un soldat et les habitants leur expliquaient patiemment que le capitaine de l'armée valait bien plus qu'une centaine de soldats, qu'il était loyal et protégeait la famille royale avec une grande attention sans jamais faillir à sa tâche.

Le roi marcha dans la ville, souriant de temps à autre à son peuple, allant même jusqu'à faire des signes de la main. Quatre suivait, silencieux, et gardait la tête basse. Heero ralentit un peu son allure pour se mettre à la hauteur du prince.

- Si vous craignez tant que cela la foule prince, vous feriez mieux de retourner au palais, dit-il doucement pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.  
- Non, merci, ça ira Heero, répondit Quatre avec le même ton.

Le soldat se contenta d'un « Hn » pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et retourna prendre sa place, continuant à dévisager tous les hommes, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

_/ C'est vrai, je n'aime vraiment pas la foule, mais… je dois apprendre à la supporter. Père le sait très bien. Peut être est ce pour ça qu'il m'a laissé venir cette fois. /_

Ils continuèrent à marcher, accompagnés par la foule, joyeuse, pour arriver sur la grande place principale de Kernyt. Quatre releva la tête et vit que le chapiteau de la veille y avait été transporté. Un monde incroyable se pressait autour, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir entrer voir le spectacle.

Heero, Galéan et Quatre passèrent à travers la foule, le soldat l'écartant sans peine pour laisser passer les deux autres, et ils entrèrent. Merchior apparut aussitôt sur la piste et s'avança vers le roi.

- Mes plus grands respects, votre altesse, dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas. J'ose espérer que le spectacle vous plaira. Mon nom est Merchior Alab, propriétaire de cette troupe.  
- Je te salue, Merchior, répondit le roi. Et j'ai la même espérance que toi.  
- Bien, fort bien… puis-je me permettre de vous montrer vos places, altesse ?  
- Volontiers.  
- Très bien majesté.

Merchior lança un regard à Quatre puis se détourna. Le prince espérait, quant à lui, que l'homme se souviendrait qu'il lui avait demandé d'oublier sa visite de la veille. Apparemment c'était le cas. Il les conduisit aux bancs les plus hauts, sur la droite de l'entrée. C'était une sorte de loge à part, improvisée, mais tout à fait acceptable pour un cirque. Le roi et son fils s'assirent tandis que Heero resta debout, posté dans l'ombre de la toile, invisible aux autres.

- Très bien altesse, puis-je laisser entrer les autres spectateurs ? demanda Merchior avec un sourire.  
- Bien sûr.

Merchior sourit à nouveau, puis tapa dans ses mains. Catherine surgit, le rideau cachant les coulisses volant derrière elle. Son costume de scène était une sorte de robe dotée de voiles aux couleurs vives. Elle alla à l'entrée du chapiteau et commença à laisser entrer les hommes avides du spectacle.

Quatre la regardait, sentant un peu de déception en lui mais en même temps un espoir tenace.

_/ Si elle est là, alors Trowa y sera aussi, c'est sûr. Je pense. Décidément, il n'est pas facile à sortir de mes réflexions. Cela dit, je doute que je sois le seul à l'avoir autant remarqué. Posséder des yeux aussi mystérieux et magnifiques… difficile de passer inaperçu. /_

Les gens entrèrent en coup de vent et s'installèrent en bavardant tranquillement, impatient de voir le spectacle. Quand il n'y eut plus de place, Catherine ferma le rideau de l'entrée, plongeant le chapiteau dans une légère obscurité. Elle retraversa la piste et disparut dans les coulisses tandis que Merchior faisait son annonce, vantant les mérites de sa troupe, espérant que le spectacle plaira, bref un discours normal avant le début du programme.

Quatre ne regarda pas vraiment, somnolant dans la semi obscurité, sans attacher beaucoup d'importance aux numéros d'acrobates et autres hommes et femmes agiles. Il se réveilla cependant quand il y eut un rugissement dans le chapiteau.

Une lionne entra sur la piste, seule, et rugit à nouveau vers la foule qui se rétracta, soudain envahie par la peur. Quatre sentit un respect monter en lui en regardant le fauve, majestueux, qui pourrait le tuer d'un coup de crocs sec.

Quelqu'un émit un sifflement et un serpent rejoignit la lionne sur la piste. Il rampait, lentement, laissant une traînée dans le sable. Le fauve l'aperçut et s'assit, le fixant. Le reptile continua à avancer vers elle, puis s'arrêta afin de se dresser devant elle.

Les deux animaux se fixèrent un court instant qui parut décider de tout ce qui arriverait ensuite. Puis, le serpent cracha un sifflement et bondit sur la lionne, les crocs prêts à s'enfoncer dans la chair pour lui injecter son venin mortel. Mais le fauve ne se laissa pas faire.

La lionne sauta sur le côté et donna un coup de griffes au reptile. Il réussit à esquiver et, durant quelques secondes, chacun essaya de blesser l'autre sans y arriver. Puis le fauve sembla décider qu'il en avait assez et bondit sur le serpent. Lequel esquiva l'attaque mais la lionne brandit une patte sur sa queue et le coinça. Elle en profita pour lui mordre férocement le corps.

Le reptile siffla et bondit vers le cou du fauve mais celui-ci lâcha sa proie et coinça la tête du serpent sous son autre patte. Puis, la lionne le reprit entre ses crocs et cette fois mordit avec davantage de force. Elle brisa les os du serpent et arracha son corps en deux.

Il continua de bouger un peu, puis finit par mourir rapidement. La lionne lâcha le reptile et s'assit en se léchant la patte. Tous les spectateurs restaient sans voix. Seul leurs respirations brisaient le silence, s'assemblant en une seule.

Puis quelqu'un entra sur la piste et ramena la lionne qui le suivit tranquillement. Alors seulement le bruit explosa. Chacun parlait à son voisin, excité, complètement rempli encore de la tension qu'il avait eu pendant le combat.

Quatre regarda son père sans rien dire. Le roi semblait plongé dans ses pensés mais souriait doucement. Le prince soupira et reprit sa somnolence en repensant à cette mise en scène, cette représentation du fameux combat de Sanka contre Sekmot.

_/ C'était risqué, surtout si la lionne échappait à tout contrôle. Mais la déesse devait être présente, veillant à ce que cela n'arrive pas. C'était vraiment quelque chose de fort. /_

D'autres numéros suivirent et le prince n'y accorda pas plus d'attention. Mais il finit par revenir à la réalité quand il vit Catherine revenir sur la piste, laquelle était maintenant illuminée grâce à une ouverture commandée par des cordes dans le haut du chapiteau.

Quatre se pencha un peu en avant et regarda la femme s'incliner, des couteaux entre les doigts, et se raidit en apercevant Trowa. Le garçon brun s'avança à son tour sur la piste avec un grand panneau de bois, sa longue mèche disposée légèrement sur la droite. Il avait un masque qui lui couvrait la moitié gauche du visage, un masque blanc sur lequel étaient peints un sourire rouge et une grande étoile à l'emplacement de l'œil.

Le prince frissonna un peu mais ne réussit pas à détacher son regard du garçon brun.

_/ C'est dommage qu'il ait un masque. J'aurai aimé pouvoir mieux voir ses yeux, avec ce vert mystérieux et charismatique… /_

Quatre essaya d'arrêter de penser ainsi. Il tenta d'éprouver à nouveau de la colère contre Trowa pour le peu de respect dont il lui avait fait part la veille mais sans succès. Il n'arrivait plus à le lui reprocher. En fin de compte, ce manque de respect ajoutait à son aura mystérieuse, étrange.

Trowa ne regarda pas vers le prince qui réussit à éprouver un peu de frustration pour cela. Le garçon brun se plaqua contre le panneau de bois tandis que Catherine prenait position. Puis elle commença son numéro, lançant rapidement et habilement ses couteaux qui jamais ne touchaient Trowa.

A la fin, Quatre applaudit avec le reste de public et les deux artistes s'inclinèrent.

_/ Et voilà, c'est fini, je l'ai vu et ne le reverrai sans doute jamais. Cela me rend triste. Mais je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un artiste de cirque comme tant d'autre. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je pense à lui comme ça. /_

Le prince secoua la tête. C'était facile à dire, mais à faire… il avait beau se dire qu'il devait ignorer Trowa, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois en face, cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il ne puisse plus le chasser de ses pensés. Quatre en vint à se demander ce qui lui arrivait. C'était anormal qu'il fasse autant attention à un inconnu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

Il releva la tête… et manqua avoir une attaque en voyant Trowa bondir vers lui dans un saut majestueux et plein d'agilité. Le garçon à la mèche atterrit près du prince mais ne lui accorda pas un regard et poignarda le roi. Ou plutôt l'emplacement occupé par Galéan une seconde avant que Heero ne le tire violement sur le côté. La lame ne rencontra que le bois du banc.

Le soldat sortit de l'ombre et prit son épée qu'il plaça avec une vitesse fulgurante sur le cou de Trowa qui ne bougea pas. Le roi se releva et regarda l'assaillant avec des yeux froids tandis que la foule, épouvantée, courait pour sortir du chapiteau sans faire attention au fait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. En quelques secondes, l'endroit était vide. Il ne restait que Catherine sur la piste, incapable de bouger.

- Qui es-tu pour oser t'attaquer à moi ? fit le roi en fusillant Trowa du regard.

Lequel ne dit pas un mot, restant impassible, même quand Heero enfonça un peu la lame de son épée contre sa gorge, faisant couler un peu de sang. A côté, Quatre essayait de ne pas bouger et de rien laisser voir de son émotion. Il était révolté, en colère, et en même temps effrayé.

_/ Il a tenté de tuer père… je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment a-t-il pu oser essayer ! C'est un crime grave. Il devra être exécuté. Mais… ce serait dommage… Enfin je veux dire… je ne sais pas… /_

- Le roi t'a posé une question, dit Heero avec froideur.

Trowa ne répondit toujours pas et Galéan fit un geste de la main.

- Je vais te faire exécuter pour avoir voulu mettre fin à mes jours, dit le roi.

Trowa continua à rester muet sans laisser voir si les paroles du roi avaient ou non un impact sur lui. On aurait dit qu'il attendait, tout simplement, que ça passe.

- Bien, tue le Heero et rentrons, fit Galéan.  
- Attendez ! intervint Quatre.

Le prince regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé en voyant le regard de son père sur lui. Mais tant qu'à faire, autant aller jusqu'au bout maintenant.

- Il… il avait l'air d'avoir prévu son attaque… reprit Quatre en essayant de trouver une excuse. On l'a sûrement engagé pour commettre cet acte impardonnable.  
- Hn, acquiesça Heero.  
- Père, je ne supporterai pas que vous soyez en danger permanent. Il faut l'interroger pour savoir qui vous en veut et pourquoi.  
- Hum… fit Galéan. Heero ?  
- Je pense que votre fils a raison, répondit le soldat. Il vaut mieux savoir à qui nous avons affaire pour mieux le mettre hors de nuire. Et, s'il n'y a personne derrière tout ça, au moins nous serons fixés.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas va donc l'enfermer dans un cachot du château et tu l'interrogeras.  
- Bien majesté.

Heero siffla étrangement et retira son épée du cou de Trowa. Aussitôt deux soldats entrèrent dans le chapiteau et se précipitèrent vers leur capitaine.

- Emmenez cet homme au château et enfermez le dans un cachot, leur dit-il en montrant Trowa, toujours impassible.  
- Bien messire, répondirent les soldats en s'exécutant.

Le garçon à la mèche n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa emmener sans broncher. Quatre soupira doucement, partagé.

_/ J'ai sauvé celui qui a failli être l'assassin de mon père. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Mais… je n'ai pas vraiment de regrets. Ainsi, nous saurons si père est encore en danger ou non. Et puis… je pourrai le revoir. Je suis curieux… je me demande quel genre de personne il est. Un tueur entouré de mystères ? C'est plutôt intéressant. / _

- Quatre, fit le roi.  
- Oui père ? répondit le prince en se tirant de ses pensés.  
- Nous rentrons si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.  
- Je n'en vois aucun père.  
- Parfait, allons-y.

Le trio retourna rapidement au palais, Heero écartant les badauds avides de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Une fois arrivé, Galéan regarda Quatre.

- Nous allons déjeuner maintenant fils, lui dit-il.  
- Bien père, répondit Quatre mécaniquement.

_/ Il va vouloir que je lui raconte ce que j'ai pensé de ce combat. Et de cette tentative d'assassinat je suppose. J'espère pouvoir vite sortir de table. J'aimerai voir Trowa, lui parler un peu avant qu'il ne soit interrogé par Heero. Au fond je me demande si je l'ai vraiment sauvé… mais… /_

- Quatre ? fit la voix de son père.  
- Oui père, excusez-moi. Je vous suis.  
- Heero, va t'occuper de cet homme veux-tu ?  
- Bien majesté, répondit le soldat.

Quatre eut un pincement au cœur mais suivit son père sans protester tandis que Heero partait pour les cachots.

O O O O

Trowa trouvait que cette histoire de combat entre une lionne et un serpent était inutile mais ne dit rien. Le roi serait présent à la représentation. Enfin il pourrait accomplir sa mission.

_/ J'ai entendu dire que son fils sera là également. Ce petit blond à l'air naïf et gâté. Pourtant je le trouve presque attendrissant, à se mettre en colère juste pour un manque de politesse. On dirait un enfant qui se vexe pour un rien. Je me demande comment on l'a élevé, lui, fils de roi. Sans doute de manière totalement différente de la mienne._

_Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Cela risque de me distraire de mon objectif. Je dois me concentrer. /_

Trowa coupa le fil de ses pensés et attendit derrière le rideau des coulisses que son numéro vienne. Il regarda vaguement le combat de la lionne et du serpent, puis entra enfin sur la piste avec le panneau de bois. Il prit place et laissa se dérouler le numéro normalement, puis s'inclina avec Catherine à la fin. Avant de se baisser pour prendre de l'élan et de bondir vers la loge du roi, sortant un poignard de ses vêtements.

Mais la lame ne trouva pas sa cible. Trowa vit un soldat responsable de cet échec. Un soldat rapide qui était caché dans l'ombre et avait réagi avec une vitesse effarante. Le garçon à la mèche le regarda et sentit la lame d'une épée contre sa gorge. Tous les gens du chapiteau bondirent dehors et il n'y eut bientôt presque plus personne.

- Qui es-tu pour oser t'attaquer à moi ? fit le roi en fusillant Trowa du regard.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à regarder le soldat.

_/ Je ne l'avais pas vu. Il sait très bien se dissimuler et réagir rapidement en fonction de la situation. C'est un soldat intéressant, pas un de ces incapables qui n'arrivent pas à tenir une épée. /_

- Le roi t'a posé une question, dit le soldat avec froideur.

Trowa garda le silence et vit le roi faire un geste de la main.

- Je vais te faire exécuter pour avoir voulu mettre fin à mes jours, dit-il.

Trowa ne dit rien.

_/ Je ne dois pas montrer si ses paroles ont un effet ou non sur moi. Il me tuera, quoi que je fasse ou dise. Je resterai indifférent. Et s'il me donne l'occasion d'accomplir ma mission, je n'hésiterai pas. /_

- Bien, tue le Heero et rentrons, fit Galéan.  
- Attendez ! intervint le prince.

Trowa jeta un regard imperceptible vers celui-ci.

- Il… il avait l'air d'avoir prévu son attaque… reprit le prince. On l'a sûrement engagé pour commettre cet acte impardonnable.  
- Hn, acquiesça le soldat.  
- Père, je ne supporterai pas que vous soyez en danger permanent. Il faut le torturer pour savoir qui vous en veut et pourquoi.  
- Hum… fit le roi. Heero ?  
- Je pense que votre fils a raison, répondit le soldat. Il vaut mieux savoir à qui nous avons affaire pour mieux le mettre hors de nuire. Et, s'il n'y a personne derrière tout ça, au moins nous serons fixés.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas va donc l'enfermer dans un cachot du château et tu l'interrogeras.  
- Bien majesté.

Heero siffla en retirant son épée du cou de Trowa. En entendant le bruit de leur capitaine, deux soldats entrèrent dans le chapiteau et le rejoignirent aussitôt.

- Emmenez cet homme au château et enfermez le dans un cachot, leur dit-il en montrant Trowa, toujours impassible.  
- Bien messire, répondirent les soldats en s'exécutant.

Le garçon à la mèche lança un regard au soldat et se laissa emporter par les deux autres qui l'attrapèrent par les bras.

_/ Pourquoi le prince s'est-il interposé ? Il aurait plutôt dû se réjouir. J'allais payer pour mon manque de respect. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a empêché ce soldat, Heero, de me tuer. C'est stupide mais cela m'arrange.. Il me donne une chance de finir ma mission. Je vais en profiter. /_

Trowa n'opposa pas de résistance aux deux soldats qui le traînèrent sans le ménager jusqu'au palais avant de le jeter violement dans une petite pièce froide, sans fenêtre ni lumière. Le garçon à la mèche s'assit contre le mur et enleva le masque qu'il avait toujours. Il le posa par terre et le regarda.

_/ Je suis désolé Catherine mais je ne pouvais pas t'avertir de ma mission. Et je ne voulais pas t'impliquer là dedans. Je dois subir seul les conséquences de mes actes. Je suppose d'ailleurs que tu les aurais désapprouvés. /_

Trowa resta là dans le cachot, observant la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Heero rentra et la referma. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, échangeant de l'indifférence. Puis le soldat s'avança un peu et se mit à parler dans une langue étrangère.

**- Que fais-tu ici Trowa ? dit-il.  
****- Cela ne te regarde pas Heero, répondit le garçon à la mèche.  
****- Je n'ai pas oublié Trowa, mais j'ai reçu des ordres et le passé ne m'empêchera pas de les appliquer.**

Trowa ne répondit pas, entendant par là que Heero pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Le soldat émit un léger souffle, comme un soupir, puis frappa à la porte. Deux hommes entrèrent, avec un troisième qui portait un seau d'où s'échappait de la fumée ainsi qu'un manche métallique.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance, reprit Heero normalement. Qui es-tu et pour qui travailles-tu sinon toi-même ?

Trowa ne répondit pas. Heero fit signe aux hommes de commencer. Les deux premiers attrapèrent le garçon à la mèche par les bras et le plaquèrent contre le mur tandis que le troisième sortit du seau un tisonnier. Les deux hommes arrachèrent la chemise du garçon brun. Un sourire illumina le visage de l'autre quand il approcha les braises rouges du torse de Trowa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_¤se demande pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle torture les G-boys¤_

Je suis une grosse sadique !! Niak ! Enfin bon dans la suite je me fais bien pardonner envers Trotro ;) Au fait, bon je suis sûre que tout le monde a compris mais au cas où quand les dialogues sont en gras, c'est quand ils parlent dans une autre langue étrangère au royaume de Sanka ! Allez je m'occupe du chapitre suivant ! Laissez des reviews si vous avez des avis à donner !


	3. 03 : L’herboriste

Série :  
**Heero** : C'est pas sensé être Gundam Wing ?  
**Ooka** : Bin si pourquoi ?  
**Duo** : Peut-être parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec des gundams ?  
**Ooka** : Bah tu vas pas te plaindre ! Au moins comme ça Heero risque pas de s'autodétruire !  
**Duo** : Vu comme ça…

Genre :  
**Ooka** : Heu…  
**Trowa** : Un bout de POV de moi.  
**Quatre** : L'autre bout, c'est moi !  
**Ooka** : Voilà.  
**Duo** : Et moi alors !!!  
**Ooka** : Ca va venir toi aussi, plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est ces deux zigotos dont je m'occupe.  
**Duo** : Mais heu !  
**Trowa** : Tu veux qu'on échange ?  
**Duo** : Heu… j'dois aller nettoyer Deathscythe.  
**Heero** : OOC.  
**Ooka** : Ca dépend des lecteurs ça.  
**Heero** : Angst.  
**Ooka** : Possible.  
**Heero** : Shounen ai.  
**Ooka** : Un poil alors.  
**Trowa** : Torturage.  
**Ooka** : Hé ho c'est pas comme dans le chapitre précédent !  
**Trowa** : Je m'en passerais bien quand même.  
**Ooka** : Mais t'es si beau recouvert de brûlures et torse nu ! _¤bave¤  
_**Quatre** : Qui nettoie ?

Auteur :  
**Trowa** : Si seulement ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre…  
**Ooka** : Bin non ! C'est moi, Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang !  
**Duo** : Reprends ton souffle.  
**Ooka** : Pas ma faute ! Normalement c'est que Ookami ou dagga, Yang étant un nom de famille rapport à ma sister qui elle est Yin. J'ai mis Shamandalie pasque voulait pas de mes autres pseudos !  
**Trowa** : On s'en fiche de ta vie.  
**Ooka** : Aurais-tu une dent contre moi ?  
**Trowa** : Je me fais torturer par ta faute…  
**Ooka** : Heero aussi dans « Le cadeau de Heero » et pourtant il m'en veut pas.  
**Trowa** : Je ne suis pas masochiste moi.  
**Heero** : Tu vas devoir continuer la fanfic sans Trowa _¤charge son flingue¤_

Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : La copine à Dudu (copine pas dans le sens petite amie hein je vous rassure lol)  
**Duo** : Tu parles de Tylou ?  
**Ooka** : Vip. Elle, elle est à moi.  
**Duo** : Ya comme un air de famille entre vous.  
**Ooka** : Les quelques soldats qui traînent aussi sont à moi d'ailleurs.  
**Heero** : Tant que je ne fais pas parti de ces quelques soldats, ça me va.  
**Ooka** : Et puis voilà.  
**Les G-Boys** : Ouf.

Petit blabla :  
**Ooka** : J'ai froid.  
**Duo** : Mets le chauffage.  
**Ooka** : J'ai la flemme de me lever pour mettre la chaudière en route.  
**Quatre** : Tu n'as que le couloir à traverser tu sais…  
**Ooka** : Trop loin.  
**Duo** : Mets un pull.  
**Ooka** : Faut que je tende le bras vers l'autre chaise. Trop fatiguant.  
**Les G-Boys** : … plus flemmarde que ça, ça existe ?

Chapitre 03 : L'herboriste.

Quelques heures plus tard, Trowa avait du mal à rester conscient tant les brûlures sur son corps le faisaient souffrir. Mais il tenait bon.

_/ J'ai encore une chance de réussir… je ne la laissera pas passer. Je peux tenir. Les tortures physiques sont douloureuses mais pas insurmontables, je le sais. /_

Heero s'avança vers le garçon à la mèche qui était tombé à genoux, la tête baissée, toujours retenu par les deux hommes qui le tenaient fermement aux bras. Le soldat s'agenouilla et releva le visage du brun avec la garde de son épée pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as toujours rien à dire ? fit Heero avec une voix froide.

Il ne fut nullement surpris en constatant le silence de Trowa.

- Très bien. Nous verrons si tu pourras résister à un autre traitement. Vous, ajouta Heero en se relevant pour regarder les deux hommes, laissez le et envoyez un messager à Windaël. Je veux que dans la soirée le meilleur herboriste soit là.  
- Bien capitaine ! répondirent en cœur les soldats.

Ils laissèrent Trowa s'effondrer par terre et sortirent. Heero regarda le garçon à la mèche.

- Qui t'a envoyé ? Est-ce Kyan ?

Seul le silence répondit à Heero.

- Hn, très bien. Nous verrons ce soir.

Heero jeta un dernier regard à Trowa et sortit en claquant la porte qui se verrouilla. Le garçon à la mèche se releva pour s'appuyer contre le mur en grimaçant. Ses brûlures étaient douloureuses, il allait sûrement en souffrir pendant un certain temps, surtout sans soins.

_/ Peu importe. Tant que je reste en vie, il y a une possibilité de finir la mission. /_

Trowa ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la douleur qui lui rongeait le corps. Il les rouvrit cependant en entendant la porte se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir. Le garçon à la mèche jeta un coup d'œil en clignant des yeux sous la lumière projetée par les torches du couloir et aperçut une ombre entrer. Les reflets des flammes faisaient briller les cheveux courts et blonds du nouveau venu.

_/ Le prince ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ? /_

La porte se referma et le garçon blond s'arrêta. Il avait une torche dans la main droite et ses yeux semblaient danser à la lueur de la flamme.

_/ Il a un regard doux. Pourquoi vient-il ici ? Un prince doit avoir mieux à faire que venir voir celui qui a tenté de tuer son père. Il doit me haïr pour ça. C'est normal. /_

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une parole, seulement le crépitement de la torche. Trowa regardait le prince qui le fixait également.

_/ C'est étrange. On dirait qu'il y a de la tristesse dans ces yeux. Je ne vois pourtant pas de raisons à cela. Peut être qu'il regrette de m'avoir sauvé et veut remédier à cela. /_

Trowa éprouva lui-même une sorte de légère tristesse. Le prince finit par parler avec une sorte de gêne, comme s'il hésitait.

- Est-ce que… ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Trowa eut un haussement de sourcil.

_/ Il me demande ça ? Je pensais plutôt qu'il m'insulterait. Ou qu'il ne dirait rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut de mes… nouvelles. /_

Le garçon brun préféra ne rien répondre et le prince fit un pas de côté, apparemment nerveux. Trowa ne voyait pas pourquoi le blond avait ces réactions.

- Enfin… je suppose qu'après le traitement d'Heero…

Trowa continua à garder le silence. Puis…

- J'ai failli tuer votre père, dit-il d'une voix indifférente.

Le prince se mit à marcher sans lever les yeux vers Trowa.

- Je sais…  
- Alors pourquoi venez-vous me demander des… nouvelles ? continua Trowa sans laisser apparaître d'émotions.  
- Je… je voulais savoir, c'est tout…

Trowa ne répondit rien.

_/ Il vient me voir pour me demander comment je vais… sans raisons ? Je ne le comprends pas. Cela le rend presque… attendrissant. Oui, il est assez… comment dire ? Maladroit mais cela lui donne un côté enfantin… mignon peut être. Mais stupide. /_

- Je… fit le prince. Je m'appelle Quatre.

Trowa haussa un sourcil. Le blond parut gêné mais regarda le garçon à la mèche.

- Je pensais que… comme je connais ton nom… enfin… ça serait mieux que tu connaisses aussi le mien… je crois…

Le brun baissa les yeux.

- Cela m'importe peu, répondit-il avec indifférence.

Quatre le regarda avec une lueur de peine dans les yeux, puis les détourna et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Trowa resta sans bouger assis par terre, appuyé contre le mur. Il regrettait un peu ses paroles.

_/ Il a l'air très sensible. Je sens que je l'ai blessé en montrant de l'indifférence à ses propos. C'est étrange. Cela me gêne, comme si je regrettais… un peu…_

_Il s'appelle donc Quatre. Je connais son nom maintenant. Même si j'ai dit que cela m'importe peu… c'est une information comme une autre. Il faut mieux que je la garde en mémoire. Quatre… petit prince sensible sorti tout droit d'un conte. /_

O O O O

Quatre avait réussi à bien s'en tirer au déjeuner avec son père. Ils avaient parlé bien entendu du combat entre cette lionne et ce serpent, de la valeur symbolique, puis en étaient venus au sujet de la tentative d'assassinat. Mais le roi n'y avait pas trop apporté d'importance et avait permis à son fils de sortir de table après un instant.

Le prince marcha dans les couloirs et descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots et autres lieux où il n'allait jamais d'habitude. En s'y rendant, il croisa Heero.

- Prince, fit le soldat en s'inclinant. Puis-je vous êtres utile ?  
- Heu… j'aimerai voir Tr… cet homme qui a été arrêté, répondit Quatre.  
- Vous ne devriez pas, il pourrait s'en prendre à vous. Même si je pense qu'il n'est pas en état de faire vraiment quoi que ce soit.

_/ Quoi ? Il l'a déjà… est-ce qu'il est à ce point là blessé ? Je dois aller le voir. /_

- Dans ce cas je peux m'y rendre sans risques, dit Quatre.  
- Très bien, comme vous voudrez.

Heero indiqua le chemin au prince qui le laissa assez surpris. Le soldat se demanda pourquoi Quatre réagissait comme ça mais préféra ne pas se mêler des affaires du garçon blond et repartit.

Le prince trouva sans difficulté le cachot et n'eut pas de mal à se faire obéir des gardes pour y entrer. Quatre prit la torche qu'on lui tendait et entra. Lorsqu'il vit Trowa, effondré contre le mur, il eut un pincement au cœur.

_/ Bon sang, ils l'ont mis dans un tel état ! Il doit affreusement souffrir. Et par ma faute… il faut le soigner, mais… je ne sais pas quoi utiliser ni comment faire… et puis… je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera faire… c'est ma faute s'il s'est fait torturé… /_

Quatre resta là à regarder Trowa. Même s'il ne voyait pas les yeux du brun, il pouvait contempler sa carrure et ressentir ce fameux charisme de fauve qu'il dégageait.

_/ Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien dire… il faut que je trouve quelque chose mais… j'ai peur d'être trop maladroit… que pense-t-il de moi ? Je ne dois être que le fils de l'homme qu'il devait tuer, rien de plus. Et celui à qui il doit ses souffrances actuelles… /_

- Est-ce que… ça va ? demanda Quatre.

Le prince se sentit stupide à l'instant même où il prononçait ces mots. Et davantage en constatant le silence de Trowa.

_/ Bon sang mais quel idiot je fais ! Qu'est ce qui me prend de lui demander ça ? Evidement que ça ne va pas ! Il vient de se faire torturer, il doit souffrir énormément et moi je lui demande si ça va ! /_

Quatre fit un pas de côté, affreusement nerveux et confus, incapable de rester sans bouger.

- Enfin… je suppose qu'après le traitement d'Heero…

_/ Mais bon sang, je ferai mieux de me taire ! Il n'a sans doute pas envie d'en parler. Et puis il va croire que je viens le narguer. /_

- J'ai failli tuer votre père, fit une voix indifférente.

Quatre se mit à marcher, de plus en plus nerveux, sans oser regarder Trowa.

- Je sais…  
- Alors pourquoi venez-vous me demander des… nouvelles ? continua le garçon brun avec la même indifférence.  
- Je… je voulais savoir, c'est tout…

_/ Oh Sanka, je veux disparaître sous terre. Il va se demander ce que j'ai à répondre ça… il va me prendre pour un imbécile… ce que je suis… un imbécile sans intérêt… /_

- Je… fit il. Je m'appelle Quatre.

Le prince fut horriblement gêné, surtout quand il vit enfin le regard de Trowa se poser sur lui, mais il essaya de le soutenir.

- Je pensais que… comme je connais ton nom… enfin… ça serait mieux que tu connaisses aussi le mien… je crois…

_/ Et voilà, je me ridiculise à nouveau. Mais ces yeux… ils sont si profonds, si hypnotisant…Pourquoi baisse-t-il la tête ? Je veux les voir à nouveau… /_

- Cela m'importe peu, répondit Trowa avec cette voix indifférente.

Quatre le regarda et se sentit soudain traversé par une douloureuse peine. Le prince essaya de rester mais il ne réussit pas à tenir et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Il lança la torche à un garde qui l'interrogea du regard et partit en courant sans faire attention.

_/ Cela lui importe peu… évidement, qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire de savoir mon nom ? D'ailleurs, il devait déjà le connaître. Je suis vraiment un imbécile. Je n'aurai jamais dû aller le voir. Il va me considérer comme un crétin inutile maintenant. /_

Le prince ralentit sa course en arrivant devant sa chambre et y entra, essoufflé, pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

_/ Je ne me comprends pas… pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme ça ? Il a voulu tuer père, et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir réellement. Et… je l'indiffère… cela me fait mal. Un peu. Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi je suis si maladroit en face de lui alors que je ne le connais pratiquement pas ? Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas de raison de vouloir le voir. C'est un assassin, ou du moins un tueur. Donc un ennemi. Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi… étrange, bouleversé, nerveux face à un inconnu. /_

Quatre se leva et se mit à marcher en rond dans sa chambre.

_/ De toute façon maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance… il doit me haïr… ou sinon me trouver sans intérêt… il sera sans doute exécuté une fois qu'Heero aura réussi à le faire parler. Cela me rend triste de penser ça… je veux le connaître, même si je l'indiffère… non, je ne dois plus essayer de le voir. Cela sera mieux. J'arrêterai de penser à lui plus qu'il ne faut, je m'occuperai de mes affaires… et je ne l'embêterai plus avec ma présence. Oui, ça sera mieux. /_

Le prince prit le livre qu'il lisait la veille et s'assit sur son lit pour tenter d'oublier ses pensés confuses.

¤¤¤¤

Environ quelques heures plus tard, Quatre, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur son livre, décida d'aller traîner un peu dans les couloirs. Il se leva donc et sortit de sa chambre. Le prince marcha un certain temps, plongé dans ses pensés.

_/ Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête. Bon dieu, que j'ai dû lui paraître insignifiant et idiot… je ne devrais pas me torturer l'esprit avec ça mais je n'y arrive pas… c'est impossible. Dieu, je ne l'ai vu que quelques rares fois mais cela a suffit pour qu'il me hante et m'obsède ainsi. Je… /_

- Tu sais que t'es mignon toi ? fit une voix.  
- Oui, je sais, tout le monde me le dit, répondit une autre.  
- Ce n'est pas exagéré, fit une troisième. Tu veux pas t'amuser un peu avec nous ?  
- Désolé les gars mais si moi je suis mignon, vous, vous êtes plus que moche, reprit la seconde. Et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous alors laissez-moi passer si vous voulez pas d'ennuis.  
- Ah ouais ? Arrête, on a peuuur ! répondit une quatrième. C'est qu'il voudrait se montrer menaçant le petit.

_/ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On dirait des soldats mais il y a une voix que je connais pas. /_

Quatre s'avança dans la direction d'où venaient les voix et, se collant à l'angle du mur où il était, regarda à sa droite le couloir qui coupait celui où il se trouvait. Le prince vit trois soldats qui entouraient un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas être loin de son âge. Il ne le connaissait pas.

_/ Qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici. Père aurait-il invité quelqu'un sans que je le sache ? Non, il me l'aurait dit, je pense. /_

Un des soldats rigola et mit une main aux fesses du jeune inconnu qui réagit aussitôt. Il se retourna et lui envoya un bon coup de coude dans la mâchoire. L'homme retira sa main en grognant.

- Bas les pattes bande de porcs répugnants, fit le jeune garçon.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas on va devoir sévir, dit un des gardes.  
- Laissez le moi, fit l'homme qui avait pris le coup, je vais lui montrer un peu ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à moi.  
- C'est vous qui m'attaquez, nuance, répliqua l'inconnu.  
- Dans tous les cas, tu vas regretter ton geste.  
- Je vous conseille pas d'essayer de me faire autre chose ou elle va vraiment s'énerver.  
- Ah ouais ? Et qui ça ?  
- Je serai vous je chercherai pas à savoir. Elle est toujours d'une sale humeur.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Le soldat s'approcha et brandit un poing en direction de la figure du jeune inconnu. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant. Quatre ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, vit que l'homme était à terre, une… créature étrange sur lui. Elle avait de grandes ailes noires, quatre pattes dotées de griffes qui avaient l'air acérées. Une longue crête de pics hérissait sa tête, continuait sur son dos jusqu'au bout d'une queue. Ses yeux rouges scintillaient d'une lueur redoutable et les crocs de sa gueule étaient impressionnants. La créature était assez grande, plus que l'homme sur lequel elle était.

Les deux autres soldats tremblaient et n'osaient rien faire. Le jeune garçon soupira et s'approcha de la créature pour lui tapoter doucement la griffe du bout d'une aile.

- C'est bon Tylou, je pense qu'ils ont compris maintenant, alors arrêtes, veux-tu ? dit-il en souriant à la créature.

Laquelle lâcha un grognement à l'adresse de l'homme qu'elle écrasait ainsi qu'aux autres. Puis elle bondit sur le côté et une lueur noire l'entoura. Quatre crut qu'il voyait mal. Mais pourtant la chose diminuait bien en taille. Quand la lumière s'évanouit, la créature pouvait tenir dans une main.

Le jeune inconnu tendit d'ailleurs la sienne et la bête vola dessus. Il avait un sac sur ses hanches, dont l'unique bretelle était passée par-dessus son épaule droite. Il l'ouvrit et y déposa la créature qui y entra en lançant un dernier regard scintillant aux soldats.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit une voix froide.

Quatre sursauta et vit Heero qui se tenait derrière lui, regardant vers les autres soldats. Le prince secoua la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune garçon les avait rejoints et regardait Heero.

- C'est vous le capitaine de l'armé ? Heeroin ou quelque chose du genre on m'a dit, fit-il.  
- Heero, corrigea le soldat. Oui, c'est moi, et j'aimerai savoir ce que signifie tout cela.  
- Duo Maxwell, enchanté ! répondit l'inconnu avec un grand sourire. Je suis l'herboriste que vous avez demandé de Windaël. Et ce qui s'est passé, c'est que ces abrutis de gardes ne m'ont pas cru, ou ils ont pas voulu. Par manque de chance, je ne suis pas aussi inoffensif qu'on peut le croire mais surtout je ne suis pas seul. Voilà !  
- Mais et cette… chose ? demanda Quatre.

Duo sembla l'apercevoir et le dévisagea un instant avant d'incliner la tête.

- Oups désolé j'vous avais pas vu ni reconnu d'ailleurs, prince Mitral, dit-il en souriant.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Quatre en se sentant étrange.

_/ Trowa a fait moins que ça mais lui il m'a presque mis hors de moi quand il m'a manqué de respect… /_

- Qu'était cette créature ? répéta le prince.  
- Vous m'étonnez, répondit Duo. Je pensais que vous l'auriez reconnue.  
- Hn ? fit Heero.  
- C'était un dragon. Enfin une dragonne plutôt.  
- Ne me fais pas rire ! fit le soldat. Un dragon, avec une taille aussi ridicule ?  
- Si vous l'avez vue, alors vous avez pu constater que sa taille varie, répliqua le jeune garçon.  
- Peu importe. C'est toi l'herboriste que j'ai demandé ?  
- Ouaip.  
- Je vais de ce pas renvoyer un messager à Windaël, fit Heero en se retournant.  
- Hay ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? répondit Duo en le suivant. Vous croyez peut être que je ne connais pas ma fonction ?  
- Hn, grogna Heero.

Duo s'arrêta devant lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Quatre vit qu'il avait des améthystes brillantes d'une lueur de défi contre les saphirs glacials de Heero.

- Ok, montre- moi donc ce qu'il faut faire mon gars et je vais te montrer ce qu'on vaut nous les Maxwell dans le domaine des herbes ! C'est pas parce qu'on a pas l'air de gros soldats baraqués qu'on ne sait pas faire du bon boulot !

Heero le regarda, puis le doubla en répondant avec un « hn » plus ou moins affirmatif. Duo haussa les épaules et se retourna pour sourire à Quatre avant de rejoindre le soldat. Le prince ne bougea pas, assez étonné. Le jeune garçon avait une taille si fine, ressemblant presque à une fille. Il avait l'air joyeux, amusant, sympathique. Pourtant, les herboristes étaient connus comme étant des gens âgés, nécessitant de longues années de formation avant de pouvoir exercer vraiment leur métier. On les disait acariâtres, fiers d'eux.

_/ Pourtant ce Duo a l'air aimable et joyeux. Le genre de personne que Heero n'apprécie pas en général, préférant les gens sérieux… mais pourquoi a-t-il… i l veut utiliser des potions pour faire parler Trowa ? /_

Quatre soupira en se remettant à marcher, un peu soulagé.

_/ C'est mieux alors. Au moins Trowa ne souffrira pas… enfin je pense. J'espère que ce Duo sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il n'y aura pas de problème… j'irai bien voir mais… je doute que cela soit une bonne chose… après tout Trowa ne veut sûrement pas me voir… C'est étrange. Je suis le prince de ce royaume, appelé à régner un jour dessus. Tous me doivent respect et obéissance. Et moi… moi j'ai peur d'aller voir un homme juste parce que je lui ai montré à quel point je suis un imbécile… /_

Le prince continua à errer dans les couloirs, essayant de chasser Trowa de son esprit…

O O O O

Trowa releva la tête en entendant pour la troisième fois la porte se déverrouiller.

_/ Qui est-ce cette fois ? Encore le prince ? Si c'est lui… je ne vois pas pourquoi il reviendrait. Après ce que j'ai dit, il doit être… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il a été blessé par mes propos et je regrette un peu… Il doit s'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé en vie… si c'est lui, je pense que… je m'excuserai. Après tout c'est le prince. En même temps, il pourrait me permettre de me rapprocher du roi… /_

La porte s'ouvrit et Heero rentra, suivi par un jeune garçon à l'air joyeux. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains et attachés en une natte, ainsi que des yeux violets brillant d'une lueur amusée. Trowa n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître.

_/ Duo ? Mais que fait-il là ? /_

Duo portait un assez grand sac clair avec une sangle autour de l'épaule droite. Il l'enleva et le posa par terre en regardant Trowa sans sembler éprouver quoi que ce soit, mis à part de l'amusement. Heero referma la porte et fixa le garçon à la longue mèche.

- Tu t'obstines toujours à ne rien dire ? fit il.

Il ne répondit rien et Heero fit un « hn » indifférent.

- C'est donc lui ? dit le natté. Je dois lui faire quoi ? J'ai pas mal de poisons sur moi, des assez durs à trouver d'ailleurs. Ou autre chose ? J'ai…  
- Juste quelque chose qui permette de le faire parler, coupa Heero.  
- Hum, je vois. Voyons voir… quelque chose de pacifique ? Parce que avec mes poisons, je vous assure qu'il parlera et…  
- Le plus efficace et le plus rapide.  
- Ok, ok, c'est bon. Voyons… vous savez, tout le monde demande surtout des poisons. Mais aussi des espèces de potions de vérité, et ça c'est très dur à trouver. Il faut beaucoup de plantes rares, une préparation méticuleuse, faire extrêmement attention aux durées et…  
- Peu importe, faites votre travail et en silence !  
- Rho c'est bon, c'est bon. Moi je disais juste ça pour…  
- Ca m'est égal !  
- … signaler que mes prix seront assez élevés.  
- Peu importe.  
- Ok, ok.

L'herboriste sortit de son sac plusieurs fioles qui contenaient des liquides de divers aspects, principalement des couleurs presque transparentes, mais l'on pouvait bien apercevoir aussi des racines dedans ou autres choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer.

_/ Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai résister à ce genre de méthode. Mais je dois essayer. Et faire confiance à Duo. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à sa présence ici. Mais si Heero s'en rend compte… Duo serait dans de beaux draps. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me coupe la langue avec les dents. Au moins, je ne prends pas de risques. Et comme je ne parle presque jamais… /_

Duo eut un sourire de victoire en sortant une fiole qui contenait un liquide jaune pâle.

- J'en ai toujours un peu sur moi ! Il y a tellement de gens qui en ont besoin, il faut prendre ses précautions.

Trowa se mit à se mordre la langue mais Heero le vit et, s'agenouillant, lui assena un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Le garçon à la mèche en eut le souffle coupé et cracha un peu de sang en se retenant de hurler. Ses brûlures, qui s'étaient un peu calmées, recommencèrent à le faire souffrir affreusement.

- Je ne te conseille pas de refaire cela, murmura Heero sans émotions dans la voix.  
- Il doit en avoir des choses à cacher, commenta Duo tranquillement.

Il s'avança et, s'agenouillant à son tour, fit signe au soldat d'ouvrir la bouche de Trowa qui toussait. Heero plaqua le brun contre le mur avec le bras et de l'autre le força à ouvrir la mâchoire.

- Dans combien de temps cela va-t-il faire effet ? demanda le capitaine tandis que l'herboriste versait le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche de Trowa qui déglutissait.  
- Ca dépend un peu de sa volonté, mais je dirai… disons… dans un bon quart d'heure environ ça devrait être ok. Peut être plus, peut être moins.  
- Bien.  
- Ca ira maintenant je pense.

Duo arrêta de verser le liquide et reboucha la fiole en se relevant. Heero lâcha Trowa qui se remit à tousser.

- Si tu vomis… fit Heero.  
- Ca ne servira à rien, dit le natté en rangeant son matériel. Cette potion agira quand même. Il suffit d'en ingérer un peu. S'il vomit, il pourra peut être en rejeter une partie mais le résultat sera le même. Ca ne met pas beaucoup de temps à se répandre dans le corps.  
- Bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.  
- Je peux y aller ?  
- Hn.

Duo se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna. Heero lui tournait le dos, regardant Trowa, qui leva les yeux vers le natté. Celui-ci fit un signe de croix rapide et ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots : « Elle te protège du mensonge. A toi de bien manier la vérité. » Puis il sortit.

Trowa ne dit pas un mot. Il sentait ce qu'il venait de boire s'agiter en lui, répandant une douce chaleur dans son corps.

_/ Elle me protège du mensonge… ? Je ne comprends pas. Enfin… je suppose que ça signifie que Duo ne m'a pas donner un poisson… A moi de bien manier la vérité… ? Est ce qu'il voulait dire que cette potion n'aura pas l'effet escompté par Heero ? Ou plutôt non… _

_Elle me protége du mensonge… donc je suppose que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai pas mentir. Mais à moi de bien manier la vérité… je pourrai donc répondre ce que je voudrai du moment que ça sera vrai ? Hum… je ne risque rien à essayer, mais… /_

- Voyons, fit Heero en fixant Trowa. Quel est ton nom ?

_/ Il me teste. Il teste l'effet de cette potion. Je vais faire de même. Ne rien dire… /_

Trowa essaya de ne pas répondre, mais quelque chose en lui le forçait à ouvrir la bouche, le forçait à bouger la langue pour formuler une réponse. Mais le garçon à la mèche se rendit compte qu'il pouvait encore contrôler ses pensés et ce qu'il disait, d'une certaine façon.

- Trowa, répondit-il sans vraiment se forcer.  
- Bien. Maintenant Trowa, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as essayé de tuer le roi du royaume de Sanka, continua Heero.

_/ Je ne peux pas répondre… mais… je n'arrive pas à empêcher mes lèvres de bouger pour former des mots. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre… mais je peux contrôler la réponse. /_

- Pour mon… tenta de dire Trowa mais une fulgurante douleur lui traversa la tête, l'empêchant de continuer.

_/ Bon sang, c'est insupportable ! N'importe quelle torture est un délice comparé à ça ! Je ne peux pas mentir… je dois trouver un moyen de dire la vérité sans répondre… je dois la manier. /_

- Pour mon… employeur, reprit Trowa, remplaçant ainsi le mot « compte » qu'il voulait mettre initialement.  
- Qui ? demanda Heero.  
- Un… homme.  
- Je veux son nom.  
- Je… Kyan.  
- J'avais donc raison. Pourquoi ce vieux fou cherche-t-il à tuer le roi de Sanka ?

_/ Non, je ne dois rien dire. Rien qui puisse lui faire deviner… mais que dire alors ? Manier la vérité… comment… Quatre… pourquoi je pense à lui dans un moment pareil bon sang ?! Le prince… je sais. /_

- Afin que le prince Mitral monte sur le trône, répondit Trowa en se méfiant d'une possible douleur. Ainsi le royaume sera, d'après lui, affaibli.

Heero se redressa et réfléchit un instant en marchant vers la porte.

- Très bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard Trowa.

Le capitaine sortit du cachot et le garçon à la mèche soupira légèrement.

_/ Bien… je n'ai pas menti mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas vu que je ne disais pas toute la vérité non plus. Je pense qu'il a confiance en cette potion. Mais Duo… qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Bon je suppose qu'il reviendra me voir pour m'expliquer… En attendant… Quatre… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui mais cela m'a quand même aidé. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pensera de tout cela quand Heero lui en aura fait part. S'il le fait. /_

Trowa soupira à nouveau doucement et resta assis contre le mur en essayant d'oublier un peu les douleurs dues à ses brûlures qu'ils cachaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est marrant ce qu'on peut faire avec des potions ! Et encore, c'est un tout petit truc ça ! En tout cas, faut pas embêter Dudu là ! Sinon son dragon sera pas content du tout ! Ca se dit dragonne ? Me semble, oui. Enfin bref voilà ! Trotro s'en sort pas trop mal pour le moment.


	4. 04 : Informations et soins

Série :  
**Ooka** : Tous en coeur !  
**Duo** : Sand Story!  
**Heero**: Hn.  
**Trowa** : ...  
**Quatre** : Gundam Wing ?  
**Ooka** : ... bande de méchants.

Auteur :  
**Ooka** : Ookami dag…  
**Duo** : On sait !  
**Ooka** : Mais tu me laisses finir oui ?  
**Duo** : Pourquoi tu le dis tout le temps ? On le sait que c'est toi !  
**Ooka** : Pasque ! Donc c'estmoiOokamidaggaShamandalieYang.  
**Quatre** : Qui va chercher la bouteille d'oxygène ?

Genre :  
**Ooka** : Shounen ai ?  
**Heero** : Affirmatif.  
**Ooka** : OOC ?  
**Heero** : Hn.  
**Duo** : C'est oui ou non ça ?  
**Heero** : C'est « Hn ».  
**Duo** : Ah d'accord…  
**Ooka** : Les POV, vous êtes là ?  
**Quatre** : Oui !  
**Trowa** : Présent.  
**Duo** : OUAIN ET MOA ?  
**Ooka** : Plus tard, plus tard. Angst ?  
**Heero** : Hn.  
**Trowa** : Ca doit vouloir dire « Ca dépend de vous ça ».

Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Qui est à moi ?  
**Duo** : Pas moi.  
**Heero** : Négatif.  
**Quatre** : Je suis qu'à Trowa.  
**Trowa** : Je suis qu'à Quatre.  
**Ooka** : Mais heu !  
**Tylou** : Moi je suis à toi !  
**Ooka** : Ah ma gentille Tylou, toi au moins tu me comprends snif. Pas comme ces sales méchants là-bas… _¤regard Shinigami¤  
_**Duo** : Planquez-vous les gars avant qu'elle lâche Tylou sur nous !

Petit blabla :  
**Ooka** : J'ai encore froid.  
**Quatre** : Tu t'es levée pour aller piquer à manger… t'aurais pû allumer le chauffage en même temps.  
**Ooka** : Fait encore plus froid dans le garage !  
**Duo** : Prendre un pull alors.  
**Ooka** : Faudrait que je l'enfile… trop fatiguant…  
**Duo** : Bin pourquoi tu te plains alors ?  
**Ooka** : Pour blablater.  
**Les G-Boys** : …

Chapitre 04 : Informations et soins.

- Prince, fit une voix.

Quatre leva le nez de son bouquin et se tourna sur sa chaise. Il aperçut cet herboriste, Duo Maxwell. Il sourit distraitement, espérant qu'il ne faisait que passer, mais le jeune homme s'avança vers la table où il se trouvait.

- Je peux ? fit-il en montrant la chaise en face de lui.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Quatre.  
- Merci bien, dit Duo en s'asseyant, souriant. Que lisez-vous donc ?  
- Oh rien de bien intéressant…  
- Alors pourquoi le lisez vous ?  
- Heu…

_/ C'est bien ma chance tiens, il a l'air plus malin qu'on peut le croire. Mais je n'ai pas à lui raconter ma vie privée après tout. /_

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas, répondit Quatre avec un ton un peu sec.  
- Oh je ne voulais pas vous vexer.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'emporte vite ces temps ci…

Quatre n'avait pas réussi à chasser Trowa de ses pensés. Il se sentait vraiment bête quand il repensait à lui. Le prince avait décidé de se changer les idées et s'était naturellement rendu à la bibliothèque, immense salle remplie de livres traitant de tous les sujets. Mais aucun ne l'avait distrait du garçon à la mèche.

- Vous avez vu… cet homme ? demanda Quatre, hésitant un peu.  
- Ce garçon avec une mèche qui lui mange la moitié du visage ?  
- Oui, c'est ça !  
- Oui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il a vraiment une tête magnifique je trouve, non ?

_/ Oh bon sang comment peut-il dire ça avec un air aussi dégagé, avec autant de naturel ? Je n'arriverai jamais à faire ça moi… /_

Duo se mit à rire doucement en remarquant que le prince rougissait.

- On dirait que mon avis est partagé, dit-il en souriant.  
- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? fit Quatre, légèrement énervé.  
- Oh rien du tout, juste qu'apparemment vous trouvez aussi cet homme assez beau.  
- Mon avis là-dessus ne vous regarde pas !  
- Du calme, ne vous emportez pas voyons, je ne voulais pas vous fâcher.  
- Et bien c'est un peu tard maintenant, dit le prince en fermant avec un claquement sec son livre. Et si vous avez fini votre travail ici, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous, à … heu…  
- Windaël ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Je ne peux pas.

Quatre, qui venait de se lever pour ranger le livre, s'arrêta et regarda le jeune herboriste.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, un peu plus calme.  
- La potion n'agit que quelques heures, je pense que vous aurez encore besoin de mes services, répondit Duo. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore été payé je vous signale, ajouta-t-il avec un regard rusé en frottant ses doigts les uns contre les autres de la main droite.  
- Savez-vous qu'un tel comportement devant moi pourrait vous faire exécuter ?

Duo se leva et défia Quatre du regard.

- J'aime vivre dangereusement.  
- Ce serait plutôt stupidement.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre une attitude fausse comme tous ces gens nobles qui ne cherchent qu'à plaire au roi et à son entourage, répliqua le natté. Je préfère être franc, et si ça ne vous plait pas, cela m'est égal.  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour rester en vie avec une telle façon de penser ? fit Quatre.  
- Je suppose que ma petite Tylou n'y est pas pour rien, répondit Duo avec un sourire. Mais même sans elle, je peux me débrouiller. Avant de la rencontrer, je n'avais pas une manière de penser différente et pourtant j'ai survécu.  
- T… Tylou ? Le dragon ?  
- Ouaip. En fait son vrai nom c'est Tylren'llth mais moi je dis Tylou ou Tyl. Elle n'aime pas les gens qui ne m'aiment pas, vous avez du le comprendre tout à l'heure.  
- Oui, j'ai vu cela…  
- Mais passons, je vais vous laisser si je vous embête tant que ça.

_/ C'est la première fois que l'on me manque autant de respect, mais… j'en suis heureux. Ce n'est pas comme avec Trowa, mais j'apprécie. Quelqu'un de franc avec moi qui ne tient pas compte de mon titre. Je crois bien que je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça. Mais… /_

- Attendez ! fit Quatre en voyant le natté s'en aller.  
- Oui ? répondit celui-ci en s'arrêtant.  
- Attendez, je… enfin… j'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez fait à Tr… cet homme. Est-ce qu'on en sait plus sur lui maintenant ?

Duo sourit et revint s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le prince fit de même en face après avoir rangé le livre.

- Je lui ai donné, avec l'aide de ce soldat, là…  
- Heero ?  
- C'est ça. Je lui ai donné donc une potion de vérité. Mais ça met un peu de temps pour agir, environ un quart d'heure, et d'ailleurs ce type, Heero, ne voulait certainement pas que j'écoute ce qu'ils allaient dire. Alors je suis parti et j'ai traîné un peu pour finir par atterrir ici.  
- Et… c'est douloureux ?  
- Non, pas du tout. J'ai bien proposé des poisons, mais Heero n'a pas voulu.  
- Il a bien fait ! Je pense que Tr… enfin cet homme a assez souffert déjà avec la torture que lui a infligée Heero.  
- Tr… ?

_/ Zut, je devrais faire plus attention à ce que je dis. Mais peu importe, il n'a sûrement pas compris. Proposer des poisons… /_

- Peu importe !  
- Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui a essayé de tuer votre père, vous y faites beaucoup attention à cet homme, fit Duo avec un petit sourire amusé.

_/ Par Sanka, je vais finir par préférer les gens qui ne sont pas francs avec moi si il continue comme ça… /_

Quatre se remit à rougir et le natté continua à sourire.

- Je n'ai pas à vous donner mes raisons, fit le prince.  
- Certes, certes, répondit l'herboriste. Votre vie ne me concerne pas après tout.  
- Exactement !  
- Cela dit… je l'ai trouvé assez mal en point, je pense qu'il aurait besoin de soin. J'ai mal vu, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait été brûlé.

_/ Oui, je suis d'accord… mais je ne peux rien y faire. Sauf… si je demande à père… mais je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord… d'ailleurs si Trowa a déjà dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire à Heero, il voudra plutôt le tuer… /_

- Prince ? fit une autre voix.

Quatre et Duo se tournèrent et aperçurent un soldat qui s'avançait vers eux. Ils se levèrent.

- Qui y a-t-il ? demanda le blond.  
- Heero vous réclame, il a des nouvelles, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant. Il vous attend dans la salle d'audience, avec votre père.  
- Très bien, je m'y rends immédiatement. Donnez donc une chambre à M.…  
- Maxwell, fit Duo.  
- … à M. Maxwell.  
- Bien prince, répondit le soldat.

Quatre hocha la tête et sortit en laissant le soldat et l'herboriste. Le prince marcha rapidement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre au plus vite la salle d'audience, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

_/ Trowa a dû parler. Alors… père n'en aura plus besoin. Il va le faire tuer… je dois l'empêcher, je… je ne sais pas comment mais… je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Même s'il me considère sans doute comme un moins que rien, je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas. /_

Quatre arriva enfin devant la grande porte de la salle, gardée par deux soldats. Ils s'inclinèrent et le laissèrent passer. Le prince entra et aperçut devant lui Heero et son père, le premier debout devant le second assis sur un trône massif donc les pieds et les bras étaient des pattes de lionne. La tête au dessus de celle du roi, gravée dans le trône, était également celle de ce fauve. Quatre ne fit pas attention pour une fois aux tapisseries ni aux immenses fenêtres qui rendaient la pièce très lumineuse. Il s'avança et s'inclina en avant devant son père.

- Bien, fit celui-ci, nous t'écoutons Heero.  
- Je connais plus ou moins l'identité de cet homme et son motif, répondit le soldat. Il s'appelle Trowa et a été envoyé par un certain Kyan, afin de vous éliminer. Il m'a dit que le but de cette manœuvre était qu'ainsi votre fils monterait sur le trône. Kyan pense qu'ainsi le royaume sera faible. Sans doute veut-il l'attaquer et s'en emparer en comptant sur l'inexpérience du prince.  
- Hum… et qui est ce Kyan ?  
- D'après ce que je sais, il s'agit d'un homme à la tête d'un royaume assez éloigné.  
- Donc ce n'est pas une grande menace.  
- Certes père, mais, intervint Quatre, il a quand même lancé un tueur sur vous. Rien ne montre qu'il ne recommencera pas.  
- En effet majesté, reprit Heero.  
- Dans ce cas, c'est assez simple, dit Galéan. Heero, tu vas t'occuper de savoir si cette menace est importante ou non, obtenir un maximum de renseignement sur ce Kyan et son royaume. Alors nous verrons ce qu'il convient de faire.  
- Bien majesté.  
- Père, fit Quatre, hésitant un peu.  
- Oui ?  
- Je… j'ai pu constater que ce… Trowa est en assez mauvais état et… je suppose qu'il vaut mieux l'interroger encore afin d'en savoir un maximum sur tout cela.  
- Je le sais très bien, ainsi que Heero.  
- Alors… il faudrait le soigner je pense, sinon on ne pourra plus en obtenir quoi que ce soit.

Quatre se sentit mal sous le regard de son père et essaya de garder un air décontracté.

_/ Si père se met à se rendre compte que… je… que j'aimerai que Trowa ne soit pas tué… que j'ai quand même envie d'apprendre à le connaître… je ne donne pas cher de sa vie si père doute de cela. /_

Le roi finit par arrêter de transpercer son fils des yeux et reporta son regard sur Heero.

- Très bien, Heero, occupe toi de le soigner de manière à pouvoir l'interroger à nouveau.  
- Bien majesté.  
- Et maintenant laissez moi, Quatre va donc dîner. Sans moi, j'ai du travail.  
- Bien père.

Heero et Quatre s'inclinèrent et sortirent. Une fois dans le couloir, le prince soupira et se tourna vers le soldat.

- Heero, je pense que cette herboriste pourra soigner Trowa, dit-il. Je lui ai fait donné une chambre. Je vais le chercher, tu n'auras pas besoin de te déranger pour cela.  
- Bien, je vais m'occuper de faire quelques recherches à propos de ce Kyan alors.  
- Oui…

Heero s'inclina devant Quatre et partit de son côté tandis que le prince soupira pour marcher vers le quartier des invités.

_/ Bon, Trowa n'est pas en danger de mort… pour l'instant. Mais est ce une bonne chose ? Tôt ou tard cela sera le cas… Je me demande… Heero est très intelligent, est ce qu'il va se douter de quelque chose ? Mais de toute façon je n'ai rien à cacher. Je ne fais rien d'anormal après tout. J'ai juste envie de connaître quelqu'un qui a l'air mystérieux et intéressant. /_

Quatre marcha dans les couloirs pour finir par arriver dans les quartiers réservés aux invités ordinaires, ou du moins les invités non nobles. Le prince trouva un soldat qui lui indiqua la chambre de l'herboriste. Il le remercia et alla frapper à la porte.

- Minute siouplait, minute, minute, minute ! fit une voix pressée.

Quatre attendit un instant et la porte s'ouvrit sur Duo, les cheveux défaits et dans tous les sens, ainsi que mouillés. Il sourit malicieusement en fermant les yeux, prenant un air de chat amusé.

- Ah c'est vous prince, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me voir, ça fait plaisir.  
- Je vois que je dérange… fit Quatre, un peu gêné.  
- Ce n'est rien, j'ai fini de toute façon. Entrez donc, je m'occupe de ça et je suis à vous si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Duo montra ses cheveux en bazar avec une grimace et Quatre sourit.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, cela ne me gêne en rien.  
- Parfait, entrez donc.

L'herboriste laissa la porte ouverte et le prince entra. La chambre était banale : un lit à baldaquins, une armoire en bois et rien d'autre. Une fenêtre assez grande donnant sur la cours du château laissait entrer la lumière.

Duo attrapa son sac posé à côté du lit et en tira une brosse pour se démêler les cheveux en grimaçant. Il y eut un petit ricanement et Quatre aperçut, couché sur le lit, le dragon noir, d'une taille proche de celle d'un cheval. Ses grandes ailes étaient repliées sur son dos, ne pouvant les déployer ici avec ces dimensions.

Le prince s'arrêta, hésitant. Duo attrapa un lacet dans son sac et, tandis qu'il divisait sa longue chevelure en trois, sourit à Quatre.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Tylou n'attaque que les gens qui m'embêtent, je vous l'ai dit.  
- Disons qu'elle reste quand même assez… impressionnante.

Duo rigola en tressant ses cheveux, puis les attacha avec le lacet et enleva ceux qui traînaient sur sa veste noire.

- Bien, désolée pour ce petit contre temps, mais je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me voir, et encore moins si tôt !  
- J'aurai dû vous faire avertir…  
- C'est pas grave. Alors, c'est pour quoi ?  
- Il faudrait soigner Trowa.  
- Trowa ? L'homme là, en bas ? Ah il s'appelle comme ça ?  
- Heu… oui.  
- Très bien, je vous suis.

Duo attrapa son sac. Tylren'llth descendit du lit en prenant la taille d'une main et vola jusque sur l'épaule du natté qui murmura au dragon. Puis il sourit à Quatre. Lequel sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les cachots, se retournant de temps à autre pour vérifier que l'herboriste le suivait.

- Vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ? fit celui-ci au bout d'un moment de silence.  
- Quoi ? répondit Quatre sans s'arrêter.  
- Vous le saviez qu'il s'appelait comme ça.

Cette fois le prince stoppa et se retourna pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? fit il en essayant de paraître calme.  
- Parce que tout à l'heure, vous aviez commencé à dire son nom. Tr…owa.

Quatre préféra ne rien répondre et se remit à marcher.

_/ Il n'avait pas oublié… je vais vraiment devoir faire attention à mes paroles avec lui… je le trouve bien trop rusée. Il me met mal à l'aise… à mettre le doigt sur les petits détails que je cherche à cacher… mais non, après tout je n'ai RIEN à cacher. Enfin… je crois mais… /_

- Heu… prince ? C'est par là, non ?

Quatre s'arrêta et sortit de ses pensés. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas dans la bonne direction et revint sur ses pas.

- Hum, ce n'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés.  
- Trowa ?  
- Ca suffit !  
- D'accord, j'ai rien dit.  
- Vous mériteriez vraiment d'être…  
- Exécuté ? Alors pourquoi vous ne l'ordonnez pas ?  
- …  
- Allez, allons-y, fit Duo en souriant.

Quatre le suivit et ils entrèrent sans difficulté dans le cachot de Trowa. Le garçon à la mèche était toujours assis contre le mur. Le prince avait pris une torche pour éclairer la pièce. L'herboriste posa son sac par terre et s'approcha du brun.

- Hé, Trowa je crois ? On est là pour te soigner alors évite de te débattre ou autre, d'ac ?

Trowa releva la tête et ne dit rien. Duo interpréta la lueur de ces yeux magnifiques comme étant indifférente à l'état du reste du corps. Le natté ouvrit son sac et en sortit un long drap blanc qu'il étala par terre. Puis il attrapa le garçon à la mèche par les bras pour l'allonger dessus. Trowa se laissa faire et Quatre regardait sans rien dire en sentant une petite pointe de jalousie qu'il chassa vite.

- Ok, prince ? Vous pourriez m'aider un peu ?  
- Quoi ? Ah heu oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire et…  
- Posez cette torche déjà, et venez ici.

Duo montra le sol à sa droite. Quatre alla fixer la torche dans le mur et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'herboriste. Trowa était allongé juste devant lui et le prince vit qu'il le regardait. Il détourna le regard, gêné.

Le natté fouillait dans son sac tandis que son dragon se posait à côté en prenant une taille un peu plus grande. Duo sortit plusieurs potions et brandit enfin, victorieux, une à l'aspect violet.

- Bien, ça devrait apaiser les brûlures et les guérir rapidement ça, dit-il en débouchant la fiole. Par contre, vous m'excuserez pour l'odeur, mais bon… de toute façon, une fois que c'est étalé, ça ne sent plus.  
- Et… qu'est ce que je… peux faire ? demanda Quatre.

Duo sourit malicieusement et commença à faire couler la potion sur le torse de Trowa qui avait fermés les yeux et bougea un peu au contact de la mixture.

- Massez le, lentement mais fermement en même temps, dit l'herboriste au prince. Je sais que pour quelqu'un de votre rang, c'est sûrement honteux de faire cela, mais je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps non plus.  
- Heu… je…

_/ Moi ? Masser Trowa ? Mais… je vais mourir de gêne oui ! Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder en face… et… /_

- Cela vous pose un problème ?  
- Non, non, pas du tout. Je… je m'en occupe.  
- Bien, je prépare la suite.

Duo s'écarta un peu pour attraper plusieurs potions ainsi que des herbes sorties de son sac. Quatre regarda Trowa qui gardait les yeux fermés et hésita.

_/ Je ne vais jamais réussir… il va me détester après si… enfin… c'est pour le soigner mais… enfin… je… /_

- Prince, n'attendez pas la prochaine pleine lune, il faut faire pénétrer la potion dès qu'elle est sur la peau, sinon ça n'aura plus beaucoup d'effet, fit le natté sans lever le nez de ses herbes.  
- Heu… oui, oui, bien sûr.

Quatre avança ses mains et les posa doucement sur le torse de Trowa. Lequel eut un léger mouvement. Le prince ne bougea plus, puis, espérant que le peu de lumière fournie par la torche de montrait pas à quel point il rougissait, il commença à bouger lentement les mains sur la potion. Le contact était froid mais pas désagréable. Quatre sentait sous la fraîcheur de la potion la chaleur du corps de Trowa. Il se sentit rougir davantage encore si c'était possible.

_/ Ô Sanka, mais pourquoi est ce que je suis aussi gêné ? Ce n'est qu'un massage, mais… bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il pense ? Il doit se dire que… que je profite de lui pour me venger de sa tentative de meurtre ! Mais ce n'est pas mon style de faire ça ! Jamais je ne profiterai de quelqu'un ! Encore moins comme ça ! Il va me haïr maintenant, c'est sûr. Mais… sa peau est douce, je la sens à travers ce liquide. Et je sens ses muscles se contracter… Arrête de penser comme ça Quatre, ça suffit ! /_

Le prince se rendit compte qu'il continuait à masser Trowa alors que la potion avait déjà entièrement pénétré les blessures. Duo s'approcha et tendit une autre fiole à Quatre.

- Tenez ça une minute, je vais le retourner, dit-il. Attention Trowa, ça peut faire un peu mal. Une, deux, en avant !

Le natté attrapa Trowa par les épaules et réussit à le mettre sur le ventre. Le garçon à la mèche grogna sous la douleur mais ne dit rien d'autre. Duo soupira, puis remit un peu de cette potion violette sur son dos. Il reposa la fiole et se mit lui-même à le masser rapidement.

_/ Hum… j'aimais bien le masser… pourquoi il ne me demande pas de le faire ? Il n'a pas une autre potion à faire ? Ou autre chose ?_

_Minute, je suis jaloux là ? C'est stupide. Stupide. Je dois arrêter de penser comme ça, stop. /_

Duo arrêta de masser Trowa et le retourna à nouveau.

- Bien, faites lui donc boire ce que je vous ai donné prince, dit-il à Quatre. Ca lui fera du bien, et après ce sera fini.  
- Heu… oui, répondit le blond.

Quatre s'avança et releva la tête de Trowa. Il porta la fiole à sa bouche et laissa doucement couler le liquide sur ses lèvres. Le garçon à la mèche se laissa faire, buvant lentement le liquide à la couleur bleu clair.

_/ C'est étrange. Je le sens fort, il a toujours ce charisme même dans cet état. Je le trouve beau. /_

Quatre fut déçu en voyant que déjà Trowa avait tout bu. A côté, Duo s'étira les bras et le regarda. Il lui tendit la fiole vide.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Quatre.  
- Et maintenant prince je vous conseille d'aller vous lavez les mains, répondit le natté en montrant les mains du blond.  
- Ah oui… il va aller mieux ?  
- Oui, d'ici un peu de temps il n'aura plus rien. Mes potions sont efficaces. Je range tout ça et j'y vais.  
- Bien, alors…  
- Je ne devrais pas vous donner des conseils je suppose, mais je vous en donne un quand même : aller donc manger un morceau, je peux ranger seul. Et n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains si vous voulez pas faire fuir tout le royaume. Ca sent fort.  
- Bien, alors au revoir.  
- Au revoir prince.

Quatre sortit en lançant un regard à Trowa, espérant voir dans ces émeraudes une lueur qui le rassurerait, mais le garçon à la mèche gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Le prince soupira et referma la porte en expliquant aux gardes que l'herboriste restait encore un peu. Ils le saluèrent et Quatre remonta les escaliers. Il alla dans les cuisines, préférant manger là bas plutôt que dans la grande salle de réception vide.

O O O O

Trowa était resté contre le mur. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part réfléchir.

_/ Je pense avoir réussi à taire le plus important. Pour l'instant. Mais cela ne m'aide pas. Il faut que j'arrive à sortir d'ici, à pouvoir approcher le roi. Ou à le faire venir ici. Mais je ne suis pas en état de m'occuper de lui…_

_Duo… pourquoi es-tu là ? Est-ce que c'est Kyan qui l'a envoyé ? Pourtant c'est contraire à ses habitudes… est-ce que Duo serait venu sans autorisation ? Il sait très bien que ce serait grave mais… il serait très bien capable de le faire… /_

Trowa releva légèrement la tête en entendant à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir. Il vit justement entrer Duo. Quand on parle du loup… Il posa son sac par terre et s'approcha de lui.

- Hé, Trowa je crois ? On est là pour te soigner alors évite de te débattre ou autre, d'ac ? dit-il.

Trowa ne dit rien. Le natté sembla considérer qu'il était d'accord et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir un drap qu'il étala par terre. Le garçon à la mèche se laissa allonger dessus et il aperçut Quatre.

- Ok, prince ? Vous pourriez m'aider un peu ?  
- Quoi ? Ah heu oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire et…  
- Posez cette torche déjà, et venez ici.

Quatre fixa la torche dans le mur et s'approcha de Trowa.

_/ Pourquoi est-il ici ? Un prince doit avoir mieux à faire que soigner quelqu'un qui a tenté de tuer son père. Et après ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois, il avait l'air si troublé… cela m'étonne que malgré cela il revienne. /_

Quatre se rendit compte qu'il le regardait et détourna les yeux, apparemment gêné.

_/ Je le gêne ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je… je voudrais lui dire que je suis navré pour tout à l'heure, que c'était faux, mais… je ne peux, pas ici, et puis il ne doit pas y accorder de l'importance. Ou alors… je ne sais pas. Non, je ne dois pas faire attention à lui. Sauf s'il peut me permettre d'atteindre le roi. /_

Duo fouilla dans son sac tandis qu'un petit dragon se posa à côté en changeant de taille. Trowa ne se souvenait pas de la créature mais il préféra ne pas y faire attention et décida de fermer les yeux pour calmer son esprit un peu trop agité à son goût. Il n'écouta pas ce que se disaient les deux personnes dans la pièce.

_/ C'est étrange. Je me pose trop de questions sur lui. Je dois me concentrer sur mon objectif. Mais en même temps… je ne sais pas, mon attention est déviée vers lui quand il est là. J'essaye de l'ignorer, d'être indifférent, comme toujours, mais… j'ai du mal à y arriver. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas avec lui. Je ne crois pas que ça se remarque mais… Je ne le connais pas, et il n'a presque aucun rapport avec ma mission. De toute façon c'est le fils de mon ennemi. Il me haïra quand je l'aurai tué. Il 'y a pas à se poser de questions là-dessus. Ce que je pense de lui ne changera rien à ce fait. Autant l'ignorer. /_

Trowa sursauta légèrement en sentant des mains se poser sur son torse. Il releva légèrement une paupière et vit qu'il s'agissait de Quatre. Le brun referma son œil et se laissa faire. De toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était agréable. Il sentait la potion pénétrer dans ses brûlures, cela lui faisait du bien. Mais en même temps la sensation des mains de Quatre sur lui… lui procurait une chaleur douce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier.

_/ Comment fait-il ça ? C'est agréable, doux. Comme son regard. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il me masserait. Je ne comprends pas… il devrait en profiter pour appuyer sur mes blessures, me faire mal, se venger de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure et qui semblait le blesser, venger les affronts que je lui ai faits. Mais non, au contraire. Il fait attention, je le sens. /_

Trowa n'écouta pas les paroles qui résonnèrent dans le cachot, essayant de ne pas laisser ses pensés l'embarquaient dieu savait où. Il sentit Duo l'attraper par les épaules et le retourner sur le ventre. Le garçon à la mèche grogna sous l'immense douleur qui l'accueillit mais réussit à ne pas la montrer.

Il sentit les mains revenir mais c'était différent. C'étaient celles de Duo. Des souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire de Trowa mais il les chassa. C'était du passé.

_/ Ce ne sont pas les mains de Quatre. Pourquoi ? Non, mais à quoi je pense ? Que ce soit les siennes ou celles de quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe, ça ne change rien. Ca reste agréable. Mais… ça l'était plus quand c'était lui. /_

Trowa essaya d'arrêter ses pensés. L'herboriste qui le massait le retourna à nouveau sur le dos mais cette fois la douleur était moins grande. Le brun n'entendit pas ce qui se disait mais devina les paroles quand il sentit des mains lui relever doucement la tête, ainsi qu'un liquide couler sur ses lèvres. Trowa laissa faire.

_/ C'est Quatre, j'en suis sûr. Je pense que, comme c'est lui, ce qu'il me fait boire ne peut être mauvais. Il aurait pû me blesser quand il me massait. Il n'a pas d'intentions hostiles, je le sens. /_

Trowa finit par comprendre ce qui se disait et entendit Quatre sortir.

_/ Hum Duo veut rester ici seul avec moi. C'est une bonne occasion pour parler un peu. /_

Une fois que Trowa entendit la porte se refermer, il ouvrit les yeux et s'appuya sur les coudes pour se relever. Mais l'herboriste l'en empêcha.

- Reste allongé Tro, lui dit-il, la potion fera plus rapidement effet ainsi.  
- Tro ? fit le garçon à la mèche.  
- Trotro si tu préfères !  
- …

L'herboriste s'assit à côté de lui avant de se remettre à parler dans une autre langue. Celle qu'avait déjà utilisé Heero et Trowa.

**- Tu pourrais quand même me remercier ! fit le natté. Tu sais que j'ai eu un mal fou à la modifier cette potion ? C'est vachement difficile !  
****- Si tu le dis… répondit Trowa. Il faut être prudent. Heero comprend cette langue.  
****- Ah oui ? Intéressant. Tu le connaissais déjà ?  
****- Ca me regarde.  
****- Que de mystères ! Bon, passons. Je suis là pour te donner un petit coup de main et te tenir au courant.  
****- Par Kyan ?**

Duo afficha un petit air innocent.

**- Tu n'es quand même pas venu sans son accord ? demanda Trowa.  
****- Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé. Enfin c'est surtout moi qui ai insisté.  
****- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de faire le travail seul.  
****- Non. Kyan a surtout pas envie que tu racontes certaines choses à Galéan. Et moi, j'ai pas envie de te perdre. J'ai fait peur à tout le monde là-bas quand j'ai su qu'on t'avait attrapé ! Même Kyan a un peu pâli en m'entendant jurer ! Un record. Je suis ici pour t'aider, c'est tout.**

Trowa préféra ne pas relever.

**- Les nouvelles ?  
****- Kyan espère que tu arriveras à t'occuper de Galéan. Mais il pense que tu as sûrement parlé de lui durant ton interrogatoire, aussi il se prépare à une éventuelle attaque. Mais il pourra aisément la repousser je pense.  
****- S'il est sûr que Galéan va l'attaquer, alors pourquoi me demande-t-il encore de le tuer ?  
****- Parce que Galéan n'est pas stupide. Même si l'envie doit le démanger, il n'ira pas combattre en personne Kyan. Il a beau être un « bon » roi d'après les gens, il ne prendra pas le risque d'aller se faire tuer là bas. Il préfère rester ici, à s'amuser pendant la fête de Sanka.  
****- A moi donc de le tuer.  
****- Exact. Je vais espionner un peu dans le coin et je te tiendrai au courant si Galéan a une attitude bizarre. Et de ton côté, je pense que tu pourrais obtenir un peu plus de liberté.  
****- Comment ça ?  
****- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu ne laisses pas indifférent le prince.**

Trowa ne dit rien. Duo lui sourit avec un petit air mystérieux.

**- Réfléchis-y. Je te laisse, je repasserai demain je pense. Passe une bonne nuit si tu peux.**

Le natté prit son sac et fit signe à Tylren'llth de venir. La dragonne prit une petite forme et alla se poster sur une épaule de Duo qui sortit, laissant Trowa seul.

_/ Je ne le laisse pas indifférent… ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? J'ai bien vu que, comme beaucoup de monde, Quatre me dévisage, mais… c'est différent des autres. Qu'est ce que Duo veut dire ? Je n'ai pas bien compris… à moins que… mais ce n'est pas son genre… après ce qui s'est passé… je le vois mal penser ça sans en souffrir… /_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Alala que de mystères lol. Enfin voilà Trowa t'as été soigné et par Quatou en plus ! Et Duo !  
**Trowa** : Je le mérite bien.  
**Quatre** : Sauf que c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Duo aussi il touche à MON Trowa ?  
**Duo** : Pasque je le connais déjà MOI ! Et pi il s'est passé tout plein de choses dans le passé entre Trotro et moi.  
**Quatre** : Quoi ? _¤mode zero system près à être activé¤  
_**Ooka** : Du calme les petits. T'inquiète pas Quatou, Trotro et Dudu ont pas couché ensembles si c'est de ça dont t'as peur !  
**Quatre** : Hum…  
**Duo** : N'empêche qu'on est plus intime Trotro et moi que toi avec lui ! Et toc !  
**Quatre** : Pas juste !!  
**Ooka** : Rholala…  
**Heero** : Si vous voulez laisser des reviews, allez-y.  
**Duo** : Depuis quand tu dis ça toi ?  
**Heero** : Il faut bien que quelqu'un le dise, sinon le blabla de fin sera encore plus long que le chapitre.  
**Duo** : T'as pas tort. Quant est-ce que j'ai MON POV moi au fait ??  
**Ooka** : Heu… sûrement dans le chapitre suivant.  
**Duo** : Sûrement ?  
**Ooka** : Tu verras bien ! Pi m'embête pas ou je te le fais pas na !  
**Duo** : Mais heu !


	5. 05 : Coucher de soleil

Série :  
**Ooka** : Biguigui !  
**Duo** : Traduction : Gundam Wing version rien à voir avec le manga.

Auteur :  
**Ooka** : C'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! _¤saute partout¤_  
**Duo** : Oui oui on sait, Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang.  
**Quatre** : Heero, je crois que Duo aurait besoin d'un bouche à bouche.  
**Heero** : Ninmu kanryu.

Genre :  
**Ooka** : Wabilalaaaaaaaagaaaaaaaaaa !  
**Duo** : J'ai ENFIN mon POV !!! Ouais !!!  
**Heero** : Il y a aussi le mien, même si j'avais rien demandé.  
**Quatre** : Un peu de shounen ai peut être ?  
**Trowa** : En cherchant beaucoup.  
**Quatre** : Du OOC ?  
**Trowa** : Possible.  
**Ooka** : Rabaga !

Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Bigoubidi !  
**Duo** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a tout d'un coup ?  
**Quatre** : Je ne sais pas…  
**Heero** : Je ne suis pas à elle en tout cas, et heureusement.  
**Duo** : Moi non plus !  
**Quatre** : Ni moi.  
**Trowa** : Encore moins moi.  
**Ooka** : Snifiouuuuuuuuu snif.  
**Duo** : Là on comprend.

Petit blabla :  
**Ooka** : Blablablablablabloui !  
**Duo** : Bon je crois que je sais ce qui se passe…  
**Quatre** : Oui ?  
**Duo** : Regardez _¤montre la boîte de cookies vide¤_ Elle a tout mangé en deux minutes. Douze cookies innocents au chocolat.  
**Trowa** : Très bien. _¤note : ne pas laisser Ooka toucher aux cookies¤  
_**Ooka** : J'aime la bananeu pasqu'ya pas d'os dedans ! _¤chante¤_

Chapitre 05 : Coucher de soleil.

Duo erra un peu dans les couloirs, fouinant au hasard, Tylren'llth sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

_/ Bon Trowa n'est pas trop mal en point. Il va vite s'en remettre. Et, s'il m'a écouté, il arrivera peut-être à éviter de se faire exécuter quand on aura plus besoin de lui. Enfin… pff c'est compliqué. Il faudra qu'on se dépêche de régler son compte à Galéan mais tant que Trotro est pas complètement remis on pourra pas. S'il met trop de temps à guérir malgré mes potions, le roi risquerait de plus avoir besoin de lui et le faire tuer. Autrement dit soit j'attends un peu en espérant que Trowa sera vite capable d'accomplir la mission, soit je m'en occupe moi-même. /_

Le natté tourna au coin d'un couloir et percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Il recula en se frottant le nez, grommelant, avant d'apercevoir deux magnifiques saphirs le fusillant du regard.

_/ Ah bin dis donc… le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a pas l'air de bien m'aimer celui-là… /_

- Désolé Heero ! fit le natté en se grattant derrière la tête. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.  
- Hn, répondit le soldat avant de contourner l'obstacle.

Duo le regarda et puis, saisit par une impulsion, attrapa le bras de Heero. Aussitôt celui-ci vit volte face et plaqua le natté contre le mur, son bras posé sur son cou, prêt à appuyer, l'autre le maintenant avec fermeté.

- Hé du calme ! s'exclama Duo, le souffle un peu coupé. J'ai rien fait !

Heero le fixa dans les yeux. Le natté ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les saphirs si profonds, étincelants. Ils donnaient l'impression de pouvoir glacer tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Ne me touche jamais, fit le brun d'une voix tout aussi froide que ses yeux avant de lâcher Duo.  
- Arf t'étais pas obligé de m'étrangler à moitié pour me dire ça, protesta le natté en se frottant le cou. Je voulais juste te demander un service.  
- Hn.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Heero ne répondit pas et tourna le dos au natté.

_/ Mince mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Bon sang il a pas l'air d'aimer les gens celui-là… /_

- Je connais pas du tout le château, fit Duo. J'ai tendance à vite me perdre. Tu veux pas me faire un peu visiter ?  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répliqua sèchement Heero.

_/ Quelle amabilité… compris, je lance l'appât ! /_

- Et si en échange tu me poses des questions ? proposa Duo avec un grand sourire. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, je connais plein de trucs et de royaumes !

Heero sembla réfléchir. Duo pouvait devenir sans mal ce qu'il se disait.

_/ Tu dois trouver des infos sur Kyan et son royaume. Et si je savais des choses à ce sujet, hum ? Ca t'arrangerait. Tu aurais des infos vite fait bien fait, assez fiables. Je n'ai pas de raisons de mentir, de plus les herboristes sont connus pour leur sincérité quand il s'agit de donner des informations. Contre des services ou de l'argent, bien sûr. /_

- Bien, finit par faire Heero en regardant le natté. Marché conclu.

_/ Poisson ferré ! Je suis le meilleur pêcheur de tout Windaël ! /_

- Super ! fit Duo avec un grand sourire. Alors tu me fais visiter ?  
- Hn.  
- Ouais super ! Et si on commençait par…

_/ … la pièce la plus importante qui puisse exister dans un endroit… LA pièce où l'on est roi… celle qui est indispensable à la survie… /_

- … les cuisines ?  
- Hn.  
- T'es toujours comme ça ou c'est parce que c'est moi ?

Heero ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Duo soupira. Décidément ce type était vraiment pas amical. Mais il l'intéressait. Le natté était curieux de nature. Le soldat le guida jusqu'aux cuisines où Duo fouina un peu partout avant de se faire chasser de l'endroit, un morceau de pain dans la main.

- Ils chont pas chentils ichi, dit-il en mâchonnant sa prise.  
- Je devrais t'arrêter pour vol, fit Heero.  
- Pour un bout de pain de rien du tout ? Ca serait pas gentil ça.  
- Hn.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence dans un long couloir où l'air était frais. Dehors, il devait faire chaud mais à l'intérieur, grâce à l'épaisseur des murs, il faisait bon. Duo finit de manger son bout de pain et s'arrêta devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Ses rayons, que nul obstacle nuageux n'arrêtait, se reflétait sur le sable au loin et sur les habitations blanches de la ville. Le natté appuya ses coudes sur le rebord de pierre, posa son menton dans ses mains et regarda le paysage.

_/ On dirait presque Windaël. Le sable en moins. /_

Heero le tira de son début de rêverie.

- Il me semble que nous avons fait un marché, dit-il froidement.  
- C'est vrai, mais on a pas tout visité ! répliqua joyeusement Duo.

_/ Oula j'aurais pas dû dire ça apparemment… regard noir plus noir que le noir ! /_

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit. Mais il faudrait mieux qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille pour parler, non ?  
- Hn.

Heero sembla hésiter un instant. Puis il hocha la tête et fit mine à Duo de se pousser.

- Puisque nous sommes là et que le soleil se couche, autant en profiter, dit-il. Personne ne nous entendra.  
- Gné ?

Le soldat monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et disparut dehors.

_/ Hein ? D'où qu'il s'en va ? C'est normal qu'un soldat s'amuse à disparaître comme ça par une fenêtre au fait ? /_

Duo s'avança et se pencha par la fenêtre, à moitié dehors.

- Par ici, fit une voix au dessus de lui. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus de ta visite ?

Le natté releva la tête, se tordit le cou et aperçut Heero, l'air amusé, accroché à des appuis invisibles sur le mur blanc.

_/ A quoi il se tient ??? Ya rien ! En tout cas, s'il croit que je ne vais pas relever son défi, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! /_

Duo monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa la paroi du bâtiment tandis que Heero grimpait sans aucune difficulté. Le natté leva la tête pour suivre des yeux le soldat. Il était très agile, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Duo fut impressionné. Et puis il sourit, ravi. Un défi intéressant.

- Tylou, tu veux pas aller faire un tour ? demanda le natté à son dragon.

L'animal gronda un peu. Il était bien, sur cette épaule.

- Allez ! Tiens, va poser mon sac dans ma chambre, s'il te plait. Ca me gêne.

La dragonne grogna encore, l'air bien peu motivée à bouger.

- J'irai te piquer de la viande aux cuisines.

Cette fois, la créature se décida et, baillant, étira ses petites ailes avant de prendre une taille un peu plus grande. Duo lui passa son sac et la regarda retourner dans le château. Bien. Maintenant, au travail !

Tendant les mains en avant, le natté chercha une prise dans le mur. Ses doigts parcoururent la surface solide avant de trouver une légère fissure, à peine assez grande pour lui permettre de s'accrocher. Duo regarda avec soin le chemin qu'avait pris Heero. En se concentrant, il parvint à apercevoir d'autres fissures comme celle-ci. S'il s'organisait bien, il pourrait grimper, lui aussi.

Le natté plaça ses mains et, une fois sûr qu'il avait une bonne prise, se hissa à la force des bras en avant. Il balança sa jambe sur la droite. Son pied trouva une fissure assez grande pour lui. Ravi, Duo utilisa ce nouvel appui pour continuer son ascension. Il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Au final, il aperçut les créneaux du toit.

_/ Allez, un dernier effort ! /_

Il était dégoulinant de sueur. La poussière du mur recouvrait ses vêtements noirs qui devenaient gris/blancs. Duo tendit une main qui rencontra une surface plate. Il se hissa mais soudain ses doigts glissèrent à cause de la sueur. Il se sentit soudain très attiré par le sol. L'espace d'un instant il se retrouva à moitié suspendu dans le vide, seuls ses pieds encore dans des fissures. Par réflexe, il hurla tout en battant des bras l'air.

Une main lui agrippa le poignet et le tira brutalement en avant, le faisant passer par-dessus les créneaux. Duo se retrouva par terre dans la poussière. Il se releva en toussant et se passa une main sur le front. Heero le regardait, bras croisés, un air indéchiffrable sur la face.

_/ S'il se fiche de moi, je le massacre ! Enfin bon il m'a sauvé mais c'est pas une raison ! /_

- Hum… merci, fit Duo en époussetant ses affaires.

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Ici, nous serons tranquilles pour parler, dit-il.

Duo regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur un toit carré par très grand. Un des quatre côtés était doté des créneaux. Les trois autres étaient délimités par trois murs assez hauts.

- On aurait pas pû prendre un autre chemin ? ronchonna Duo.  
- Il n'y en a pas. Personne ne vient jamais ici, cet endroit n'a aucune utilité.  
- Pourquoi on l'a construit alors ?  
- Une erreur d'architecture. Peut-être aussi que dans le passé il n'y avait pas encore ces tours.

Heero montra du menton les trois tours qui bondissaient à l'assaut du ciel sur les trois côtés du toit. Duo haussa les épaules. C'était possible.

- Cet endroit est sûr, continua Heero. On ne nous entendra pas.  
- Si tu le dis…

Duo se retourna pour regarder le paysage et ne put dire la phrase qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Le soleil avait à moitié disparu derrière les dunes à l'horizon. Ses rayons mourants semblaient recouvrir la ville d'une légère lumière dorée. Les maisons, vu d'ici, étaient toutes petites, semblables aux pions blancs d'un jeu de dames. Le sable qui entourait les murailles de la ville ondulait sous une petite brise. On aurait dit de la poussière vivante qui souhaiterait une bonne nuit aux gens.

_/ Wouah… alors ça, c'est un coin où j'aimerais venir souvent ! C'est super beau ! Et Heero le connaît ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un type à l'air si froid aime venir ici. Oui, à mon avis il doit aimer se rendre dans cet endroit. Sinon, comment le connaîtrait-il ? Je me demande comment était son enfance ici. Ca devait être sympa s'il pouvait venir se planquer ici. /_

Duo s'assit sur un créneau et laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide, regardant le paysage. Heero s'approcha et se posta à sa gauche, l'œil un peu brillant.

_/ Ca fait bizarre. On dirait presque qu'il est nostalgique. Je demande ou pas ? Bah qui ne tente rien… /_

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Duo.  
- Hn, répondit distraitement Heero.

Il sembla sortir de sa rêverie. Son regard redevint froid et distant. Le petit instant de dégelage était terminé.

- Que sais-tu sur un homme appelé Kyan ? fit le soldat.

_/ Ok, au boulot Duo. Voyons voir… qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien savoir si je n'étais qu'un simple herboriste tout gentil tout mignon ? /_

- Je sais que c'est le roi d'un royaume nommé Daren, répondit Duo. Un coin assez éloigné d'ici.  
- Quoi d'autre ?  
- On dit que c'est un bon roi, qu'il s'occupe bien de son peuple. Qu'en général il ne cherche pas à se faire des ennemis, sauf si on le provoque.  
- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?  
- Quelques fois, quand j'étais de passage. Un homme à l'air sévère et intelligent. Je trouve qu'il aurait besoin de rigoler un peu plus mais bon…

_/ Si Kyan m'entendait, je me ferais lyncher. Enfin… on fait ce qu'on peut ! /_

Heero fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je connais de lui… murmura-t-il.  
- Tu le connais ? releva Duo.

Le soldat sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et lança un regard glacial à Duo.

- J'en ai entendu parler.

_/ Menteur, menteur, menteur ! Il connaît Kyan, il a lâché le morceau sans faire attention ! Il faudra que je demande des détails quand j'irai à Daren moi. Enfin il a pas l'air de vouloir en parler. On va pas insister. /_

- D'autres questions ? demanda Duo.  
- Sais-tu s'il existe des relations entre Daren et Sanka ?  
- A Sanka, je sais pas, je viens d'arriver, mais à Daren je sais qu'il y a une certaine tension quand on fait allusion à ce royaume. On dit que Galéan et Kyan se seraient frittés à propos de je ne sais quoi. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

- Le roi ne connaît pas cet homme, affirma Heero.  
- Si tu le dis… Certains disent aussi que Kyan avait un autre nom avant. Peut-être qu'ils se sont connus dans le passé à ce moment ?  
- Quel nom ?  
- Alors ça… j'en ai aucune idée. A mon avis, s'il a changé de nom, il devait y avoir une bonne raison.  
- Hn.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil en biais au soldat. Celui-ci semblait pensif.

O O O O

Après avoir laisser le prince, Heero se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il n'y allait pas souvent mais cette fois il voulait consulter une carte. Se plantant devant une étagère, il attrapa un livre et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ici, le désert, avec les frontières du royaume de Sanka. Au Nord Ouest, après les plaines d'Arlen, se trouvait la grande forêt de Daren, au moins aussi vaste que le désert. Le royaume de Kyan.

_/ Ainsi donc tu reviens dans ma vie Kyan… ne me laisseras-tu jamais en paix ? /_

Heero referma d'un coup sec le livre et le rangea. Puis il sortit et appela un soldat.

- Oui capitaine ? fit l'homme.  
- Choisis le plus talentueux de nos espions et envoie le dans la grande forêt de Daren. Je veux qu'il fouine partout sans prendre aucun risque et revienne aussitôt avec toutes les informations qu'il aura trouvées.  
- Bien capitaine !

Le soldat salua Heero avant de partir accomplir sa mission. Le jeune brun hocha la tête et repartit de son côté, un peu au hasard. La garde de son épée cliquetait contre son armure.

_/ Kyan… que mijotes-tu encore ? Je n'aime pas ça. Je sais que tu es capable de tout pour arriver à tes fins. Hn… si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau… /_

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Heero tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines pour se restaurer.

¤¤¤¤

Le capitaine reprit sa marche dans les couloirs, le ventre plein. Il fallait qu'il obtienne le plus de renseignements possibles sur Kyan et le royaume de Daren. Il décida de retourner à la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que tenter de trouver quelque chose dans les livres en attendant que son espion revienne. Marchant d'un pas rapide, il reprit le fil de ses pensés.

_/ Kyan… cela fait si longtemps… sais-tu que je suis ici ? Non, je ne crois pas. Trowa n'a pas eu l'air de s'attendre à me voir. Lui aussi, cela fait tellement de temps… Il est aux ordres de Kyan. Cela ne me plaît pas mais je dois le considérer comme un ennemi. Le passé ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. Quel qu'il soit. /_

Heero continua sa marche quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Il releva la tête, en profitant pour fuir ses souvenirs qui menaçaient de revenir. C'était l'herboriste. Ce type aussi bruyant qu'un fennec en rut.

- Désolé Heero ! fit il en se grattant la tête. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.  
- Hn.

Heero l'ignora et entreprit de le contourner pour continuer son chemin quand une main lui attrapa le bras. Le soldat fit aussitôt volte-face, attrapa Duo et le plaqua contre le mur. Il posa son bras recouvert de fer sur le cou de l'ennemi, prêt à lui broyer la nuque.

- Hé du calme ! s'exclama le natté. J'ai rien fait !

Heero le regarda dans les yeux. Ce Duo l'avait touché… il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Les améthystes du natté le regardaient, l'air un peu affolé.

_/ Mais ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Il ne peut pas savoir. Je dois me calmer. Moi qui croyais que j'avais oublié… /_

- Ne me touche jamais, fit le soldat froidement en lâchant le natté.  
- Arf t'étais pas obligé de m'étrangler à moitié pour me dire ça, protesta l'autre en se frottant le cou. Je voulais juste te demander un service.  
- Hn.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Heero ne répondit pas et se détourna. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt pour lui à écouter le natté. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur Kyan et son royaume.

- Je connais pas du tout le château, fit Duo. J'ai tendance à vite me perdre. Tu veux pas me faire un peu visiter ?

_/ Il peut le visiter seul. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça. Ou alors il n'a qu'à demander à un valet. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. /_

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fit Heero sèchement.  
- Et si en échange tu me poses des questions ? proposa Duo avec un grand sourire. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, je connais plein de trucs et de royaumes !

_/ C'est vrai… les herboristes sont très demandés dans le monde entier. Ils voyagent énormément et ont accès aux palais. Ils peuvent discuter avec les rois. S'il est allé à Daren et qu'il a vu Kyan, il peut connaître des informations intéressantes. Si, pour les avoir, je n'ai qu'à lui faire un peu visiter le palais… je devrais pouvoir remplir cette mission. /_

- Bien, fit Heero en regardant le natté. Marché conclu.  
- Super ! fit Duo avec un grand sourire. Alors tu me fais visiter ?  
- Hn.  
- Ouais super ! Et si on commençait par… les cuisines ?  
- Hn.  
- T'es toujours comme ça ou c'est parce que c'est moi ?

Heero préféra ne pas répondre. Duo semblait plein de vie. Trop plein de vie. Son parfait opposé. Bavard, joyeux, insouciant. Il allait devoir faire un effort pour le supporter. Le soldat guida le natté jusqu'aux cuisines et le laissa fouiner en prenant soin de rester dans le couloir. Puis il se redressa et le suivit quand Duo sortit sous les cris des cuisiniers, un morceau de pain dans la main.

- Ils chont pas chentils ichi, dit le natté en mâchonnant sa prise.  
- Je devrais t'arrêter pour vol, fit Heero.  
- Pour un bout de pain de rien du tout ? Ca serait pas gentil ça.  
- Hn.

_/ On commence par un bout de pain, et après… Enfin je peux fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Après tout… ça m'est déjà arrivé… /_

Heero chassa ses pensées et s'arrêta en même temps que Duo qui alla s'appuyer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le soldat le laissa admirer la ville avant de décider qu'il était temps de remplir leur contrat complètement.

- Il me semble que nous avons fait un marché, dit-il froidement.  
- C'est vrai, mais on a pas tout visité ! répliqua joyeusement Duo.

_/ S'il veut visiter tout le palais, il n'a pas intérêt à compter sur moi. /_

Heero jeta un regard noir au natté, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par le châtain.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit. Mais il faudrait mieux qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille pour parler, non ?  
- Hn.

Le soldat réfléchit. Ils pouvaient très bien aller dans un cachot mais il y avait toujours des soldats. Ou alors dans une pièce mais on pouvait les surprendre. Ce n'était pas si grave mais quand il s'agissait de Kyan, il valait mieux prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

_/ Le seul endroit sûr que je connaisse, c'est… Mais je ne peux pas y amener un inconnu. D'un autre côté, c'est la bonne heure. Je n'ai jamais partagé cet endroit avec quelqu'un. Mais cet herboriste a l'air si plein de vie… ça devrait lui plaire. /_

Heero se décida et s'avança vers la fenêtre en faisant signe à Duo de se pousser pour le laisser passer.

- Puisque nous sommes là et que le soleil se couche, autant en profiter, dit le soldat. Personne ne nous entendra.  
- Gné ?

Heero bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, leva les yeux vers le mur. Un vague coup d'œil lui suffit à repérer les prises qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il attrapa les premières et se mit à grimper sans aucune hésitation.

_/ Cela fait un petit moment que je n'étais pas revenu ici. Mais je n'ai pour autant oublier le chemin. C'est une bonne chose. /_

Heero s'arrêta un instant, bien agrippé, et regarda en bas. La tête de Duo apparut par la fenêtre.

- Par ici, fit il. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus de ta visite ?

Le soldat fut amusé par l'air de Duo lorsque celui-ci leva le nez vers lui.

_/ Va-t-il relever le défi ou préfère-t-il ne pas s'y risquer ? Oh il accepte. Il est peut-être plus intéressant que ce que je pensais. /_

Heero continua sa propre progression et ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver sur le petit toit carré entouré de trois tours. Il regarda le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Presque le même que dans le passé. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs enfouis en lui. Mais il les chassa aussitôt par réflexe.

_/ Le passé est mort. /_

Heero s'avança vers les créneaux à temps. Il aperçut Duo qui glissait. Le natté lâcha prise. Il allait tomber. Le soldat tendit aussitôt la main et lui agrippa le poignet avant de le tirer vers lui, l'amenant en sécurité sur le toit. Il le lâcha une fois sûr qu'il était bien par terre et croisa les bras.

Duo se releva, faisant la moue, et épousseta ses affaires couvertes de poussière.

- Hum… merci.

Heero haussa les épaules. Son armure ne l'avait pas gêné pour montrer ici, étant très souple, légère et, surtout, elle ne prenait pas la poussière, ou presque pas.

- Ici, nous serons tranquilles pour parler, dit le soldat.

Duo regarda autour de lui, examinant l'endroit.

- On aurait pas pû prendre un autre chemin ? ronchonna-t-il.  
- Il n'y en a pas. Personne ne vient jamais ici, cet endroit n'a aucune utilité.  
- Pourquoi on l'a construit alors ?  
- Une erreur d'architecture. Peut-être aussi que dans le passé il n'y avait pas encore ces tours.

Heero montra du menton les trois tours. Il ne savait pas à quoi servait cet endroit avant. C'était déjà abandonné depuis longtemps quand il y alla la première fois.

- Cet endroit est sûr, reprit Heero. On ne nous entendra pas.  
- Si tu le dis…

Duo se retourna pour regarder le paysage. Heero le laissa admirer la ville sous le soleil mourrant. Il avait l'air de trouver le spectacle magnifique.

_/ Je me demande ce qu'il pense de ce petit coin. Je me sens un peu gêné de lui montrer. C'est un parfait inconnu en fait et cet endroit est comme un endroit secret qui m'appartient, même si officiellement ce n'est pas le cas. Mais il a l'air d'apprécier. Je ne vais pas me plaindre. /_

Heero s'approcha de Duo qui s'était assis sur un créneau et regarda lui aussi le désert.

_/ Il y a si longtemps… du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble. Pourtant, cela ne fait que… six ou sept ans. Je me revois quand même pour la première fois ici… regardant la ville… mon nouvel abri… ma nouvelle vie… tous ces changements alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant… /_

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Duo, le sortant de sa rêverie.  
- Hn, répondit distraitement Heero.

Il revint sur terre, chassant un début de nostalgie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il reprit son regard froid et distant. Il ne devait pas se relâcher ainsi, encore moins en présence de quelqu'un.

- Que sais-tu sur un homme appelé Kyan ? fit le soldat.  
- Je sais que c'est le roi d'un royaume nommé Daren, répondit Duo. Un coin assez éloigné d'ici.  
- Quoi d'autre ?  
- On dit que c'est un bon roi, qu'il s'occupe bien de son peuple. Qu'en général il ne cherche pas à se faire des ennemis, sauf si on le provoque.  
-Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?  
- Quelques fois, quand j'étais de passage. Un homme à l'air sévère et intelligent. Je trouve qu'il aurait besoin de rigoler un peu plus mais bon…

_/ Un homme sévère ? Oui… intelligent ? Aussi… Qui s'occupe bien de son peuple ? Je ne me souviens pas que les gens aient jamais été satisfaits de lui… et il rigolait souvent… je me souviens bien de son rire… mauvais…/_

Heero fronça les sourcils en se rappelant cet homme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je connais de lui… murmura-t-il.  
- Tu le connais ? fit Duo.

Le soldat se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Décidément il se détendait trop. Ca n'allait pas. Il reprit son regard glacial.

- J'en ai entendu parler.

_/ Il ne me croit pas. Ca se voit. Mais peu importe. Je ne répondrai pas à ses interrogations. /_

- D'autres questions ? demanda Duo.

Heero se rappela sa mission de recherche d'informations.

- Sais-tu s'il existe des relations entre Daren et Sanka ?  
- A Sanka, je sais pas, je viens d'arriver, mais à Daren je sais qu'il y a une certaine tension quand on fait allusion à ce royaume. On dit que Galéan et Kyan se seraient frittés à propos de je ne sais quoi. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.  
- Le roi ne connaît pas cet homme, affirma Heero.  
- Si tu le dis… Certains disent aussi que Kyan avait un autre nom avant. Peut-être qu'ils se sont connus dans le passé à ce moment ?  
- Quel nom ?  
- Alors ça… j'en ai aucune idée. A mon avis, s'il a changé de nom, il devait y avoir une bonne raison.  
- Hn.

_/ Kyan avait un autre nom… je l'ignorais. Enfin… je n'étais pas un de ses confidents. Est-il un ancien soldat de Galéan ? Ou un ancien ami ? Peut-être qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment par le passé. C'est étrange… il faut que j'en parle à mon roi. Kyan possède beaucoup de secrets et, à moins qu'il ait énormément changé depuis, ce dont je doute, ils sont toujours importants. /_

Heero regarda Duo.

- Bien, merci, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Et il sauta par-dessus les créneaux. S'agrippant au mur, il commença la descente.

- Hé ! Une minute ! fit Duo.  
- Hn ?  
- Quoi tu pars comme ça ?  
- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour le moment.  
- Et tu dis jamais au revoir aux gens avant de filer ?

Heero regarda le natté, un peu surpris. Non, cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il céda à la demande.

- Et bien, au revoir Duo Maxwell, dit-il.  
- Que Daren t'accompagne dans la nuit ! répondit le natté en souriant.

Heero redescendit le mur et retourna dans le couloir après avoir passé la fenêtre.

_/ Daren ? Que voulait-il dire ? Oh je vois… le dieu… Une minute. /_

Le soldat se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la ville. Il fronça les sourcils.

_/ Ce genre de formules n'est utilisé qu'en Daren. J'avais oublié depuis le temps, mais maintenant je m'en souviens. Duo serait-il issu de ce royaume ? Ce n'est pas impossible… si c'est le cas… je vais devoir me méfier de lui. Il connaît un peu Kyan, si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais il se pourrait qu'il en sache plus qu'il n'y paraît… Ou que je me trompe et qu'il n'ait utilisé cette formule simplement parce qu'il l'a entendu pendant un voyage et qu'il l'aime bien. Ce n'est pas impossible. /_

Heero prit le chemin de ses quartiers, un peu contrarié. Il envisagea d'interroger Duo plus tard à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester dans le doute à ce sujet.

O O O O

Duo regardait la nuit s'installer sur le désert. Et puis, il baissa les yeux. Et déglutit.

_/ J'ai le vertige quand je regarde en baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Et fait plus assez jour pour que j'arrive à bien voir les prises ! J'peux pas descendre ! Au s'couuuuuuuuuuuurs ! Tylouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! /_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Alala pove Duo !  
**Duo** : Pourquoi que c'est toujours moi qui suis dans la merde ?  
**Trowa** : Tu veux qu'on relise les chapitres précédents ?  
**Quatre** : Point pour Trowa.  
**Duo** : Mais heu !  
**Ooka** : En tout cas moi j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre qui était pas prévu à la base quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic ya longtemps !  
**Duo** : Ouais ! A la base, j'étais même pas là moi !  
**Ooka** : Mais c'est arrangé maintenant mon dudu d'amour choupinou chéri.  
**Heero** : Ne sois pas si familière avec lui.  
**Ooka** : Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ?  
**Quatre** : Non, il faut pas se battre !  
**Ooka** : En tout cas moi j'arrête d'écrire pour ce soir ! Enfin je crois… on verra lol ! J'ai cours demain.  
**Duo** : Tu commences qu'à 10h.  
**Ooka** : Pasque ya pas ma prof de français.  
**Duo** : N'empêche que tu commences qu'à 10h. T'aurais le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre.  
**Ooka** : Dis donc toi, ce serait par hasard pour que je te mette avec Hee-chan que tu me harcèles ?  
**Duo** : Moi ? Mais non voyons ! Pour qui tu me prends ?  
**Ooka** : Ah d'accord donc je te mets pas avec Heero !  
**Heero** : Objection.  
**Quatre** _¤tire un rideau sur le débat animé de « mettre Heero et Duo ensembles ou pas pour cette fanfic¤_ : En tout cas si vous avez aimé ou pas… laissez vos avis !  
**Trowa** : Dis donc Quatre… il n'y a que nous de ce côté du rideau…


	6. 06 : Attaque et massacre

Série :  
**Ooka** : Ca commence par un G et ça finit par un g, c'est ?  
**Duo** : Goldorag ?  
**Heero** : Gun charging ?  
**Trowa** : G…g ?  
**Quatre** : Grand bonheur dans un royaume avec de jolies fleurs bleues ?  
**Ooka** : … ça finit pas par g ça.  
**Quatre** : Grand bonheur dans un royaume avec de jolies fleurs bleuesg ?  
**Ooka** : …  
**Trowa** : C'est MA réplique ça !  
**Ooka** : J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que les G-Boys s'incrustent dans mes fiches de chapitres et mes blablas…  
**Duo** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Auteur :  
**Ooka** : C'est moi, Ookam…  
**Duo** : Attends, on va faire moins fatiguant : c'est Ookami…  
**Trowa** : … dagga…  
**Quatre** : … Shamandalie…  
**Heero** : … hn ?  
**Duo** : Heero !!! Fais un effort !  
**Heero** : Hn ?  
**Duo** : Hee-chan ! Mission : dire « Yang ».  
**Heero** : Ryokai. Yang.  
**Ooka** : C'est gentil les gars…  
**Duo** : On fera mieux la prochaine fois, quand on aura expliquer à Heero en détail le truc en version « mission ».

Genre :

**Ooka** : POV de…  
**Duo** : MOI MOI MOI MOI !!! Ya mon POV n'à moi !  
**Quatre** : Moi aussi.  
**Trowa** : Me too.  
**Heero** : Hn.  
**Ooka** : OOC ?  
**Duo** : Possible.  
**Ooka** : Autre chose ?  
**Heero** : Hn.  
**Ooka** : Trowa ?  
**Trowa** : Ca doit là aussi vouloir dire « Ca dépend de vous ».  
**Duo** : Il est chouette Trotro en traducteur !  
**Ooka** : Faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Voyons voir… Galéan est à moi, Tylren'llth aussi, l'armée, la ville, le temps qu'il fait, l'épée de Hee-chan…  
**Heero** : Epée qui ne me sert à rien d'ailleurs… la prochaine fois, je veux un gundam.  
**Duo** : Un gundam dans un univers pas gundamique ?  
**Heero** : Hn.  
**Duo** : En sachant que c'est Ooka qui écrit ?  
**Heero** : Hn.  
**Duo** : Je savais que t'étais suicidaire, mais inconscient ça c'est une nouveauté !  
**Ooka** : Et puis bin eux ils sont pas à moi.  
**Trowa** : Et ils n'ont pas l'intention de l'être.

Petit blabla :  
**Ooka** : Recueillons nous mes frères, pour ce fidèle ami qui nous a quitté définitivement.  
**Duo** : Amen.  
**Quatre** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
**Duo** : Son magnétoscope a définitivement rendu l'âme.  
**Heero** : Tu ne regardes jamais la télé.  
**Ooka** : Oui mais j'ai regardé mes premières vidéos dessus ! Les Walt Disney et tout ça ! Snif snif.  
**Quatre** : Là là c'est bon, il restera à tout jamais dans nos cœurs.

Chapitre 06 : Attaque et massacre.

La nuit était passée, calme et sereine, bien qu'agitée pour certains. Quatre avait réussi à dormir mais il resta nerveux durant son sommeil. Il rêva de lionnes, de serpents, de batailles, et, mêlé dans tout cela, de Trowa. A son réveil cependant le prince avait plus ou moins oublié, gardant seulement le souvenir d'avoir beaucoup bougé pendant la nuit.

Il s'habilla rapidement, se contentant, comme à son habitude, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon couleur fauve. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour déjeuner quand il entendit un grondement.

_/ Est-ce que je rêve encore ? /_

Quatre se retourna et vit, au milieu du couloir, le dragon de l'herboriste. La créature le dévisageait de ses yeux rouges étincelants et à la lueur farouche. Le prince ne fit pas un mouvement, effrayé mais essayant de ne pas le laisser voir. Tylren'llth était beaucoup plus grande que lui et sa mâchoire pouvait sans difficulté lui broyer la colonne vertébrale d'un solide coup de croc.

Le dragon s'avança lentement et s'arrêta devant Quatre. Sa tête s'approcha de celle du blond. Il pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant de la créature. Ses yeux flamboyants le fixaient avec insistance. Le prince aurait bien décampé en vitesse mais il était incapable de bouger et sentait bien que c'était la chose à ne pas faire.

- Tytyl ? fit une voix. Késch tu fais ?

Duo apparut derrière le dragon, un bout d'os dépassant de sa bouche, avec de la viande dans les bras. Le dragon détourna les yeux de Quatre qui n'osa pas soupirer de soulagement. L'herboriste s'approcha à la hauteur de la tête de la créature et aperçut le prince.

- Ah chalut princh ! dit-il avant de retirer l'os de sa bouche, complètement blanc.  
- Heu… bonjour… répondit Quatre.  
- Vous devriez pas avoir peur de Tylounette, sauf si vous avez quelque chose contre moi.

Duo tendit un morceau de viande au dragon qui l'engloutit en quelques secondes. Le natté sourit malicieusement.

_/ Ne pas avoir peur d'un immense dragon qui se balade dans les couloirs… Difficile je trouve… surtout quand il lance des regards pareils… /_

Tylren'llth regarda à nouveau Quatre en faisant craquer affreusement les os d'un autre morceau de viande, puis elle prit une taille plus modeste et se percha sur l'épaule droite de l'herboriste. Lequel souriait encore.

- Tylou aime bien s'amuser, dit-il. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas fait trop peur.  
- Non, non ça ira… répondit Quatre en se sentant tout de même bien mieux maintenant que le dragon était plus petit.  
- Vous avez faim ? J'ai piqué de quoi manger un peu ! Le cuisinier est bien sympa mais moi les plats hyper raffinés des riches, j'aime pas, alors j'ai dû me servir plus ou moins.

Le natté montra au prince le morceau de viande qu'il restait, ainsi que du pain aux céréales, et l'aspect de son sac tendait à prouver qu'il contenait également de quoi manger. Quatre trouvait qu'il exagérait, que voler ainsi ne se faisait pas, mais il préféra ne rien dire.

_/ Je sens que raisonner avec lui est du temps perdu… Cela dit, s'il m'évitait d'aller en cuisine… j'apprécie ce cuisinier mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre à nouveau me raconter sa vie… /_

Duo sourit.

-J'vous invite à manger ? demanda-t-il.  
- Heu… c'est un peu bizarre ? dit Quatre.  
- Bof, répondit le jeune châtain en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes le prince ce de royaume, vous faites ce que vous voulez après tout, non ?

_/ Je fais ce que je veux… Si seulement je pouvais…/_

- J'ai des obligations, comme tout le monde… dit-il.  
- Ouais bin pour une fois, oubliez les ! répliqua Duo. Et puis on va pas vous dire comment manger non plus !  
- Il y a des règles…  
- Les règles, les règles, les règles ! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être chiant d'être prince ! Allez mon petit Quatchounet, on laisse le côté royal de côté et on fonce s'amuser !

_/ Quatchounet ? Mais comment me parle-t-il ! /_

- Faites attention à votre langage, dit-il. N'oubliez pas que vous parlez au prince de Sanka.  
- Bah prince ou pas, on s'en fiche ! Allez, quitte à se faire exécuter, autant que je fasse un truc qui en vaille la peine, comme décoincer quelqu'un que j'aime bien !

Duo Maxwell, herboriste de Windaël, attrapa avec sa main libre le bras de Quatre Mitral, prince du royaume de Sanka, et se mit à courir en le traînant derrière lui.

_/ Mais pour qui se prend-il ??? Enfin… moi qui n'aime pas les lèches bottes… je ne vais pas me plaindre mais… il ya des limites quand même ! /_

- Arrêtez ! dit-il en essayant de se dégager.  
- Mais non ! fit Duo en riant. Tu vas voir, tu ne le regretteras pas ! J'ai vu ça hier en tombant du toit.  
- En tombant du toit ?  
- Un petit problème technique. Pas bien grave. En tout cas, je suis bien tombé ! J'vais te montrer. Ca te fera oublier un peu tes machins royaux, et tu en as bien besoin à mon avis !  
- Maxwell…  
- Duo, s'il te plait, Duo ! Et tutoie au fait, moi je ne vais pas m'en priver maintenant !  
- …

Quatre renonça à résister et suivit le natté qui le fit sortir dehors. Il le traîna jusque dans les jardins, derrière le château, avant de s'arrêter pour se repérer.

- Voyons voir… il faisait nuit, alors évidement… pas facile de retrouver son chemin. Ah voilà !

Duo repartit en courant sans lâcher le bras de Quatre. Ils passèrent par les petits chemins de sable fin entretenus, entourés de palmiers aux longues feuilles qui leur faisaient de l'ombre. Puis il s'arrêta subitement.

- Voilà ! Regarde !

Quatre remit en place sa chemise un peu chiffonnée et suivit le doigt tendu de Duo. Devant eux, se trouvait une sorte de petite oasis entourées de palmier. Au centre, un bassin entouré de pierres ressemblait à un saphir précieux figé dans le sable. De celui-ci partaient quatre chemins et se perdait dans les plantes fleuries. Le prince s'approcha du bassin. Au centre, se trouvait une fontaine toute simple d'où jaillissait une eau claire qui retombait en une pluie fine.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ses rayons faisaient scintiller l'endroit qui ressemblait soudain à un lieu agréable et secret. Le genre de coin où l'on aime s'isoler et où l'on se sent bien.

_/ Dire que je vis ici depuis toujours et que je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit… /_

- C'est beau, hein ? commenta Duo.  
- Oui, approuva Quatre.  
- Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de petits coins comme ça magnifiques. Enfin sur ce, je te laisse ! Il faut que j'aille préparer mes potions et retrouver Tylou. Elle en a profité pour me fausser compagnie et je ne sais pas où je vais l'attraper ! Ce serait dommage si elle croquait un soldat ou deux.  
- Heu… en effet…  
- A la prochaine !

Duo s'éloigna en courant tout en faisant des signes de la main à Quatre qui lui répondit de la même manière en souriant.

_/ Il a beau me manquer de respect, je l'aime bien. Il est si joyeux… ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça, si empli de vie, dans ce palais d'habitude morne et ennuyeux. /_

Le prince resta encore quelques minutes dans ce petit endroit secret, puis il fit demi-tour. Il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps mais si son père s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas en train d'étudier, il aurait droit à un long sermon. Cependant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale, il vit sur sa gauche les murailles séparant le château de la ville. Il aurait bien voulu faire un petit tour parmi son peuple avant de rentrer s'enfermer… aller voir le cirque de Trowa.

_/ Ils doivent être inquiets… ils n'ont sans doute pas eu de nouvelles… je crois que ce serait une bonne chose d'aller les voir. Et si j'ai besoin d'une excuse… je dirais que j'ai voulu faire mon enquête à ce sujet afin d'en apprendre plus sur lui. /_

Ainsi Quatre sortit du palais. Autour de lui, malgré l'heure matinale, les gens s'activaient. Pour la plupart, c'étaient des marchands qui se dépêchaient de mettre en place leurs étalages. Le prince se hâta de sortir de la cité. Une fois devant les murailles, il s'arrêta pour regarder la grande tente du cirque et les autres, plus petites. Les cages étaient toujours près de l'oasis.

Quatre s'approcha de la grande tente. Il entendit des voix à l'intérieur et, quand il entra discrètement, il vit que c'était Catherine qui criait après un garçon.

- Fill, tu attends quoi pour aller aux nouvelles ? disait-elle.  
- Enfin Catherine, répondit le dénommé Fill, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas entrer comme ça au palais et demander des nouvelles d'un assassin !  
- Trowa n'est pas un assassin !  
- Tu l'as bien vu attaquer le roi, tout comme moi !

Catherine ne trouva rien à répondre à cette évidence. Quatre se sentit coupable.

_/ Apparemment Trowa est apprécié ici… et à cause de moi il est dans les cachots… enfin s'il n'y était pas il serait mort mais… il ne souffrirait plus… /_

Catherine se tourna soudain vers lui et ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis elle s'avança vers le prince, l'air menaçante avec des couteaux entre les doigts.

- Prince ou pas, si vous ne me dites pas ce qui est arrivé à Trowa, je vous découpe en morceaux ! dit-elle sur un ton mauvais.  
- Du calme… fit Quatre. Je venais vous voir pour cela justement…

Le visage de la jeune femme se radoucit. Elle baissa ses couteaux.

- Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Il… va plutôt bien… répondit prudemment Quatre. Pour le moment.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?  
- Pour l'heure, il est interrogé. Après, je ne sais pas. J'espère pouvoir convaincre mon père de ne pas le faire exécuter…

Catherine afficha un air méfiant.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Après tout, d'après les apparences, il a voulu tué votre père.

Quatre ne savait que répondre…

_/ Oui, je sais que c'est tout à fait irrationnel. Mais… je ne veux pas qu'il meure. /_

Le prince allait tenter une réponse quand quelqu'un entra dans la tente en coup de vent, le sauvant.

- Cathy !! fit l'homme, l'air affolé. Viens vite voir !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Viens !

L'homme ressortit. Catherine, Quatre et Fill le suivirent. Dehors, dans les cages près de l'oasis, tous les animaux étaient affolés. Ils se cognaient contre les barreaux, semblant vouloir essayer de sortir de leurs prisons. Le prince se tourna vers le désert et fut cloué sur place. A l'horizon, des dunes de sable, à perte de vue. Et une longue bande noire, grouillante, qui semblait grossir à vue d'œil. Dans le ciel, juste au dessus de cette masse qui se rapprochait, des ombres immenses planant sur l'air.

_/ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?? C'est effrayant ! Serait-ce… une attaque ? De ce Kyan ? /_

Le prince jeta un coup d'œil à Catherine qui semblait tout aussi effrayée que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… dit-elle.  
- Excusez-moi, je dois retourner au palais, dit Quatre. Il faut que je prévienne mon père.

_/ C'est grave. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi grand. Si c'est une armée, ce qui semble être le cas, ils sont très nombreux. Je dois prévenir père tout de suite. /_

Quatre fit volte face mais soudain une immense ombre le recouvrit. Il leva la tête, eut le temps d'apercevoir une patte griffue deux fois plus grande que lui avant que quelqu'un ne lui saute dessus pour le plaquer à terre. Le prince éternua, le nez dans le sable. Il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le nez et un claquement sec lui indiqua que les griffes s'étaient refermées sur du vide.

- Ô par Sanka, vous n'avez rien ? fit Catherine en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Non, grâce à vous, répondit Quatre.

Il leva les yeux et se sentit soudain très mal. Un immense dragon, presque plus grand que tout le palais, vola sur la cité. Ses longues ailes noires aux griffes impressionnantes battaient l'air, provoquant des vents violents. Sa longue gueule parsemée de crocs acérés plongeait en avant, essayant de happer des gens qui couraient. Ses pattes attrapaient des victimes avant de les broyer et de les lancer au hasard.

_/ Sanka… quelle horreur ! Il faut arrêter ça ! /_

Mais Quatre ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se tourna vers l'horizon. D'autres immenses dragons noirs arrivèrent. D'autres, rouges et bruns, avaient des cornes et crachaient du feu. Ils attaquaient la ville. Plus loin, la bande noire se rapprochait vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Le prince chercha à retrouver son calme. Il se tourna vers Catherine qui ne bougea pas, terrorisée, choquée.

- Catherine ! cria Quatre. Réveillez-vous ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri avec tous ceux que vous trouverez ! Allez vous réfugiez dans l'oasis ! Vite !  
- Et vous ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Partez ! Allez !

Catherine hocha la tête et se mit à courir, rassemblant les gens du cirque comme elle pouvait. Quatre regarda les dragons tourner autour de la ville, plongeant dans les plus grandes rues pour tuer, détruisant les bâtiments. Tout le monde criait, pleurait, courait. Cela lui fit mal. C'était comme si on lui écorchait le cœur.

Le prince se tourna vers la bande noire. Il aperçut des armes scintillantes sous le soleil. C'étaient des hommes en armures noires. Nombreux. Très nombreux. Il devait rassembler leur propre armée, et vite. Mais, alors qu'il commençait à courir pour retourner au palais, il entendit des cris derrière lui. Se retournant, il aperçut deux enfants affalés par terre, pleurant. Il n'hésita pas.

Courrant vers eux, il les rassura comme il put par quelques paroles avant de les porter. Ils étaient petits et jeunes, leurs poids n'étaient pas une trop grande gêne. Quatre rentra dans la cité et chercha un endroit où ils pourraient mettre les enfants en sécurité. Un dragon passa juste au dessus de lui, démolissant le toit d'une maison. La pierre tomba sur le groupe. Le prince eut le temps de bondir désespérément en avant.

Les enfants lui échappèrent, roulant dans le sable. Mais ils se relevèrent et se mirent à courir, oubliant Quatre. Celui-ci grimaça. Il essaya de bouger mais il ne le pouvait. Le bout de toit lui était tombé dessus et le bloquait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'os cassés mais s'il ne se sortait pas de là tout de suite, il allait vite se retrouver en mauvaise posture.

Quatre fit de son mieux, rampant par terre, essayant de pousser la pierre avec ses épaules, sans succès. Les gens couraient en tout sens devant lui sans se soucier de l'aider.

_/ Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir… ils sont terrorisés et doivent penser à se sauver. /_

Lorsque le prince commença à réussir à glisser hors de son piège, il entendit des bruits de pas et de cris de rage. Il tourna la tête et aperçut à gauche des hommes recouverts d'armures noires. L'ennemi était là… mais que faisait leur propre armée ? Un violent courant d'air ébouriffa Quatre qui plaça une main devant son visage pour le protéger. Un dragon rouge, immense, se posa juste devant lui. Sa tête s'avança jusqu'à ce que son œil le frôle. Un œil jaune, immense, plus grand qu'une fenêtre. La créature gronda.

Quelqu'un parla. Quatre ne comprit rien à la langue qu'employait l'homme. Mais, apparemment, le dragon saisit le sens des mots. Il retira sa tête et poussa le bloc de pierre du bout du museau, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la rue sans difficulté. Quatre essaya de se relever mais des mains l'agrippèrent sans ménagement. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était blessé à la tête. Tout devint flou autour de lui mais il vit bien le sang rouge gicler de son front sur le sable.

_/ Non… je dois prévenir père… appeler Heero… et… Trowa qui est dans son cachot… Trowa… il faut le libérer… il… Trowa… /_

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Une soudaine douleur lui irradia le crâne. Il entendit quelques mots incompréhensifs avant de sombrer dans une inconscience totale.

O O O O

Duo était retourné aux cuisines, certain d'y trouvé une certaine dragonne. Quand il arriva aux abords du domaine sacré, il entendit des bruits de bagarre.

_/ Gagné. Sûr qu'elle est là ! /_

Quand il poussa timidement la porte, il manqua recevoir un plat dans la figure.

- SALETE DE BESTIOLE !!! rugit une voix. JE VAIS LA TUER !  
- Heu… fit Duo. Je vous conseille pas de la menacer…

La dragonne surgit de nul part. De la taille d'un chien, elle volait, des saucisses dans la gueule. Duo lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Viens Tyl, avant qu'on ait encore des problèmes !

Il se mit à courir, la dragonne volant à côté de lui. Derrière eux, un cuisiner sortit en les injuriant. Duo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Une fois certain qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, le natté s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle devant une fenêtre donnant sur la ville. La dragonne se posa sur le rebord en prenant une taille plus modeste et engloutit ses saucisses.

- Je peux pas te laisser seule deux minutes toi, hein ? fit Duo en rigolant.

La dragonne ne jugea pas utile de faire mine de l'écouter et continua son repas.

_/ Alala… ces dragons, ils sont vraiment impossibles… tiens ? Des bruits de pas. Si c'est une armée de cuisiniers, je suis mal… /_

Duo se retourna et aperçut le capitaine Heero.

_/ Ouf. /_

- Salut Heero ! fit il joyeusement. Comment ça va ?  
- Hn, répondit par automatisme le soldat.  
- Toujours autant expressif à ce que je vois… besoin de mes services ?  
- Pour le moment, je ne crois pas.  
- La potion ne doit plus faire effet sur notre ami. Je peux en refaire.  
- Hn.  
- Ya mieux comme conversation.

Heero ne répondit pas. Duo soupira.

_/ Pff quelle plaie ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'un mec avec des yeux aussi beaux est aussi peu social ? C'est dommage… /_

Heero continua son chemin. Le natté retourna à la fenêtre. Et aperçut au loin une bande noire grouillante, ainsi que des ombres dans le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hé Heero, dit-il sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'il voyait.  
- Hn ?  
- Viens voir… c'est quoi ça ?

Heero le rejoignit et fixa l'horizon. Son regard s'assombrit.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne me plaît pas, dit-il. Je vais en avertir le roi.  
- Ca a l'air d'avancer très vite. Une armée ennemie ?  
- Possible.

Le soldat partit en courant sans laisser le temps à Duo de dire autre chose.

_/ Bin mince alors… /_

Le natté regarda l'horizon noir avec insistance.

_/ On dirait… hé ho me dites pas qu'il a fait ça ! Je croyais qu'on devait juste s'occuper de Galéan ! Il était pas prévu qu'on attaque comme ça !! Oh merde, merde, merde, je fais quoi moi ? /_

Duo trépigna sur place. Tylren'llth le regarda sans comprendre son agitation. Le natté lui rendit son regard.

- Bon ma petite Tytyl, on va changer nos plans, dit-il. D'abord tirer Trowa de là. Ensuite, aller voir ce que ces crétins comptent faire. Viens ! On va y aller à la bourrin !

Il se mit à courir en direction des cachots, sa natte lui battant le bas du dos. La dragonne voletait à côté de lui. Il dévala les escaliers et retrouva sans peine la cellule où se trouvait Trowa. Le garde lui lança un regard étonné. Duo n'attendit pas longtemps pour lui flanquer un solide coup du revers de la main sur la nuque. Il s'assura que l'homme ne lui causerait pas de soucis en l'assommant avec soin, puis ouvrit la porte. Trowa était assis contre le mur du fond, l'air tranquille.

- Viens Tro, on file ! dit Duo en l'attrapant par un bras pour le forcer à se lever.  
- Duo ? fit le garçon à la mèche. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je crois qu'ils attaquent.  
- Ils ? Attends, tu es certain ?  
- Presque.

Les deux garçons se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, Duo soutenant Trowa qui avait encore un peu mal à cause de ses brûlures. La dragonne ouvrait le chemin, prête à attaquer les soldats.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, dit Trowa.  
- Je le sais bien ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. C'est pas normal.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ?  
- Je crois que je préfère pas le savoir tu vois.

O O O O

Heero courut jusqu'à la chambre du roi et, par chance, l'y trouva. Galéan écrivait tranquillement à son bureau.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis d'entrer, dit-il sans se donner la peine de relever la tête vers le soldat.  
- Excusez-moi majesté mais c'est une urgence. Nous sommes attaqués.

Le roi se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers Heero.

- Convoque immédiatement nos soldats, dit-il.  
- A vos ordres.

Heero ressortit de la pièce quand une grande secousse le jeta à terre, ébranlant tout le palais. Il se redressa et se mit à courir mais soudain une immense patte transperça le mur, lui barrant le chemin. Il eut le réflexe de porter ses bras croisés devant sa tête pour la protéger des débris de pierre.

_/ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? /_

Le soldat toussa et avança dans la poussière en dégainant son épée. La patte commença à se retirer. Il se rua en avant. Sa lame heurta les écailles et rebondit dessus sans même les érafler. Un rugissement retentit dehors.

_/ Un dragon ? Comment est-ce possible ? Serait-ce celui de Duo… ? /_

Heero eut la bonne idée de sauter en arrière, évitant une griffe plus grande que lui de l'embrocher. La patte se retira et, à la place, une immense tête entra dans le couloir par le trou dans le mur. Les yeux jaunes regardèrent un peu partout avant de se fixer sur le soldat. Le combat risquait d'être difficile… Heero ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les dragons et apparemment leur donner des coups d'épée était inutile.

- Heero, viens.

Le soldat se retourna et aperçut le roi qui lui faisait signe de le suivre. Heero jeta un coup d'œil au dragon à temps pour relever son épée. Les deux immenses crocs de la gueule de la créature ricochèrent dessus. Il fit ce qu'il put pour contenir l'assaut mais fut forcé de reculer. Ses bras tremblaient, incapable de résister à la force du dragon. Alors il fit un pas de côté avant de rejoindre son roi à reculons, prêt à le protéger.

- Laisse-le Heero, fit Galéan. Contre un dragon, tu ne peux rien. Nous devons fuir.  
- Où voulez-vous aller ? demanda Heero sans lâcher la créature des yeux. Il doit y en avoir d'autres s'ils font partis de cette armée.  
- Contente-toi de me suivre et de me couvrir.  
- A vos ordres.

Le roi s'enfonça dans le couloir. Heero le suivit à reculons, tentant désespérément de contenir les assauts du dragon. Finalement, l'animal ne put continuer, l'endroit étant trop petit pour lui, ses épaules étant arrivées au trou. Alors il releva la tête, commençant à faire s'effondrer le plafond.

_/ On ne pourra pas s'en sortir s'il continue. Que compte faire le roi ? /_

Heero eut la réponse en se retournant. Galéan examinait une tapisserie fixée sur un mur avec attention. Il la parcourut avec ses mains avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira sur un fil apparemment au hasard et aussitôt le mur s'enfonça avant de pivoter vers l'intérieur pour laisser un passage. Le courant d'air froid qui s'en éleva ébouriffa les mèches de Heero qui regardait, intrigué.

- Allez, vite, fit le roi en s'enfonçant déjà dans le nouveau couloir.

Heero préféra ne pas poser de questions et, à reculons, se protégeant avec le bras des débris du plafond qui s'écroulait, il s'engagea dans le corridor sombre et étroit.

O O O O

- Shit bon sang mais ils sont fous ou quoi ? jura Duo.

_/ On peut se poser la question, en effet. Pourquoi Kyan attaque-t-il Sanka sans même nous prévenir ? C'est anormal. /_

Trowa gémit quand Duo les plaqua tous les deux contre un mur afin d'éviter un bout de plafond.

- Oups désolé.  
- Ca ira. Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?  
- J'en sais rien ! Là où le plafond nous tombera pas dessus pour commencer. Faut qu'on arrive à parler à l'un d'eux.  
- Attention !

Le garçon à la mèche eut le bon réflexe de pousser Duo avec assez de force, ce qui lui permit en même temps de bondir en arrière. Le palais tout entier sembla lui tomber dessus alors qu'il était agenouillé par terre, se protégeant la tête tant bien que mal. Quand, enfin, l'avalanche de pierres et de poussière se calma, Trowa se releva en grimaçant un peu et observa les dégâts. Il y avait un… ou plutôt il manquait un bout du couloir…

_/ La queue d'un dragon a dû passer par là pendant qu'il survolait le palais. /_

Trowa releva la tête. Il pouvait apercevoir le ciel qui était noir. Il semblait grouiller. Le garçon à la mèche baissa les yeux. A quelques centimètres de ses pieds, le sol avait disparu, écroulé. Plusieurs mètres de vide jusqu'à l'autre côté du couloir où Duo se tenait, l'air énervé.

- Ya quand même des limites ! Trowa, ça va ?  
- Oui.  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Un rugissement les interrompit. Trowa jeta un coup d'œil par la brèche de gauche. Il aperçut la ville, au loin, en flammes, les dragons tournant autour, plongeant parfois pour remonter la gueule pleine de victimes. C'était intolérable. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Le garçon à la mèche revint à Duo qui regardait lui aussi.

- Vas-y, ne m'attends pas, dit-il. Je peux m'en sortir seul. Vas-y avec ton dragon.  
- Ah tu l'as vue ?  
- Oui. Vas-y. Tu me raconteras comment tu l'as eu une autre fois.  
- Sûr que ça ira ?  
- Oui.  
- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors !

Trowa hocha la tête et se détourna avant de suivre le couloir en se tenant aux murs.

_/ Je dois voir un soldat. J'espère qu'ils sont déjà là. Il faut arrêter cette boucherie. Qu'est-ce que Kyan a derrière la tête ? Rien de tout ça n'était prévu. Je ne comprends pas. /_

Le garçon à la mèche continua sa marche tant bien que mal jusqu'à arriver dans le hall principal. Les tapisseries étaient en feu. Un des deux escaliers n'existaient plus. Des pierres jonchaient toute la salle. Trowa s'avança tant bien que mal vers l'entrée. Un autre rugissement se fit entendre et soudain le dôme sembla s'effriter avant de s'ouvrir en deux, laissant la lumière s'engouffrer. Le garçon à la mèche eut le temps de se coller à un mur et de se protéger la tête.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut une immense fissure dans le dôme. Des griffes entrèrent par cette ouverture et l'agrandirent, provoquant une pluie de pierre.

_/ Un dragon sur le dôme… si je ne sors pas de là rapidement, je vais me retrouver pris sous les décombres. /_

Trowa entreprit de gagner la porte du hall mais soudain c'est tout le dôme qui s'écroula, comme si le dragon, exaspéré, s'était mis à sauter dessus comme un enfant énervé. Le garçon à la mèche essaya d'éviter les débris mais il y en avait bien trop. Il ne put échapper à la pierre presque aussi grande que lui qui lui tomba dessus. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de sa situation avant de sombrer dans le néant.

O O O O

_/ Ok, ok, j'insiste pas. /_

- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors !

Duo regarda Trowa partir avant de revenir à la brèche dans l'ex-mur qui donnait sur la ville. C'était un véritable massacre. Kyan allait trop loin ! Le natté chercha sa dragonne des yeux. Elle attendait sagement à ses pieds. Il lui sourit avant de lui parler dans cette autre langue étrange qui ressemblait à des grognements mêlés de sifflements reptiliens.

**- Ok Tylou, tu es prête pour te dérouiller vraiment les ailes ?  
****- Bien sûr !**

La dragonne commença à grandir, ravie de pouvoir laisser tomber leur petite comédie.

_/ Alala c'est fou ce qu'elle est joueuse ! Bon allez, au travail, faut qu'on arrête ce massacre ! /_

Tylren'llth déploya ses longues ailes noires soudain aussi immenses que les voiles d'un bateau, tout en sortant pour ne pas abîmer davantage le palais. Duo grimpa sur sa queue recouverte d'une crête de pics plus grands que lui et les utilisa pour atteindre les épaules du dragon.

**- Allez Tytyl, prends ta taille finale et on s'envole !  
****- Toi tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes avec ce petit jeu, grogna la dragonne.  
****- Eeeeeeeeeee… bon on la refait : Tytyl adorée, ma chérie d'amour, tu veux bien prendre ta taille finale et t'envoler ?  
****- Non.  
**- … **j'le dirai à Kyan na !  
****- C'est pas du jeu !  
****- Je me demande ce qu'il répondrait à ça.  
-****C'est bon, mauvais joueur.  
- ****Evidement, dès que je gagne, je suis mauvais joueur.**

La dragonne souffla, faisant ployer les palmiers des jardins avant de prendre son envol, désormais aussi grande que les autres dragons. Duo s'agrippa tant bien que mal. Une fois en hauteur, il eut tout le loisir d'observer la ville. Les rues étaient presque toutes démolies, la plupart des gens couraient, paniqués, les dragons à leurs trousses. Une armée de soldats était entrée, ravageant tout sur leur passage, ou du moins ce qui restait après celui des créatures.

_/ C'est horrible. Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Il n'y a pas besoin de tuer tous ces gens pour s'emparer de Sanka !! Au lieu de massacrer sans raisons, ils feraient mieux de s'occuper du roi. D'ailleurs, où il est celui-là ? Et son armée ? /_

Duo renonça à tenter d'arrêter la folie meurtrière des dragons et des hommes, ça n'aurait servi à rien à part leur donner un prétexte pour s'en prendre à lui, et essaya plutôt de localiser Galéan, sans succès. Alors il resta là, sur le dos de Tylren'llth, à regarder de loin la ville qui lui paraissait petite vue d'ici, inquiet pour Trowa, horrifié pour les habitants… et énervé envers Kyan.

_/ Comment a-t-il pu ordonner un massacre pareil ?? Roi ou pas, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser ! Il vient de baisser d'un coup dans mon estime là ! /_

La mort dans l'âme, Duo ne put rien faire sinon regarder la bataille gagnée d'avance se dérouler sous ses yeux impuissants. Il vit l'armée de Sanka se défendre tant bien que mal mais face aux dragons et aux hommes de Kyan, ils ne purent pas faire grand-chose…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Il est plus long que les autres ce chapitre…  
**Duo** : Bah on va pas se plaindre !  
**Quatre** : SI ON VA SE PLAINDRE !!!  
**Ooka** : Gné ?  
**Duo** : Il est pas content pasque t'as bouzillé son royaume.  
**Heero** : De toute façon il n'y avait aucune installation militaire digne de ce nom, il ne pouvait que perdre face à un ennemi un peu équipé.  
**Trowa** : Des dragons, des équipements militaires ?  
**Heero** : Pour l'époque, oui.  
**Quatre** : C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR MASSACRER MON ROYAUME !  
**Ooka** : C'est pas ton royaume, c'est celui de ton père je te signale.  
**Quatre** : Pareil.  
**Ooka** : Nan.  
**Duo** : Et au fait si vous voulez laisser des reviews…  
**Quatre** : SOUTENEZ MOI ! NON A LA DESTRUCTION DE SANKA ! FAISONS UNE PETITION ! TOUS CONTRE L'AUTRICE !  
**Duo** : Ca se dit « autrice » ?  
**Quatre** : Ta gueule.  
**Duo** : Si ya pas de OOC dans ce chapitre, yen a dans ce blabla de fin, c'est sûr.


	7. 07 : Première rencontre

Série :  
**Ooka** : Gundam Wing ou Les feux de l'amour qui ont des problèmes d'allumettes !  
**Duo** : Les feux de l'amour ??  
**Ooka** : Machin aime truc qui aime bidule qui aime pas machin alors machin-chouette veut se battre avec bidule pour récupérer comme ça machin aimera plus bidule mais truc-bidule qui…  
**Heero** : Amour ? Ca veut dire quoi ?  
**Quatre** : Laisse Heero, retourne astiquer Wing.  
**Heero** : Ryokai.  
**Wufei** : C'est un truc de onna.  
**Ooka** : Toi tu vas souffrir dans ma fanfic.  
**Wufei** : QUOI ??? J'Y SUIS ???  
**Ooka** : Pas encore mais ça va pas tarder.  
**Wufei** : Je refuse !  
**Ooka** : Comme si je lui demandais son avis… niark niark niark  
**Duo** : … Wufei… cours… vite…

Auteur :  
**Ooka** : Vas-y Duo, je te laisse faire ton plan !  
**Duo** : Ca va marcher cette fois ! J'ai bien tout expliqué à Heero. Allez les gars ! L'autrice, c'est Ookami…  
**Heero** : Yang !  
**Trowa** : … dagga…  
**Heero** : Yang !  
**Quatre** : … Shamandalie…  
**Heero **: Yang !  
**Ooka** : C'est pas encore tout à fait ça…  
**Duo** : Mais merde Heero tu fais chier là ! Tu nous massacres tout !  
**Heero** : Hn ?  
**Duo** : On aura une autre chance ?  
**Ooka** : Dans le chapitre prochain, ok…  
**Duo** : Arigato !

Genre :  
**Ooka** : YAOÏ ! Mais…  
**Duo** : Pas entre les deux qu'on croyait à mon avis.  
**Ooka** : C'est ça qui est marrant ! On va voir si yen a qui s'en seront douté :p  
**Heero** : Possible.  
**Quatre** : OOC.  
**Ooka** : Sûr ça ?  
**Quatre** : Non mais comme ça personne pourra te dire que c'est du OOC et que tu l'avais pas dit.  
**Ooka** : Merci Quatchou.  
**Trowa** : Shounen ai.  
**Ooka** : C'est toi qui dis ça ?  
**Trowa** : Je propose.  
**Duo** : Yen a un peu, non ?  
**Ooka** : Sûrement.  
**Heero** : Angst.  
**Ooka** : C'est vrai ça ?  
**Heero** : Angst.  
**Duo** : Sûr Hee-chan ?  
**Heero** : ANGST !  
**Duo** : C'est ta faute Ooka !  
**Ooka** : Qu'est-ce j'ai fait encore ?  
**Duo** : A force de le torturer dans « Le cadeau de Heero » il est tout angstisé  
maintenant !  
**Ooka** : Oups gomenasai

Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Les soldats sont à moi… sauf un…  
**Heero** : Hn.  
**Duo** : Celui-là, tu me le réserves !  
**Heero** : Heu…  
**Ooka** : D'accord duduchou !  
**Duo** : Ouais !  
**Heero** : Je peux donner mon avis ?  
**Ooka et Duo** : NON !  
**Heero** : …

Petit blabla :

**Ooka** : Je crois qu'à chaque fois je sais pas trop comment finir mon chapitre et que quand je trouve une idée…  
**Duo** : Ca fait un chapitre plus long que les précédents.  
**Quatre** : Bah c'est pas grave.  
**Ooka** : Ouais t'as raison ! Allez, on laisse lire les monsieurs et les madames ! _¤part à la recherche d'une boîte de cookies pour écrire le chapitre 08¤  
_**Duo** : BRULEZ TOUTES LES BOITES DE COOKIES QUE VOUS TROUVEREZ !!  
**Heero** : Pourquoi ?  
**Duo** : Après ce chapitre, il va y avoir un POV de moi… je crains le pire si elle trouve des cookies !

Chapitre 07 : Première rencontre.

Quatre grimaça. Il avait un mal de crâne affreux. Il bougea un peu. Il était allongé par terre, sur le flanc, les genoux un peu relevés. Ses bras étaient étalés devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir une image nette. Ses poignets, devant son visage, étaient liés par une corde qui lui rentrait dans la peau. Ca s'annonçait mal. Mais…

_/ Au moins je suis toujours en vie… mais où ? /_

Le prince entreprit de se relever et y parvint tant bien que mal pour se retrouver assis à genoux sur le sable. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de tente brune plutôt petite. D'après la luminosité, il devait être le soir, peu avant le coucher du soleil. Il se rappelait avoir été agrippé… et puis, plus rien. Quatre porta ses deux mains liées à son front. Il les retira pleines de sang. Apparemment il avait été sérieusement blessé.

_/ Enfin… je ne suis pas vraiment dans un sale état… On dit que les blessures au cuir chevelu sont celles qui saignent le plus… ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça. Maintenant… qu'est-il arrivé à la ville ? A père ? Et Heero ? Et Trowa… /_

- Tu es réveillé, fit une voix derrière lui.

Quatre sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir, assis en tailleur, le garçon à la longue mèche qui le regardait.

_/ Comment est-il arrivé là ? /_

Le prince baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Comment réagir ? Il était toujours gêné… il ne devait pas, bien sûr, mais c'était pourtant un fait. Quatre essaya de se cacher tant bien que mal sous ses mèches blondes. Il sursauta quand une main douce les lui releva. Il tourna la tête.

- Tu es blessé, fit Trowa en retirant sa main avec du sang dessus. Tu as besoin de soin.  
- Je… c… ce n'est pas la peine… bafouilla Quatre avant de baisser les yeux. Où sommes-nous ?

Il entendit quelques mouvements et soudain une main ferme lui agrippa le menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Trowa le regardait avec un œil critique, presque professionnel, tout en rejetant sur le côté les mèches blondes de Quatre. Le prince se sentit rougir.

_/ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ??? /_

- Si je ne me trompe pas, dit le garçon à la longue mèche, nous sommes dans le camp établi par l'armée qui a attaqué la ville.  
- La ville… est-elle détruite ? demanda Quatre, soudain effrayé. Nos soldats l'ont-ils défendue ? Et mon père ?

Trowa haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien apparemment. Il attrapa un chiffon mouillé et commença à nettoyer la blessure du prince qui baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une sorte de cruche en terre cuite.

_/ Au moins, on nous a laissé de l'eau… c'est donc qu'on doit avoir une certaine utilité pour eux… enfin… moi je peux comprendre… je suis le fils du roi de Sanka… mais Trowa ? Comment… /_

- Comment es-tu arrivé là ? demanda-t-il en jugeant que, dans de telles circonstances, il pouvait faire abstraction du vouvoiement.

Haussement d'épaules.

- J'ai été assommé par des débris, répondit-il en continuant son travail. A mon réveil, j'étais ici.  
- Oh… pourquoi ?  
- Comment le saurais-je ?  
- Pardon…

_/ Je suis stupide. Evidement qu'il ne peut pas le savoir… /_

Trowa ne releva pas et finit de nettoyer la blessure. Puis il lâcha Quatre et déchira le chiffon en deux avant de bander le front du blond. Lequel se laissait faire silencieusement.

_/ Pourquoi me soigne-t-il ? Après ce que j'ai fait… je suis son ennemi, après tout… Et puis… Je suis attaché. Lui non ? C'est étrange. /_

Quatre préféra ne rien dire à ce propos. Mais c'était tout de même déconcertant. Trowa acheva ses soins et contempla d'un œil critique le résultat.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, dit-il après un moment. Une coupure un peu longue. Ca cicatrisera.  
- Merci…

Un autre haussement d'épaule. Comme si c'était normal qu'il fasse ça. Quatre soupira et baissa la tête sur ses mains tâchées.

_/ Je suis inquiet… que s'est-il passé ? Comment vont les habitants ? Et père ? Sont-ils seulement encore en vie… ? /_

Quatre soupira. Rester ainsi dans l'incertitude… c'était pire que tout. Impossible de savoir… de faire quoi que ce soit… Et puis… pourquoi les avait-on attaqué ? Etait-ce cet homme dont parlait Heero ? Ce… Kyan ? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à eux ? Un roi avide de pouvoir ? Une autre raison ?

Un pan de la toile se souleva, laissant le passage à un homme. Quatre tourna la tête vers lui. C'était un soldat en armure noire.

- Toi le blond, puisque tu es réveillé suis-moi, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

_/ On dirait qu'il a un accent… il ne doit pas être du royaume. Enfin c'est plutôt normal… qui attaquerait son propre royaume ? /_

Quatre se leva tant bien que mal et suivit l'homme dehors après avoir jeté un regard à Trowa. Il se trouvait bel et bien dans un camp. Dehors, des milliers de tentes avaient été dressées sur le sable, juste à l'entrée de la ville. Au loin, le prince put apercevoir les murailles. En ruines. Il eut un pincement au cœur. L'homme le mena dans le dédale de toiles. Il y avait d'autres soldats qui, à son passage, ricanaient ou faisaient les fiers. Quatre garda obstinément la tête droite, les ignorant.

Le soldat qu'il suivait le fit entrer dans une tente plus vaste que les autres, sans doute les quartiers du responsable. A l'intérieur, il remarqua que ce n'était pas tellement mieux que dans sa « cellule ». Le seul changement majeur était la taille de l'endroit, une natte à l'air confortable, une table assez grande et un fauteuil sur lequel était assis un homme. Le soldat qui avait amené Quatre se frappa la poitrine de la main droite en se tenant droit.

- Général, voici l'homme que vous avez demandé, dit-il d'une voix claire.  
- Fort bien, répondit une voix. Tu peux nous laisser.  
- Bien, général. J'attendrai dehors.

Et le soldat sortit, laissant Quatre seul face à l'inconnu. C'était un homme d'âge mur apparemment. Ses cheveux bruns laissaient un front dégagé et haut. Ses yeux bleus/gris ne montraient qu'un calme serein. Son armure était noire mais plus fine que les autres. Un dragon de la même couleur aux contours argentés était gravé sur son plastron.

- Je m'appelle Treize Kushrenada, je suis le général de cette armée, dit-il sans montrer d'émotions.  
- Je suis Mitral Quatre, prince de Sanka, répondit le blond sur le même ton.  
- Parfait. Maintenant, dites-moi où se trouve votre père.

_/ Mon père ? Il n'a pas été pris ? Je suis soulagé. Mais… où est-il ? A-t-il pû s'enfuir ? Echapper à ces dragons ? Est-ce possible ? /_

- C'est une bonne question, fit Quatre sur un ton calme malgré sa situation.  
- Et je vous conseille d'y répondre.  
- Même si je le pouvais, je crois bien que je ne le ferais pas.  
- Ainsi donc vous prétendez ne pas connaître la position du roi de Sanka ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Et je suppose que le nom d'Agbad ne vous dit rien ?

_/ Agbad ? Cela me dit quelque chose mais je ne vois pas quoi… comme un nom vaguement lu dans un livre. /_

- En effet.

Le général se leva.

- Je n'aime pas la violence inutile, dit-il. Mais je ne refuse pas de l'utiliser quand il le faut. Aussi je vous suggère de revoir vos réponses.

Quatre hésita un instant. Pouvait-il espérer envoyer ce Treize et son armée sur une mauvaise piste ? Est-ce que cela aiderait son père ? Non. Ce général n'avait pas l'air de partir à bride abattu sur une piste donnée par un ennemi.

- Agbad est peut-être une pâtisserie que je ne connais pas ? proposa Quatre.

Treize afficha un air contrarié.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de continuer sur cette route.  
- Je la trouve plutôt bonne moi.  
- Faites attention prince Mitral.  
- Vous pouvez dire « prince » tout court vous savez.  
- Ne jouez pas avec ma patience.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que j'oserais ?

Treize soupira avant d'aller se rasseoir mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Un soldat demanda à entrer.

- Oui ? fit le général.

L'homme entra et se mit au garde à vous de la même manière que l'autre, le poing sur la poitrine avant de parler dans une autre langue que Quatre ne comprenait pas. Mais il la trouva plutôt moche, avec ces grognements et ces sifflements aigus.

- Très bien, fit le général en croisant les mains sur la table. Prince Mitral, je crois que la violence ne sera plus nécessaire pour notre affaire.

La gorge de Quatre se serra. Est-ce qu'ils avaient retrouvé son père ? Treize fit un signe de tête au soldat.

- Veuillez raccompagner notre invité dans ses quartiers, dit-il sur un ton courtois.

Il rajouta quelques mots dans cette langue étrange. Le soldat se frappa à nouveau la poitrine avant de lancer un regard menaçant à Quatre qui haussa les épaules et le suivit docilement.

_/ Je ne comprends pas cette langue… je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler avant… qu'est-ce donc ? D'où viennent ces gens ? Et… est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé père ? /_

Le prince suivit le soldat sans rien dire, plongé dans ses pensées et inquiétudes. Une fois devant la tente, l'homme releva le pan de toile et lui fit signe d'entrer. Quatre obéit et s'arrêta soudain, surpris. Trowa était « allongé » par terre. Sur lui, se tenait Duo, blotti dans les bras du garçon à la mèche. Le prince sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge mais il se reprit bien vite et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sans rien dire dans son coin, tournant le dos au couple.

Derrière lui, l'homme dit quelques mots dans cette étrange langue. Duo répondit. Quatre l'entendit se relever et l'approcher.

- Ca va Quatre ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, répondit le prince un peu trop durement. J'ignore où se trouve mon père, s'il est encore en vie, si même la ville est encore un peu debout, je suis aux mains de l'ennemi, des milliers de gens sont morts, quoi de mieux ?

Duo sembla préférer ne rien ajouter et sortit. Quatre se traita d'imbécile.

_/ Il me demandait juste des nouvelles… Non, je n'ai pas été trop dur. Il parle leur langue… il doit faire parti de cette armée. Un espion ? Peut-être. Et il a l'air de bien connaître Trowa… est-ce que lui aussi en fait parti ? Ce serait logique. Après tout, il a cherché à tuer père. Pourquoi est-il ici alors ? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… /_

Quatre regarda ses mains liées posées sur ses jambes croisées. Trowa n'était pas attaché. Peut-être qu'ils hésitaient à son sujet.

_/ Peu importe. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour lui après tout. Duo devrait s'occuper de lui. Une minute… je suis jaloux… ? Non, c'est stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux ? Je ne suis même pas choqué… Je ne devrais même pas réagir. S'ils sont un couple, alors… et bien, tant mieux. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire après tout. Ce sont des ennemis… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je réagis autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en colère contre Duo ? C'est normal, il m'a trahi… mais… ce n'est même pas vraiment pour ça que je suis énervé contre lui… c'est pour Trowa… Je ne devrais pas…_

_Mais… je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis… j'ai tout perdu aujourd'hui… ma famille… mon royaume… ma vie… je suis perturbé. C'est tout. Et Trowa n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre ? C'est stupide. Je vais l'ignorer. Ca règlera ce problème. Nous sommes ennemis. Depuis l'instant où il a tenté de tuer père. Je ne dois pas penser à lui d'une autre façon. Un ennemi. /_

Quatre resta obstinément assis par terre, bien décidé à ne pas regarder le garçon à la mèche qui ne disait rien.

O O O O

Quand Trowa se réveilla, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas être tombé dans le sable. Il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Une tente. Tiens, il n'avait pas mal au dos, malgré ses brûlures et les débris qu'il s'était pris. Sans doute grâce à la potion de Duo. Par contre sa tête, elle, était une véritable tempête en ébullition. Il referma les yeux et chercha à calmer la douleur.

_/ Bon. Je ne suis plus au palais, ni même en ville. Je dois être dans le camp de Kyan. Je suppose qu'on ne m'a pas bien identifié. Sans doute que c'est pour ça qu'on ne m'a pas tué. Tout ne s'annonce pas si mal pour moi. /_

Trowa rouvrit les yeux et entendit un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche. Il aperçut Quatre, allongé par terre, lui tournant le dos.

_/ Le prince ? Que fait-il ici ? /_

Le garçon à la longue mèche regarda le blond lutter contre le sommeil. Sans doute s'était-il fait capturé par l'armée. Au moins, il n'était pas mort. Trowa était rassuré sur ce point.

_/ Au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'aller mal… Et puis comme ça, on pourra l'interroger. Je suppose que Kyan a des questions à lui poser. /_

Il attendit, regardant Quatre sans rien dire. Ses mèches blondes traînaient dans le sable. Trowa eut soudain envie de les remettre en place mais il se retint. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Le garçon à la mèche resta impassible.

_/ Il a l'air tranquille dans son sommeil. Et sans défense. Besoin de protection. Je suis là, c'est bon. S'il a un problème, je pourrai le défendre. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est pas mon affaire. /_

Il haussa un sourcil quand Quatre se réveilla. Le prince se releva pour s'asseoir. Quand il porta ses mains à son front, Trowa nota qu'elles étaient liées, contrairement à lui. Une preuve de plus du doute des soldats sur sa personne. Ils avaient dû recevoir des ordres précis, sinon ils l'auraient attaché aussi par sécurité.

- Tu es réveillé, fit Trowa.

Le prince sursauta et se retourna pour le voir. Le garçon à la mèche restait inflexible mais il tiqua en voyant du sang couler un peu sur le front de Quatre quand celui-ci baissa la tête.

_/ Il est blessé ? Ce n'est pas bon. Ca peut être grave. /_

Trowa se leva et s'avança avant de s'agenouiller devant Quatre et de passer une main sous les mèches pour les écarter afin d'examiner la blessure. Le prince sursauta et releva la tête. Trowa retira sa main tâchée de sang.

- Tu es blessé, fit-il. Tu as besoin de soin.  
- Je… c… ce n'est pas la peine… bafouilla le prince. Où sommes-nous ?

_/ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Pour le moment, il faut te soigner, pas savoir où tu es. /_

Trowa chercha des yeux ce qui pourrait l'aider et trouva une cruche avec un chiffon dessus. Il attrapa le tout, entendit le clapotement de l'eau. Il trempa le tissu dedans et revint à Quatre. Le prince n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se soigner.

_/ Très bien. Après tout… tu m'as soigné, alors… c'est un remboursement de dettes. /_

Trowa attrapa le menton de Quatre d'une main ferme et le força à relever la tête. Il retira les mèches gênantes de l'autre et observa la blessure. C'était une vilaine coupure sur toute la longueur du front, juste au ras des cheveux. Elle n'avait pas l'air profonde. Il vit que le prince rougissait.

_/ Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal… enfin je ne crois pas… ni de gênant. Je le soigne, c'est tout. Enfin si cela le gêne… autant amener son esprit sur un autre sujet. /_

- Si je ne me trompe pas, dit Trowa, nous sommes dans le camp établi par l'armée qui a attaqué la ville.  
- La ville… est-elle détruite ? demanda le prince, l'air inquiet. Nos soldats l'ont-ils défendue ? Et mon père ?

Trowa haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il avait été inconscient durant tout ce temps. Il attrapa le chiffon mouillé laissé sur la cruche et commença à nettoyer la blessure. Quatre détourna le regard.

_/ Hum ce n'est pas très grave. Comment s'est-il fait ça ? Une griffure, peut-être. /_

- Comment es-tu arrivé là ? demanda Quatre après un moment.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

- J'ai été assommé par des débris, répondit-il sans s'arrêter de nettoyer la blessure. A mon réveil, j'étais ici.  
- Oh… pourquoi ?  
- Comment le saurais-je ?  
- Pardon…

Trowa sentit au ton du prince que celui-ci était troublé. Il préféra ne pas faire de commentaires et finit son travail de médecin.

_/ Ca devrait aller. Je ne crois pas que ça se soit infecté. Mais il vaut mieux mettre quelque chose pour la protéger. /_

Trowa lâcha Quatre et déchira le chiffon en deux. Puis il entreprit de bander le front du prince avec. Une fois cela fait, il contempla le résultat avec soin.

_/ Hum… je pense que ça ira. En tout cas, je ne peux pas faire mieux avec ce que j'ai sous la main maintenant. /_

- Ce n'est pas très grave, dit-il. Une coupure un peu longue. Ca cicatrisera.  
- Merci…

Trowa haussa à nouveau les épaules. Pour lui, c'était normal. Une dette de réglée. Le blond soupira. Le garçon à la mèche le regarda et se sentit étrangement un peu coupable.

_/ Il a tout perdu d'un coup. Famille, royaume, maison. Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, je sais, mais… enfin, peu importe. Ca ne me concerne pas. /_

Trowa observa Quatre. Le prince avait l'air triste. C'était normal, après ce qui lui était arrivé brutalement. Mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi désespéré qu'il aurait pû l'être.

_/ Il possède une grande force… un autre que lui aurait peut-être craqué… serait devenu fou… mais pas lui. Il a l'air doux, inoffensif, mais il n'est pas aussi faible qu'on pourrait le croire. /_

Un pan de la toile se souleva. Un homme entra. Un soldat de Kyan. Trowa le reconnut tout de suite, et pas seulement à son armure noire. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder. Son maintien, son allure générale. Rien à voir avec les habitants de Sanka.

- Toi le blond, puisque tu es réveillé suis-moi, dit-il d'une voix sèche au prince.

Quatre jeta un regard à Trowa avant d'obéir et de sortir. Resté seul, le garçon à la mèche ne savait que faire. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le sable et ferma les yeux, repensant à son bref séjour au palais de Sanka. Et à Duo.

_/ Duo… cela faisait longtemps… trois ans… trois longues années… et tu réapparais, comme ça… est-ce une idée de Kyan ? J'en doute… tu as te montrer très persuasif… Cela ne fait que trois ans et pourtant… tout me semble si lointain… /_

Ooka :Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash baaaaaaaaaaaaack !  
Trowa : Tu casses tous mes effets là…  
Ooka : Chut !

¤¤

Un petit village. Paisible, tranquille, sans histoires. En apparence. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était là sur ordre de Kyan afin de continuer sa formation. Sa mèche commençait déjà à être longue. Elle lui arrivait juste entre l'œil et le nez, lui chatouillant la joue de temps à autres. Il venait d'arriver, son sac jeté sur son épaule négligemment. Kyan lui avait indiqué son lieu d'entrainement. Il s'y rendit.

C'était une sorte de grange immense. Mais il n'y avait rien pour les animaux. Rangées avec soin sur des étagères, plusieurs dizaines d'armes étaient là, n'attendant que d'être essayé. Trowa s'avança vers un couteau de belle taille quand une voix le fit sursauter.

- C'est toi le nouveau envoyé par Kyan ?

Il se retourna. Un garçon de deux ans plus petits que lui le regardait, les yeux brillants. Il avait des cheveux plus ou moins longs attachés en une longue natte. Trowa hocha la tête.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

Le garçon s'approcha de lui et tendit une main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Moi, c'est Duo Maxwell ! Enchanté ! dit-il.  
- Trowa Barton.

Trowa ne prit pas la main tendue. Duo haussa les épaules.

- Alors qu'est-ce tu viens étudier ici ? Hein dis ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Trowa sur un ton indifférent.  
- Rho t'es pas sympa ! Moi, j'étudie les herbes ! C'est cool.

Trowa ne dit rien. Duo lui tira la langue.

- T'es méchant ! Je t'aime pas, na !

Et le natté s'en alla. Trowa le regarda sortir sans rien dire ou penser. Puis il revint à son inspection des couteaux. Il ne savait pas qu'il reverrait le natté bien plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait. Le soir même, en fait, quand il se rendit dans sa famille d'accueil qui devait l'héberger. Il entra dans la maison, salua, et entendit des plaintes.

- Pourquoi encore du poisson ? Yen a marre ! fit une voix.  
- Le poisson, c'est très bon pour la santé, répondit une autre voix.  
- J'vais en mourir si j'en mange encore !  
- Ca nous fera des vacances.  
- Vous essayez de m'assassiner !!! C'est honteux !  
- Tais-toi et mange, ou tu iras en pêcher demain.  
- C'est pas du juste !  
- J'ai rêvé ou tu as parlé ?  
- Gnagnagna.

Lorsque Trowa entra dans la cuisine, il vit Duo Maxwell, les coudes sur la table, boudeur. Et le temps passa… ils apprirent à se connaître… Petit à petit, le natté réussit à faire sortir le garçon à la mèche de son isolement habituel. Une relation commença. Des liens d'amitié lièrent les deux jeunes. Et puis un soir, dans la grange, Trowa s'entraînait à manier une épée. Il faisait des passes, des moulinets, des taillades contre un ennemi invisible. Duo entra silencieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? demanda Trowa sans se retourner.  
- Tu m'as encore vu ! C'est pas du juste !

Trowa ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Il continua à faire ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un se serrer dans son dos sans prévenir, lui entourant la taille. Il s'arrêta. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement.

- Duo ?

Aucune réponse. C'était inhabituel. Trowa s'inquiéta. Il se dégagea pour se retourner et regarda le natté. Celui-ci baissait la tête. Il lui prit doucement le menton du bout des doigts de sa main libre et le força à la relever.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Duo ? demanda-t-il, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a besoin de parler ? répondit le natté avec difficulté, comme s'il avait une boule dans la gorge.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Duo… De quoi tu…

Trowa n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Les lèvres du natté avaient soudain sauté sur les siennes, l'empêchant de parler. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et s'étonna de ne pas le voir lui transpercer la poitrine. Peut-être que c'était à cause de Duo qui se serrait contre lui. Trowa ne réfléchit pas et, fermant les yeux, passa ses bras autour du natté pour l'empêcher de partir. Le bruit d'une épée tombant par terre résonna jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grange dans le silence profond.

¤¤

Ooka : Fin du flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !  
Trowa : Mais chut ! Ils ont compris ! Pas la peine de tout me casser encore !  
Ooka : Même pas drôle.

Trowa soupira en regardant ses pieds. Mais il porta une main à ses lèvres.

_/ C'était la première fois… Duo… /_

**- Tro ?**

Trowa releva la tête et aperçut le natté qui venait d'entrer dans la tente. Il parlait dans leur langue. Le garçon à la longue mèche le regarda, heureux de constater qu'il n'avait rien.

**- Tro, j'ai eu peur ! fit Duo en se jetant à son cou. Après la bataille, j'ai cherché partout et je t'ai vu nulle part ! Heureusement que Tyl a eu l'idée de demander aux dragons si on t'avait pas trouvé.**

Sous le coup, Trowa tomba en arrière et grimaça un instant sous le choc. Mais par réflexe il entoura Duo dans ses bras.

_/ Cela fait si longtemps… Duo… /_

**- Tout va bien Duo, fit doucement Trowa. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?  
- Non. Avec Tyl, ça risquait pas !  
- Tyl ?  
- Ma dragonne. Il faudra que je te raconte ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la dernière fois… oh je suis si content de te retrouver !  
- Tu n'en avais pas autant l'air au palais…  
- Il fallait se méfier. Et puis, avec le prince… je ne voulais pas risquer de créer des complications ! Je te l'ai dit, il te dévorait des yeux ! S'il n'était pas sympathique, j'aurais fait une crise de jalousie !**

A ce moment, le pan de la tente se souleva, laissant le passage à… Trowa aperçut Quatre derrière Duo. Le prince les regarda avec un air étrange avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailler dans un coin, leur tournant le dos. Il ne dit pas un mot. Le garçon à la mèche aperçut un homme qui avait un léger sourire.

**- Messire Maxwell, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais le général vous demande, dit-il.  
****- Très bien, très bien, répondit Duo avec un léger soupire sans se démonter. Dites-lui que j'arrive.  
****- Bien, messire.**

L'homme sortit et Duo se leva, libérant Trowa. Le natté s'approcha de Quatre pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

- Bien sûr, répondit Quatre d'une voix sèche. J'ignore où se trouve mon père, s'il est encore en vie, si même la ville est encore un peu debout, je suis aux mains de l'ennemi, des milliers de gens sont morts, quoi de mieux ?

Duo ne répondit rien, pour une fois. Il lança un regard à Trowa, un sourcil haussé, avant de soupirer silencieusement et de sortir. Le garçon à la mèche s'assit lui aussi en tailleur et regarda le dos de Quatre. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il avait…

_/ Ses yeux… ils avaient l'air… blessés ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi… je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que c'est le fait de nous avoir vu, Duo et moi… ? En quoi ça le regarde ? Enfin… pourquoi ça l'a ébranlé comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas… mais je me sens coupable. Il n'y a pas de raisons… je n'ai rien fait de mal… mais… pourtant… /_

Trowa détourna les yeux avant de les ramener presque aussitôt sur Quatre. Mais le prince ne lui accordait pas un regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole…

_/ Je ne comprends pas… je suis désolé si je l'ai blessé… mais je ne vois pas comment… Duo a dit qu'il… me dévorait des yeux ? Il m'avait dit ça, lui aussi, il y a longtemps… est-ce que le prince serait… non, c'est impossible. Tous les princes, ou du moins les princes héritiers, doivent se marier afin de perpétuer la lignée du trône. C'est donc impossible qu'ils soient attirés par des hommes. Ils doivent sûrement trouver ça inacceptable, voir répugnant. Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il agit ainsi. Il doit être dégoûté de nous. /_

Trowa se détourna et entreprit d'imaginer la suite des évènements. Duo allait sans doute parler de lui au général qui le « libérerait ». Et après… après, ce même général devra lui donner ses nouveaux ordres. Apparemment, Kyan n'était pas là en personne. Cela valait mieux pour Duo et lui…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Heero** : Lasso ?  
**Duo** : Je l'ai !  
**Heero** : Fusil ?  
**Trowa** : Ici.  
**Heero** : Lance-flamme ?  
**Quatre** : Il est prêt.  
**Heero** : Gants ?  
**Wufei** : C'est ok  
**Heero** : Parfait. La mission, vous la connaissez.  
**Les** **autres** : Hai !  
**Heero** : A l'assaut !  
**Ooka**, _levant la tête de son clavier, un cookie dans la_ _bouche_ : Gné ?

Deux secondes plus tard…

**Duo** : MERDEUUUUUUUU ! Elle a déjà tout bouffé ! Normal remarque vu ce qu'elle a écrit…  
**Ooka** : Hé ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Pourquoi vous avez brûlé et fusillé ma boîte de cookies ?  
**Wufei** : Après l'avoir attrapée au lasso et maintenue avec les gants…  
**Heero** : C'était la mission.  
**Ooka** : Qui qu'a ordonné cette mission débile ?  
**Tous les G-Boys sauf Quatre**, _le doigt pointé vers lui _: QUATRE !  
**Quatre** : Pour ta santé… et la notre. Il le fallait bien… hélas nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Les cookies ont agi…  
**Ooka** : Mais c'est bon les cookies ! Ma mamie m'avait acheté la boîte !  
**Duo** : Dieu merci il n'y en a plus !  
**Ooka** : J'en demanderai à ma maman.  
**Heero** : Oh non…  
**Wufei** : Je vous conseille, à vous les lecteurs courageux, d'ajouter à vos reviews si vous en mettez, une pétition pour arrêter l'achetage de Cookies chez Ooka.  
**Ooka** : Mais heu !  
**Quatre** : C'est pour ton bien… et le mien aussi vu ce que tu viens d'écrire sous l'effet de ces sales bêtes…  
**Ooka** : On dit achat, pas achetage en plus.  
**Wufei** : Pareil.


	8. 08 : Ennemis, incertitude

Série :  
**Ooka** : Comment ça s'appelait avant que j'y touche ?  
**Duo** : Un truc avec des gros robots je crois.  
**Heero** : Gundams.  
**Quatre** : Ya « aile » dans le titre il me semble.  
**Trowa** : En anglais, non ?  
**Wufei** : Gundam Wing bande de crétins !  
**Les crétins en** **question** : OH CA VA ! ON VOIT BIEN QUE C'EST PAS TOI QUI EST EMPORTE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !!!  
**Ooka** : Bin quoi ça vous plait pas mon histoire ?  
**Quatre et Trowa** : Non.  
**Heero** : Seulement les chapitres où je suis là.  
**Duo** : Moi j'aime bien. J'ai Trotro !  
**Quatre**, _veine palpitant_ : Il va falloir qu'on règle ça Duo… arme blanche ou à feu ?  
**Ooka** : J'croyais qu'il fallait pas se battre ?  
**Quatre** : Parfois, il le faut.  
**Ooka** : Quand ça t'arrange apparemment.  
**Duo** : Arme blanche Quat'chou !

Auteur :  
**Ooka** : Allez dudu ça va marcher cette fois ! Courage !  
**Duo** : Bien, allez les gars ! L'auteur, c'est Ookami…  
**Trowa** : … dagga…  
**Quatre** : … Shamandalie…

_¤Gros silence¤_

**Duo** : Hum… Hee-chan ?

_¤Gros silence bis¤_

**Ooka** : Apparemment c'est pas encore pour maintenant la réussite…  
**Duo** : Ksô mais où il est encore passé Heero ???  
**Ooka** : Il doit être en train d'astiquer son gundam.

Genre :  
**Ooka** : POV de…  
**Quatre** : Un peu moi à la fin.  
**Trowa** : Un peu moyen de moi au milieu.  
**Duo** : Un peu beaucoup de moi partout.  
**Heero** : Pas du tout de moi et tant mieux.  
**Wufei** : Pareil que Heero.  
**Ooka** : Yaoï ?  
**Duo** : Un ptit chouilla.  
**Quatre** : On peut dire Shounen ai à mon avis.  
**Heero** : Angst.  
**Ooka** : Angst, ça c'est sûr !  
**Heero** : Pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui angste.  
**Ooka** : Tu veux que j'arrange ça Heerochoupinou ? _¤grand sourire angélique©les Maxwell¤  
_**Heero** : Négatif.

Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Les soldats sont à moi, sauf ceux qui m'intéressent…  
**Duo** : Le général est pas à toi par contre.  
**Ooka** : Ca me gêne pas. Treize est pas trop mon genre.  
**Treize** : Je ne suis pas sexy peut-être ?  
**Tout le monde** : NON !  
**Treize** : Snif je suis un incompris… Je sais maintenant pourquoi je suis chef d'armée, c'est pour me venger.

Petit blabla :  
**Ooka** : DUO !!! POSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE MA TABLETTE DE CHOCOLAT NOIR !  
**Duo** : Merde, elle m'a repérée ! Help !  
**Quatre**, _tentant l'impossible, à savoir raisonner Ooka_ : Voyons Ookami… c'est pour ton bien… Heero a fait des analyses et…  
**Heero**_, le_ _nez sur son écran de portable_ : Il a été prouvé que le chocolat a un effet néfaste sur Ookami qui a comme conséquences de la faire écrire des massacres et des tortures psychologiques des personnages, en particulier ceux qui ne sont pas à elle.  
**Ooka** : M'EN FICHE ! JE VEUX MON CHOCOLAT ! DUO, REVIENS ICI DE SUITE OU JE TE FAIS VIOLER PAR TREIZE !  
**Treize** : Hum une idée à étudier…

Chapitre 08 : Ennemis, incertitude.

Assis sur le dos de Tylren'llth, Duo fixait le sol avec un œil morne.

_/ Tous ces gens… pourquoi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire… qui a pû ordonner un tel massacre ? Kyan a beau pouvoir être un gros salaud, je ne le vois pas faire ça… quoi que… dans tous les cas, si ce n'est pas lui qui l'a ordonné, c'est lui qui a nommé l'homme qui est responsable ! Donc il est quand même celui qui a tout organisé. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas prévenu aussi ? Une urgence ? /_

Le natté soupira et s'avança un peu sur le cou de la dragonne, se cramponnant aux piques noires. En bas, très loin, ce n'était que désolation. Ruines, fumée. Mais, petit à petit, ça se calma. Les soldats prenaient complètement possession de la citée. Les dragons arrêtaient leur massacre. Duo soupira. Et puis…

**- Trowa !  
****- Hn ? grogna Tyl.  
****- J'aurais vraiment jamais dû le laisser seul. Allez Tylou, on va le chercher !  
****- Ok.**

La dragonne vira vivement sur le côté, forçant Duo à s'accrocher, avant de plonger vers la ville. Le vent ébouriffait les cheveux du natté qui fut obligé de fermer un instant les yeux, l'air lui faisant mal. Quand il sentit que le piqué était passé, il les rouvrit et fouilla des yeux les décombres qui l'entouraient. Des cadavres jonchaient les rues.

_/ C'est écoeurant. Bon sang, mais quel intérêt de massacrer les gens comme ça ? Ca me rend malade… et où est Trowa ? /_

Ils fouillèrent dans les restes du palais sans rien trouver. Mais c'était plutôt logique… Trowa pouvait très bien être sous les décombres et ils ne pouvaient pas s'amuser à toutes les soulever pour chercher…

**- Ca sert à rien, gronda Tyl en reprenant son vol.  
****- On continue à chercher ! Pas question de repartir sans Trowa !**

_/ Je viens de le retrouver et maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir laisser tomber le masque pris pour cette mission. Pas question de l'abandonner. Jouer les gentils herboristes, ça finit par être énervant. Sans parler de Quatre qui semble avoir un petit penchant pour Trotro… Jouer les amis avec le prince en faisant mine de ne pas connaître Trowa, c'est pas si facile que ça… mais si je m'interposais entre eux au palais, ça risquait de tout foutre en l'air. Enfin, maintenant je n'ai plus à m'en soucier. Il faut juste que je retrouve Tro… /_

**- Tyl ! rugit Duo. On y retourne !  
****- Ca ne servira à rien ! protesta la dragonne. Allons plutôt demander aux autres s'ils ne l'auraient pas trouvé. Ca serait plus logique.**

_/ C'est vrai… /_

**- J'allais le proposer, fit Duo en croisant les bras.  
****- Bin voyons…**

Duo tira la langue. La dragonne l'ignora. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à faire des tonneaux dans le ciel. Le natté, cramponné aux piques, hurlait. Seul le rire moqueur de Tyl lui répondit.

¤¤¤¤

**- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'est vrai ? tirailla Duo.  
****- Bin oui… répondit le dragon, un peu décontenancé.  
****- Où qu'il est ? Hein où qu'il est, où qu'il est, où qu'il…  
****- La tente là-bas.  
****- Mici !!!**

Duo manqua sauter au coup du dragon rouge qui l'avait renseigné. Celui-ci eut l'air de se demander s'il était vraiment dans l'armée. Le natté se précipita vers la tente indiquée, bousculant un peu tout le monde, laissant Tyl avec son « collègue ». Il entra en coup de vent.

**- Tro ?**

Duo aperçut Trowa qui relevait la tête, l'air surpris. Il le regarda. Le natté ne lui laissa pas le temps de bien le détailler. Il lui sauta dessus, se jetant à son coup.

**- Tro, j'ai eu peur ! fit Duo. Après la bataille, j'ai cherché partout et je t'ai vu nulle part ! Heureusement que Tyl a eu l'idée de demander aux dragons si on t'avait pas trouvé.**

Trowa dégringola par terre mais Duo ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il fut au contraire heureux de la chute, puisque le garçon à la mèche le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

_/ Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Ca fit si longtemps… Et je peux enfin te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué. Ou presque. Plus de mission au palais, plus de prince qu'il ne faut pas vexer, plus de secret, plus de précautions pour qu'on ne sache pas que nous nous connaissons ! Je revis ! /_

**- Tout va bien Duo, fit doucement Trowa. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?  
****- Non. Avec Tyl, ça risquait pas !  
****- Tyl ?  
****- Ma dragonne. Il faudra que je te raconte ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la dernière fois… oh je suis si content de te retrouver !  
****- Tu n'en avais pas autant l'air au palais…  
- ****Il fallait se méfier. Et puis, avec le prince… je ne voulais pas risquer de créer des complications ! Je te l'ai dit, il te dévorait des yeux ! S'il n'était pas sympathique, j'aurais fait une crise de jalousie !**

Duo entendit le pan de la tente se soulever. Quand il réussit à tourner la tête, il aperçut Quatre qui allait s'asseoir plus loin, leur tournant le dos.

_/ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?? Enfin remarque c'est le prince, normal qu'ils l'aient attrapé… mais pourquoi dans la même tente que Trowa ? Est-ce qu'ils ne savent pas qui c'est Trotro ? Peut-être… va falloir que j'aille parler à celui qui commande. /_

Duo regarda Trowa qui avait un air étrange. Touché. Intrigué. Mais le natté n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger.

**- Messire Maxwell, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais le général vous demande, dit un homme.**

Duo se tordit le cou et aperçut le soldat qui le réclamait. Il soupira.

_/ Et flûte, je retrouve Tro et faut déjà que j'y aille… Enfin ça me permettra de prévenir ce général que Trowa n'est pas un prisonnier de guerre. /_

**- Très bien, très bien, répondit Duo. Dites-lui que j'arrive.  
****- Bien, messire.**

Duo se leva tandis que l'homme sortait.

_/ Bon je vais au moins demander comme il va notre petit prince… c'est la moindre des choses. /_

Il s'approcha de Quatre.

- Ca va Quatre ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Quatre sèchement. J'ignore où se trouve mon père, s'il est encore en vie, si même la ville est encore un peu debout, je suis aux mains de l'ennemi, des milliers de gens sont morts, quoi de mieux ?

_/ Je rêve où il est énervé ? Bon il a pas tort, ma question était stupide vu les événements. Mais bon c'est pas une raison ! On dirait qu'il est jaloux ! Hé dis donc moi j'ai pas été aussi dur quand tu dévorais Trowa des yeux ! Et je t'ai laissé le masser ! Bon ok c'est surtout que ça aurait fait louche si je me montrais possessif… mais bon… c'est pas une raison !_

_Ca ne me ressemble pas de m'énerver comme ça. Il a des circonstances atténuantes après tout. Il a tout perdu… et il découvre que celui sur qui il avait apparemment des vues est pris. Je devrais être un peu plus compréhensif. Vu ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour, on dirait qu'il n'est même pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il ressent. Moi, je trouve que ça voit super bien mais bon… c'est moi hein ! Heu bref j'ai monsieur Général à aller voir moi, j'vais éviter de me le mettre dès le début à dos en le faisant attendre. /_

Duo ne répondit rien à la tirade de Quatre. Il se retourna pour lancer un regard à Trowa.

_/ J'espère que tu auras un peu de tact Trotro. Oublie pas que je t'ai dit qu'il te dévore des yeux ! Même toi, qui es nul en relation social, du moins au début, devrais comprendre, non ? Evite de lui parler de moi surtout ! /_

Duo essaya de mettre ces pensées dans un sourcil haussé et un soupire avant de sortir. Il suivit le soldat qui l'attendait dehors et entra dans la tente du général.

**- Mon général, fit l'homme au garde à vous. Voici celui que vous avez demandé.**

Le général, apparemment d'âge mûr, leva les yeux de ses papiers et observa Duo qui le lui rendit bien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un homme aux cheveux bruns clairs, avec des yeux gris/bleus plutôt beaux.

_/ Cela dit mon pote t'es encore loin des supers saphirs de Heero ! Lui, il a de ces yeux… /_

**- Vous m'avez demandé, Général… ? fit Duo.  
**- Treize Kushrenada, répondit l'intéressé dans la langue de Sanka. Oui, en effet. Excusez-moi mais j'apprécie cette langue et je ne suis jamais contre un peu de pratique. Duo Maxwell, c'est bien cela ?

_/ Bon s'il veut qu'on parle en « Sankien », ça ne me gêne pas. /_

- Yep, répondit Duo.  
- Un homme de main de Kyan si mes informations sont exactes.  
- Elles m'ont l'air de l'être.  
- Herboriste.  
- Ma grande gloire. J'ai le droit de savoir qui vous êtes exactement ?

Treize releva le nez du papier qu'il lisait.

- Général Kushrenada, nommé par Kyan afin de diriger la campagne contre le royaume de Sanka.  
- Un proche de Kyan ?  
- Cela vous regarde-t-il ?  
- Ok, j'ai rien dit. Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé ?  
- J'aimerais que vous me fassiez votre rapport.

_/ Flûte, il a pas l'air marrant. J'aime pas les rapports heu ! Bon on va faire un effort quand même… du moins jusqu'à ce que je le connaisse un peu ! /_

Duo raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu et noté pendant son court séjour au château. Le général hochait la tête, écoutant, écrivant parfois quelques détails. Quand le natté eut fini, Treize allait parler mais le jeune châtain le coupa.

- Trowa est ici, dit-il. Apparemment vos hommes l'ont trouvé mais, incertain sur son identité, l'ont mis avec le prince Mitral.  
- Je vois. Trowa Barton, c'est cela ?  
- Yep.  
- Un homme précieux de Kyan, lui aussi. Et bien, tout cela est parfait. Je le ferai demander tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, nous devons obtenir toutes les informations possibles de la bouche du prince. Vous pourriez nous faire une potion de vérité ou quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire ?

_/ Ah évidement, je me demandais pourquoi on m'avait appelé… /_

- Oui, c'est dans mes cordes, répondit Duo. Laissez moi un peu de temps pour la préparer. Par chance, je n'ai pas quitté mon sac pendant la bataille, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.  
- Parfait. Envoyez-moi un homme quand vous serez prêt. Je vais vous faire donner des quartiers.  
- Et pour Trowa ?  
- Je vais également veiller à son confort.  
- Merci général !

Treize appela et un soldat entra immédiatement. Il lui confia le natté qui s'inclina et sortit.

_/ Bon Trowa est hors de danger. Maintenant, il va falloir que je reprenne mon tablier d'herboriste. Heureusement que j'ai gardé mes affaires. /_

Ils passèrent par la tente de Trowa et Quatre. Duo passa la tête par le pan de toile. Ils n'avaient pas du tout bougé, le prince tournant toujours le dos au garçon à la mèche.

_/ J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que c'est un poil tendu entre eux. Normal. Ca ira mieux pour tout le monde qu'on se sépare. /_

**- Tu viens Trotro ? fit Duo. J'ai tout réglé pour toi, on va avoir nos quartiers.  
****- Oh… très bien.**

Trowa se leva sans jeter un regard à Quatre.

_/ Il a l'air plus froid que d'habitude. Un peu comme avant… ils ont dû parler. Ca ira vraiment mieux une fois séparés. /_

Duo préféra ne rien dire à Quatre et ressortit avec Trowa. Le soldat les conduisit dans une tente plus grande avec une grande natte pour deux et deux fauteuils. Dans un plateau posé par terre et protégé par un récipient en terre, devait se trouver de quoi manger.

**- Merci ! fit Duo avant d'attraper le plateau et de s'installer sur un fauteuil.**

Le soldat s'inclina et sortit. Duo commença à engloutir les dattes découvertes sur le plateau. Trowa ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil.

_/ Il a l'air troublé. Je sens que je vais devoir insister pour avoir une petite confession. Ou donner un cours de bon sens et d'observation à Tro. /_

**- Quelque chose ne va pas Tro ? demanda-t-il avant d'engloutir deux dattes d'un coup.  
****- Non, tout va bien, répondit Trowa.  
****- Mon œil. Allez, raconte.  
****- Il n'y a rien à dire.  
****- Ca fait peut-être trois ans qu'on s'est pas vus mais je te connais encore. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux une datte ?**

Duo lui tendit le plateau. Trowa attrapa un des fruits et commença à le mâchouiller en semblant réfléchir.

**- C'est le prince, c'est ça ? fit soudain Duo avec une voix grave, sérieuse.  
****- Oui… répondit Trowa, l'air un peu surpris. Je ne le comprends pas.  
****- Vous avez parlé ?  
****- Un peu…  
****- En ce qui le concerne, je crois que j'ai bien compris. Je te l'ai dit, il te dévore des yeux. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Le problème, c'est qu'il nous a vu tout à l'heure. Résultat : il est jaloux. C'est tout.**

Trowa ne dit rien. Duo haussa les épaules.

_/ Je ne vois pas de véritable problème de ton côté Tro. A moins que tu ne doutes… est-ce que c'est ça ? Il doute ? Ou il s'interroge. Remarque… je l'aime bien quand même moi Quatre. Un brave type. Sensible. Ce serait dommage qu'on en rajoute à ses ennuis actuels… d'un autre côté je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. /_

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? demanda Duo.  
****- Oui, un peu… avoua Trowa.  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le général, Treize, m'a demandé de concocter une potion pour lui. Pas de torture prévue.  
****- Ah. Mais et après ?  
****- Alors là… aucune idée.**

O O O O

Trowa regardait le dos de Quatre. Pourquoi le prince agissait ainsi ? Parce qu'il avait été blessé… ?

_/ Je ne comprends toujours pas… j'ai beau essayé… /_

Le garçon à la mèche ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour une fois, le silence lui était pesant. Hostile. Gênant. Que devait-il faire ? Parler ? Pour dire quoi ? Trowa croisa les jambes devant lui et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras, pensif.

_/ Pour comprendre, est-ce que je dois demander ? Mais comment ? Et puis… il n'y pas de raisons qu'il me réponde… s'il est fâché… mais j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi, non ? /_

Trowa décida de faire un effort. Il allait sûrement être bientôt séparé du prince, dans l'autre camp, et ne pourrait sans doute plus avoir l'occasion de demander.

- Pourquoi es-tu fâché ? fit il.

_/ Quelle question… on dirait un enfant fautif… ça ne va pas me faire remonter dans son estime. /_

- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Quatre sur un ton froid.

_/ Ah… il fait bien semblant alors… /_

- Alors pourquoi réagir comme ça… ? Je ne comprends pas…

Silence. Lourd, pesant. Chacun dans ses réflexions.

_/ Je ne devrais pas demander en fin de compte. Ca ne me regarde pas… mais je veux savoir. Si je peux faire quelque chose… il doit être désespéré, anéanti, même si ça ne se voit pas… après cette bataille… /_

- Pardon, finit par faire Quatre sans bouger. Je suis un imbécile, c'est tout. Je ne me comprends plus depuis quelques temps. Je… je réagis n'importe comment sans raisons. Je suis désolé.  
- …

_/ Je suppose que c'est normal, après ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'il soit comme ça… /_

- Mais je ne crois pas être totalement fautif, reprit Quatre d'une voix froide. J'ai perdu toute ma vie ou presque. J'ai été trahi par des gens que je commençais à apprécier.

Cette fois, bien que se sentant coupable, Trowa sentit un début de colère en lui.

- Je n'ai jamais caché pendant mon séjour dans les cachots du palais que j'étais un ennemi, dit-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotions, du moins il l'espérait. De plus je n'ai jamais demandé à être apprécier ou pas. Cela m'est égal.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Puis…

- Je l'ai vu, fit Quatre sur le même ton que précédemment. C'est pour ça que je suis un imbécile. Si j'avais plus attention, j'aurais peut-être mieux réagi. Tous les deux, Duo et toi, vous êtes des ennemis qui avaient tout détruit. Tant mieux pour vous si, dans cette violence, vous arrivez à vous… aimer.

Trowa haussa un sourcil et entrouvrit la bouche, surpris. Il se reprit bien vite et se recomposa un visage impassible. Même si Quatre lui tournait le dos, pas question de se laisser prendre par surprise par des émotions.

_/ C'est vrai… nous sommes des ennemis. Depuis le début. Mais pourtant… je l'ai observé d'une manière différente. Pas vraiment comme j'aurais dû, je crois. Et… j'ai beau dire que ça m'est égal… s'il m'appréciait… si les circonstances étaient différentes, si nous n'étions pas ennemis… peut-être que nous aurions pu mieux discuter… j'aurais pû le comprendre… mais maintenant… /_

Trowa secoua la tête et ravala les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. Il ne considérait pas vraiment Quatre comme un ennemi. Et il n'était pas responsable de cette attaque. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Si le prince voulait le haïr, rejeter la faute de cette destruction sur lui… et bien, il ne pouvait que le laisser faire. Ainsi, ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde…

Le pan de la tente se releva, laissant entrer Duo qui les regarda l'un après l'autre, l'air surpris.

**- Tu viens Trotro ? fit il après un temps. J'ai tout réglé pour toi, on va avoir nos quartiers.  
****- Oh… très bien.**

Trowa décida de ne rien dire à Quatre et se leva sans le regarder. De toute façon, contempler le dos du blond n'était pas passionnant. Le garçon à la mèche veilla à bien recomposer son expression. Froide. Détachée de tout. Ce n'était pas un véritable effort… Il ressortit avec Duo et le soldat qui les accompagna jusqu'à leur tente. Evidemment, Duo se rua aussitôt sur fauteuil et dattes.

**- Merci ! fit le natté en s'installant confortablement.**

Le soldat s'inclina et sortit. Trowa garda le silence et alla prendre place sur le fauteuil restant, le regard perdu sur le sable à ses pieds.

_/ Je ne sais pas quoi faire… je devrais me contenter d'attendre mes ordres mais… je suis inquiet. Que va devenir le prince ? Je suppose qu'on a encore besoin de lui, sinon on l'aurait exécuté. Mais que lui réserve-t-on comme traitement ? Je ne devrais pas y faire attention mais c'est plus fort que moi. Même s'il me tient pour responsable de ce massacre et qu'il me hait… /_

**- Quelque chose ne va pas Tro ? demanda Duo en engloutissant les dattes, tirant le garçon à la mèche de ses pensées.  
****- Non, tout va bien, répondit Trowa.  
****- Mon œil. Allez, raconte.  
****- Il n'y a rien à dire.  
****- Ca fait peut-être trois ans qu'on s'est pas vus mais je te connais encore. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux une datte ?**

Trowa soupira intérieurement. Duo le connaissait toujours autant. Trois ans n'auront pas effacé cela. Il prit un des fruits que lui tendait le natté et le mâchouilla distraitement.

_/ Que dire à Duo ? Je suis un peu perdu… il réapparaît, comme ça, sans prévenir, dans ma vie… alors que j'avais renoncé à le revoir… j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui… je crois… tout à l'heure, dans la tente… j'avais envie de le garder contre moi. Jusqu'à ce que je vois ses yeux à lui… trop de choses nouvelles, trop de choses étranges pour moi… /_

**- C'est le prince, c'est ça ? fit Duo avec une voix soudainement sérieuse.**

_/ Il est grave. C'est rare. Pour parler sur ce ton, il doit prendre l'affaire au sérieux. Que lui dire ? Il a l'air si heureux de me revoir… je ne veux pas lui faire peur ou le blesser… je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je suis attiré par le prince… ça, c'est faux. Catégoriquement faux. J'ai juste une certaine… attention pour Quatre. C'est tout. Je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de lui. /_

**- Oui… répondit Trowa. Je ne le comprends pas.  
****- Vous avez parlé ?  
****- Un peu…  
- ****En ce qui le concerne, je crois que j'ai bien compris. Je te l'ai dit, il te dévore des yeux. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Le problème, c'est qu'il nous a vu tout à l'heure. Résultat : il est jaloux. C'est tout.**

_/ Jaloux… ? Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi… mais si Duo a raison… le prince, attiré par moi ? Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ? Mais c'est anormal… il a dû être promis à une femme dès sa naissance et il doit le savoir… il est vrai que maintenant que son royaume est détruit, ou du moins n'est plus le sien, ce détail est effacé. Mais… _

_Et puis je n'ai vraiment rien d'intéressant. C'est un prince. Je suis un assassin. Un ennemi. Il n'a aucune raison d'être attiré par moi. C'est stupide. De toute façon, la question ne se pose même pas. Il servira les projets de Kyan et une fois qu'il ne sera plus utile… /_

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? fit Duo.  
****- Oui, un peu… avoua Trowa.  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le général, Treize, m'a demandé de concocter une potion pour lui. Pas de torture prévue.  
****- Ah. Mais et après ?  
- ****Alors là… aucune idée.**

_/ Voilà… après ? La mort ? Sans doute… mais… je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant qu'il aura été tué sans que j'agisse… après tout, sans son intervention, je suppose que Heero m'aurait tué sans se poser de questions au cirque… /_

Les réflexions confuses de Trowa ne purent aller plus loin : un soldat demanda à entrer. Le général les réclamait tous les deux dans leur tente pour une réunion.

**- Mais la nuit va tomber ! protesta Duo. Il a l'intention de la passer à parler ?  
****- Tout ce que je sais messire Maxwell, c'est que ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Il s'agit d'ordres de mission je crois.  
****- Très bien, nous venons tout de suite, coupa Trowa en se levant. Prévenez le général.  
****- Bien !**

Le soldat repartit. Duo lança un regard boudeur à Trowa.

**- Tu as déjà envie de repartir en mission ? fit il.  
****- Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici à ne rien faire, répliqua Trowa. De toute façon, tôt ou tard on nous demandera. Nous ne sommes pas de simples soldats après tout…  
****- C'est vrai… quelle plaie d'être homme de main de Kyan ! Allez, allons-y…**

_/ Une mission me fera du bien. Ca me changera les idées… /_

Duo se leva, reposa le plateau et s'étira. Il s'approcha de Trowa, se leva sur la pointe des pieds en rigolant avant d'effleurer les lèvres du garçon à la natte avec les siennes et de sortir, échappant au bras de son compagnon qui, par réflexe, avait tenté de le serrer contre lui. Trowa soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit avec le prince ? Il y avait Duo et cela suffisait.

O O O O

Quatre restait assis en tailleur, bien décidé à ne rien dire, ses mains liées posées sur ses cuisses croisées.

_/ Un ennemi… C'est tout. Rien d'autre. /_

Le prince n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait envie de tourner la tête, de regarder un instant Trowa. De se convaincre que c'était bel et bien un ennemi. Mais il sentait que s'il voyait encore ces yeux verts, si mystérieux et sauvages, il douterait encore. Et ça, il ne fallait pas. Un ennemi. Point barre. Rien d'autre.

_/ Je ne veux pas le voir autrement. C'est un ennemi. Il a tenté d'assassiner père. Ca aurait dû me suffire. Un assassin. Peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque, il m'aurait utilisé pour atteindre le roi. Sûrement. /_

- Pourquoi es-tu fâché ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Quatre se retint à temps de sursauter.

_/ Pourquoi suis-je fâché ? Je ne le suis pas ! Je suis en rogne ! Contre moi… contre toi… contre moi… moi qui n'arrive pas à me calmer, à faire le point, à réfléchir rationnellement… /_

- Je ne le suis pas, répondit froidement le prince.  
- Alors pourquoi réagir comme ça… ? Je ne comprends pas…

Un long silence.

_/ Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Il doit s'en moquer, de mes réactions. Non, je suis trop dur… peut-être que c'est un ennemi mais… mais quoi ? Mais je le blesse peut-être, à réagir comme ça, n'importe comment. Peut-être que de me voir être aussi stupide le déboussole. Il a dû être habitué à un autre genre d'ennemis. /_

- Pardon, dit Quatre sans broncher. Je suis un imbécile, c'est tout. Je ne me comprends plus depuis quelques temps. Je… je réagis n'importe comment sans raisons. Je suis désolé.  
- …

_/ Je ne devrais pas dire ça… mais je suis réellement désolé. De toutes ces complications que je crée. Mais… je ne suis pas le seul responsable de tout ça. /_

- Mais je ne crois pas être totalement fautif, reprit-il froidement. J'ai perdu toute ma vie ou presque. J'ai été trahi par des gens que je commençais à apprécier.  
- Je n'ai jamais caché pendant mon séjour dans les cachots du palais que j'étais un ennemi, répliqua Trowa sur un ton proche de celui de Quatre. De plus je n'ai jamais demandé à être apprécier ou pas. Cela m'est égal.

Un silence tendu.

_/ C'est vrai. Il n'avait prétendu s'être trompé ou avoir été engagé sans savoir exactement qui il attaquait. Ca aurait été stupide de dire ça, bien sûr, mais quand on veut sauver sa peau, on invente n'importe quel mensonge, intelligent ou non. Pas lui. Et c'est aussi vrai qu'il n'a pas recherché ma compagnie… c'est moi qui la lui ai imposée._

_Bien. Il n'a jamais cherché à me connaître, contrairement à moi. Je me suis montré stupide, une fois de plus. Mais… ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il s'en fiche… enfin… c'était logique. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux… si j'avais fait attention, je m'en serais rendu compte. Et puis… Duo et Trowa… je ne l'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu… des ennemis… /_

- Je l'ai vu, fit Quatre sur le même ton que précédemment. C'est pour ça que je suis un imbécile. Si j'avais plus attention, j'aurais peut-être mieux réagi. Tous les deux, Duo et toi, vous êtes des ennemis qui avaient tout détruit. Tant mieux pour vous si, dans cette violence, vous arrivez à vous… aimer.

_/ Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça comme ça ? Ca n'a rien à voir ! A entendre le son de ma voix, on pourrait s'imaginer que je suis jaloux… ce n'est pas le cas. Pas du tout. Je suis énervé, c'est tout. Perturbé. Perdu. Seul, sans soutien, sans famille **1**, sans amis. Je croyais en avoir mais, alors que je venais de commencer à les connaître, je me rends compte que ce sont des ennemis… /_

Quatre regarda ses mains liées. Combien de temps allait-il rester en vie maintenant ? Une fois qu'on aura plus besoin de lui… sans doute allait-on le tuer…

_/ Tant pis… je n'aurai pas de véritables regrets… j'aurai aimé pouvoir connaître Duo et Trowa dans d'autres circonstances… en tant qu'amis… pas ennemis comme maintenant… /_

Le pan de la tente se souleva. Quatre ne jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil, aperçut Duo et retourna aussitôt à la contemplation de ses liens. Très jolis d'ailleurs, ces liens. Tressés finement, solides, lui rentrant dans la peau. Il commençait à avoir des marques rouges aux poignets et une petite douleur dormait là-dessous, prête à lui sauter dessus quand elle le pourrait. Trowa et Duo échangèrent quelques mots dans cette langue bizarre avant de sortir.

Quatre attendit sans bouger. Un léger vent se leva et fit onduler la toile de la tente. Dehors, la luminosité baissait. Le soir arrivait.

_/ Mon dernier soir… ? Ma dernière nuit… ? Seul… loin de tous… je me demande ce que tu deviens, père. Es-tu en vie ? Est-ce que Heero est avec toi ? Je le crois. Il t'a toujours été fidèle. Par respect pour moi. Et tu lui fais confiance, je le sais. Il est efficace. /_

Quatre soupira. L'avenir lui semblait bien incertain et bien noir… Un homme entra, déposa un plateau par terre et ressortit sans même lui adresser un regard. Le prince jeta un coup d'œil. Une cruche d'eau claire. Du pain et de la viande séchée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais mieux que rien. Au moins, on ne tenait pas à ce qu'il meure de faim ou déshydraté. Quatre engloutit le tout rapidement.

Puis il se roula en boule sur le flanc. Apparemment, on n'allait pas le rappeler avant le lendemain. Qu'il en profite pour reprendre des forces. Il en aurait besoin. Heureusement qu'il avait pris sa cape beige en sortant. Il s'en servit plus ou moins comme couverture et resta là à regarder l'ombre tomber, attendant que le sommeil vienne. Se demandant si Trowa allait revenir ou pas…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**1 Ooka** : Là, bien que j'essaye de pas mettre de petites notes vu qu'on peut pas mettre de lien d'une note à l'autre et que c'est chiant de descendre et remonter pour la lire, j'ai pas pû me retenir ! Quatre, en fait, c'est Rémy ! Il est sans famille !  
**Quatre** : Ooka no baka.  
**Heero** : C'est MA réplique.  
**Quatre** : Non toi c'est Duo no baka.  
**Heero** : Duo, Ooka, Ooka, Duo… ya une différence ?  
**Duo** : A part le fait que chui un mec et elle une fille, nop.  
**Ooka** : Ouèch mon frère ! Tope là !  
**Duo** : Yeah baby !  
**Heero et Quatre** : …

**Ooka** : Bref voili voilou voilà ! Et bon sang mais que c'est chaud de pas s'emmêler les pinceaux avec ces deux crétins !  
**Quatre** : Tu parles de Trowa et moi là ?  
**Ooka** : Non, de la pierre de Rosette et de mon porte-clé Corsica que j'ai pété le premier jour où j'ai voulu l'utiliser.  
**Quatre** : Que de violence…  
**Ooka** : J'ai rien fait !!! Il s'est cassé tout seul !  
**Trowa** : Bin voyons…  
**Duo** : On voit pas Hee-chan dans ce chapitre.  
**Heero** : Je ne me plains pas.  
**Ooka** : On le voit dans le prochain, t'inquiète pas, j'y veille.  
**Heero** : Putain tu pouvais pas la fermer Duo ?  
**Duogueuled'ange** : Naaaaaan !  
**Wufei** : Tant qu'on ne parle pas de moi, ça va.  
**Ooka** : En théorie Wufwuf on te voit toi aussi dans le prochain chap !  
**Wufei** : Onna !! M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et pas question que j'y sois !  
**Ooka** : Comme si je te demandais ton avis, gros macho !  
**Heero**, _aux lecteurs_ : Reviews. Ou pas. Comme vous voulez.  
**Duo** : Hee-chan, c'est pas encourageant ça pour les lecteurs…  
**Heero** : On s'en fiche tant que la mission « Dire aux lecteurs de laisser des reviews s'ils veulent » est accompli.  
**Duo** : Tu parles beaucoup en une phrase là.  
**Ooka** : Si je donnais pas de longs titres aux missions que je confie à Hee-chan, il dirait rien.  
**Duo** : Quelle belle astuce !  
**Ooka** : N'est-ce pas ? ;)


	9. 09 : Nouvelle mission

Série :  
**Ooka** : Gundam Wing ?  
**Duo** : Attends une minute. ¤cherche tout partout dans le royaume de Sanka¤ A po de gundam ici.  
**Tyl** : Mais moi j'ai des wings ! Ca compte ?  
**Heero** : Négatif.  
**Tyl** : Snif c'est pas juste !  
**Wufei** : La justice, c'est moi.  
**Tyl**, _gros yeux sur Wufei_ : Intéressant… t'es pas mal toi tu sais ?  
**Ooka** : Wuffy, j'espère que tu cours vite. Quand Tylou a des vues sur quelqu'un, c'est mauvais pour le quelqu'un en question…

Auteur :  
**Ooka** : Cette fois tu vas y arriver dudulle ?  
**Duo** : Oui ! J'ai attaché Heero à la chaise, au cas où. On y va les gars ! L'histoire est écrite par Ookami…  
**Trowa** : … dagga…  
**Quatre** : … Shamandalie…  
**Heero** : Pouêt pouêt.  
**Duo** : …  
**Ooka** : Tu as raison dans ce que tu dis dans la partie « Genre » dudu : si ya pas de OOC dans le chapitre, yen a ici chez Hee-chan.  
**Duo**, _étranglant Heero_ : MAIS PUTAIN TU VEUX JAMAIS FAIRE D'EFFORTS JE VAIS TE…  
**Ooka** : Tu le « … » quand j'aurai fini ma fanfic ! J'en ai encore besoin moi. Pff je me demande comment je vais pour écrire moi ! Ils veulent tous s'entretuer pour telle ou telle raison…

Genre :  
**Ooka** : Flûte ! Je voulais mettre Hee-chan et Wufei mais finalement ya pas eu de place pour eux…  
**Heero et Wufei** : C'est pas grave du tout.  
**Ooka** : Mais ils seront là dans le prochain chapitre ! Là c'est sûr à 1234 !  
**Duo** : Quel beau chiffre.  
**Ooka** : Je sais XD  
**Duo** : En tout cas ya mon POV !  
**Quatre** : Moi aussi.  
**Trowa** : Evidement, je n'y échappe pas moi…  
**Heero** : Nananananèreuh !  
**Duo** : Je sais pas si ya du OOC dans le chapitre, mais ici chez Hee-chan yen a, c'est sûr.  
**Wufei** : Shounen ai.  
**Ooka** : Yep.  
**Heero** : Angst.  
**Duo** : Vous remarquerez que c'est presque toujours Heero qui propose l'angst.  
**Heero** : Affirmatif. J'ai été choqué à vie dans « Le cadeau de Heero ».  
**Ooka** : Yaoï.  
**Duo** : Ouais !  
**Heero** : Je peux tuer Trowa ?  
**Ooka** : NEGATIF ! J'en ai encore besoin.

Disclaimers :

**Ooka **: Bin... à part les soldats... et Tylou...  
**Heero** : Ca nous dérange pas.  
**Ooka** : Méchant !

Petit blabla :  
**Ooka** : Vu le nom du chapitre, on pourrait croire que c'est redevenu normal, mais non c'est pas une mission donnée par J à Heero par ordi interposé.  
**Heero** : Ca aurait été trop beau…  
**Wufei** : Revenir à la série normale… un rêve impossible.  
**Ooka** : Si tu m'énerves, je change ce qui est prévu pour toi et tu deviens une femme de **chambre** !  
**Wufei** : ONNA ! JAMAIS ! Tu ne ferais pas ça !  
**Duo** : Je serais toi, je parierai pas là-dessus 'fei.

Chapitre 09 : Nouvelle mission.

Duo et Trowa entrèrent dans la tente de Treize qui n'attendit pas longtemps pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Messieurs Maxwell et Barton je suppose, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur de longues explications, dit-il. J'ai reçu des ordres directs de Kyan vous concernant. Si vous êtes prêts, vous partirez dès demain en mission.

_/ La barbe, on peut jamais souffler ! Hé mais je la fais quand moi ma potion de vérité ? /_

Duo leva la main comme un enfant. Treize lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Vous m'avez bien demandé de faire une potion, non ? fit le natté. Vous comptez me laisser un peu de temps libre pour la faire ?  
- Ce n'est plus nécessaire, répondit le général avec un léger sourire. J'avais envoyé une équipe explorer les ruines du château. Elle a découvert un passage dans un mur détruit par hasard. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'interroger le prince, nous savons par où s'est enfui le roi et, de plus, nous avons par la même occasion trouvé ce que nous cherchions.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Trowa, méfiant.  
- D'après la description faite par l'équipe, je peux affirmer que ce passage conduit à la citée d'Agbad que nous recherchons.

_/ La citée d'Agbad ? C'est pas un truc de légende ça normalement ? C'est pour ça que Kyan a attaqué Sanka sans nous prévenir ? Pour un conte d'enfants ??? Mais j'hallucine là ! /_

Treize sembla deviner les pensées de Duo.

- Cette citée existe bel et bien, dit-il. Elle est située juste sous le désert de Sanka, quelque part. La seule entrée que nous connaissons est celle du palais du roi.  
- D'accord, et après ? fit Duo. D'après les légendes, la ville, s'il en reste quelque chose, est complètement infestée de monstres en tout genre.  
- Possible. C'est pour ça que nous envoyons nos meilleurs éléments là-bas.

_/ Yerk. Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, me dites pas que c'est Tro et moi qui devons y aller… /_

- Vous deux, précisa Treize.

_/ Merci la chance ! Un jour, faudra qu'on discute, toi et moi. J'ai plein de trucs à te dire ma vieille ! /_

- Quel est notre objectif ? demanda Trowa, impassible.

_/ Non mais je rêve ! Hé ho Tro ! On nous envoie dans une ville qui n'existe peut-être même pas, et dans le cas contraire qui est infestée de monstres qu'on sait pas ce que c'est et toi tu demandes juste ce qu'on doit faire ? T'as vraiment pas changé… /_

Treize regarda son bureau bien rangé et attrapa un parchemin assez abîmé pour le montrer aux deux garçons. Duo l'attrapa et le regarda, Trowa jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du natté. C'était un dessin plutôt sale et vieux qui représentait un livre fermé. Etait-ce le parchemin qui était massacré ou est-ce que le livre dessiné était vraiment dans un si mauvais état ? On aurait dit qu'il avait été grignoté sur les côtés. Sur la couverture, des lettres assez grandes étaient gravées mais il était impossible de les lire.

- On a droit à des explications ? demanda Duo en levant le nez du parchemin.  
- Certes, répondit Treize en croisant les mains sur sa table devant lui. Le livre représenté sur ce parchemin est appelé Guinelf Tem, ce qui signifie « Le Livre du Temps ». Votre mission est de le récupérer et le ramener ici en bon état.  
- Heu… s'il est dans le même état que sur le dessin, ça va pas être de la lecture facile…  
- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça.  
- Dites vous savez qu'il existe des librairies bien plus facile d'accès dans le monde ?  
- Guinelf Tem n'est pas un livre comme les autres. Kyan en a besoin. A vous de le lui rapporter. Vous partirez demain pour le palais avec le prince Mitral.

_/ Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire avec nous ? /_

Trowa sembla lui aussi étonné et tiqua légèrement du coin des lèvres. Le mouvement échappa à Treize mais pas à Duo qui fronça les sourcils.

- D'après les légendes et les informations sur lesquelles nous nous basons, reprit le général devant les regards surpris des deux garçons, il est nécessaire d'être de Sanka pour entrer en Agbad. De plus, il y aurait un obstacle majeur qui bloquerait l'entrée. Il faudrait le sang royal pour passer. Ainsi donc, vous emmenez le prince avec vous. Je peux vous faire confiance, au même titre que Kyan, je suppose. Mes ordres viennent de lui après tout.  
- Trop d'honneur venant de sa part, grommela Duo.  
- Vous dites ?  
- Rien, rien, je grommelle. Je suis comme ça moi, pas très respectueux.  
- Je vois cela.  
- Mais je suis efficace quand même.  
- Nous partons demain matin ? coupa Trowa.  
- Exact. Des hommes vous indiqueront le chemin. Ils vous attendront devant le palais.  
- Très bien.  
- Si vous avez besoin d'équipement ou d'autre chose, demandez à Falab. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et de réussir.  
- Avons-nous un délai à respecter ?  
- Revenez le plus rapidement possible.  
- Il est censé être où votre bouquin ? questionna Duo.  
- Dans la citée.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Nous n'en savons pas plus.  
- Super… on va s'amuser si on la trouve, cette citée.  
- Vous êtes les meilleurs d'après Kyan. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile.  
- Je suis pas très rat de bibliothèque moi vous savez…  
- Allons nous coucher, coupa Trowa. Nous devons être en forme demain.  
- Ok, ok.  
- Bon courage.  
- Merci m'sieur !

Duo et Trowa s'inclinèrent et ressortirent. Le soldat nommé Falab les attendait.

**- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.  
****- On peut voir les armes à notre disposition ? fit Duo.  
****- Suivez-moi.**

Le couple se laissa guider par Falab qui les amena dans une tente très longue. A l'intérieur, il y avait des dizaines d'étagères en bois contenant toutes sortes d'armes.

**- Faites votre choix, fit Falab.  
****- Avec joie !**

Duo plongea entre les étagères et fouina un peu partout. Il se retrouva bien vite au rayon des dagues et couteaux. C'était ce qu'il préférait. Lui et les épées, ça fait deux. Il pouvait se défendre avec, bien sûr, mais c'était pas sa tasse de thé. Les couteaux, c'était bien mieux. Il les cachait sur lui et pouvait les lancer au loin. Le natté en attrapa une bonne quantité et les dissimula un peu partout sous ses vêtements noirs. Il prit également une petite dague toute simple et l'accrocha à sa ceinture.

_/ Par contre, dehors les armures. Ca me gêne trop, ça serre, c'est lourd et ça n'aide pas vraiment. Enfin je trouve. M'en mettre une, c'est comme essayer de mettre une selle sur le dos d'un chat ! Je perds toute mon agilité. /_

Duo retourna à l'entrée. Trowa s'y trouvait déjà. Il tenait à la main une arbalète, tandis que sur son bras libre il avait posé une armure noire. Il avait aussi pris une épée.

**- Vous avez ce que vous voulez ? questionna Falab.  
****- Oui ! répondit Duo. Merci bien !  
****- Pas d'amure ?  
****- Nan, je supporte pas. Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'en ai pas besoin ! D****emandez à Tro !  
****- Je confirme, fit Trowa.  
- ****Si vous le dites…**

Le groupe sortit. Duo s'étira en baillant bruyamment.

**- Bon, merci beaucoup Falab, dit-il. Maintenant si ça gêne personne, je vais dormir moi. J'suis fatigué.  
****- Vous avez bien tout ce que vous voulez ? demanda le soldat.  
****- Préparez nous un sac avec des provisions, répondit Trowa. De préférences des denrées qui se conservent longtemps, pour plusieurs jours. Et de l'eau.  
****- Je m'en occupe.  
****- Mettez-nous tout ça de côté. Nous le prendrons demain matin, à notre départ.  
****- A vos ordres.  
****- Merci Falab. **

Trowa et Duo retournèrent à leur tente. Le natté s'accroupit à côté de son sac laissé dans un coin et inspecta le contenu.

**- Hum… ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de faire de réserves pour le moment ! dit-il en se relevant, satisfait. Si on a affaire à des monstres ou je sais pas quoi d'autres, en supposant qu'on arrive dans leur ville de légende, ils auront du répondant.  
****- Tu comptes utiliser des poisons ?  
****- Et comment !  
****- Ne faut-il pas les faire boire ?  
****- Tutut ! Pas tous Trotro ! Il y en a qui sont sous la forme de poudres. Je suis un spécialiste, t'en fais pas. **

Duo alla se laisser tomber sur la natte qui couvrait le sable. Il s'assit en tailleur, posa son coude sur une cuisse et mis son menton dans sa main.

**- C'est bizarre quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il, l'air songeur.  
****- Quoi donc ?  
****- Que Kyan nous réussisse après nous avoir séparés…  
****- Il doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.  
****- Je le crois aussi. Mais quoi ?  
****- Est-ce important ?  
****- Je me méfie.**

Trowa soupira et alla s'étendre sur la natte à côté de Duo. Aussitôt le natté s'allongea contre lui. Le garçon à la mèche sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de passer son bras autour de son compagnon pour le serrer contre lui. Duo posa sa tête sur le torse de Trowa et se mit à jouer avec le bout de sa natte.

_/ Ca fait si longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir reprendre cette position… je ne l'espérais même plus. Trois ans, c'est long. Mais… Trowa a hésité. Je peux le comprendre remarque… il a pû m'oublier pendant tout ce temps… ou du moins ses sentiments… /_

**- Tro… fit il d'une petite voix.  
****- Oui ?  
****- Est-ce que tu… m'aimes toujours ?**

Un silence répondit à Duo qui arrêta de jouer avec sa natte. Trowa semblait réfléchir.

_/ Il doute… ? Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ! Je préfère encore que tu me répondes non plutôt que ça… je ne me fâcherai pas… /_

Pourtant Duo sentait qu'il avait déjà mal. Rien que d'imaginer que ses sentiments n'étaient plus partagés… Une main lui attrapa le menton et le força à tourner la tête vers le visage de Trowa.

**- Tro…**

Le garçon à la mèche l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Comme avant. Duo lui rendit aussitôt le baiser, avec fougue. Rassuré.

O O O O

Trowa avait hésité. Encore. Est-ce qu'il aimait toujours Duo ?

_/ Je le crois… mais… il y a ce « mais » que je ne comprends pas… je ne veux pas faire souffrir Duo. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui… seulement, en trois ans, j'ai appris à les taire afin d'arrêter de saigner. Ca a été une séparation si brutale… si difficile pour moi… et nous nous retrouvons. Avec la permission de Kyan apparemment. Alors qu'il nous avait séparés… Cependant je… je crois que je l'aime encore… /_

Trowa embrassa Duo. Ces lèvres, il ne les avait pas vraiment oubliées. C'était bon. Familier. Une douceur retrouvée. Pourtant, alors qu'ils se montraient leurs sentiments, le garçon à la mèche pensa à quelqu'un d'autre.

O O O O

Quatre ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas. Il se releva, s'assit sur les genoux et se frotta les paupières. Apparemment, c'était le matin. Le dernier ? Un homme entra dans la tente de le regarda longuement avant de parler dans sa langue, avec un fort accent brutal.

- Lève troi, dit-il en essayant de faire de son mieux pour se faire comprendre en bougeant les mains. Et suis-mroi.

Quatre se contenta de hocher la tête et, après avoir vidé le reste de la cruche d'eau, obéit. Dehors, l'armée se réveillait petit à petit. Des hommes en armures noires faisaient quelques exercices. D'autres baillaient en s'étirant. On l'amena non pas à la tente du général comme il le croyait mais à l'extérieur du campement. Il y avait une sorte d'immense enclos vaguement construit. On aurait plutôt dit que des bouts de bois avaient été posés au hasard sur le sable. Et quand Quatre vit les créatures de mort qui étaient à l'intérieur, il se dit que c'était sans doute plus pour délimité un périmètre de sécurité que pour les empêcher de s'enfuir.

Le soldat guida le prince jusqu'à un petit groupe d'hommes. Quatre reconnut aussitôt Trowa, vêtu d'une armure noire. Il n'avait pas mis le casque. A côté, Duo lui tournait le dos, parlant à un immense dragon qui avait l'air d'en avoir marre. Une fois à leur hauteur, le prince se contenta de regarder ses pieds, refusant de croiser le regard de l'un ou de l'autre.

_/ Je ne suis qu'un prisonnier. Je n'ai pas à les regarder. Un simple prisonnier de guerre, c'est tout. Qui a perdu son royaume. Je suis sans intérêt. /_

- Bonjour Quatre ! fit Duo.

Le prince se contenta d'un vague grommellement. Le natté soupira.

- S'il te plait, fais pas la tête comme ça ! dit-il. On va avoir besoin de toi, alors autant qu'on s'entende bien, non ? Ou en tout cas un peu mieux que maintenant…  
- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, répliqua Quatre sans lever les yeux.  
- Laisse le, coupa Trowa alors que le natté allait parler.

Duo soupira et laissa tomber. Il se mit à parler dans cette autre langue. Trowa lui répondit.

_/ Tant mieux. Qu'ils parlent dans leur langue. Au moins, je ne comprends rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de moi mais je ne les aiderai pas. /_

- Bon, allez, reprit Duo en soupirant. On y va. Tous sur Tylou ! J'ai passé la matinée à la convaincre alors siouplait pas de mauvaises remarques sur elle ! Le premier qui l'embête, je le massacre, si elle l'a pas bouffé avant !  
- Allons-y, dit Trowa.

Quatre se décida à relever la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la dragonne. Les immenses crocs n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Les yeux rouges le fixaient. Cette fois, le prince n'eut pas peur. Au contraire, il rendit son regard à la créature, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux verts. Ils auraient pû rester longtemps comme ça si une main n'avait pas agrippé Quatre par un bras.

Pas le moment de jouer au premier qui cillera avec Tyl, dit Duo en aidant Quatre à monter sur le dos de la créature tant bien que mal. Je vous conseille à tous les deux de bien vous tenir. Tiens Trowa, mets toi devant, c'est la meilleure place. Enfin, la moins dangereuse plutôt. Quatre, au milieu, je te retiendrai si tu glisses. Voilà, on peut y aller !

Duo cria un mot en cette langue bizarre et la dragonne déploya ses grandes ailes noires. Par réflexe, Quatre chercha à s'agripper à quelque chose pour éviter de glisser. Mais ses mains liées ne l'aidaient pas. Il leva les bras, les passa par-dessus la tête de Trowa et le serra fortement sans même s'en rendre compte, se collant au dos du garçon à la mèche quand la créature bondit en l'air. Le prince ferma les yeux en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à Trowa. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

La dragonne bougeait rapidement sous lui. Quatre pouvait sentir les muscles puissants jouer sous ses jambes. Il sentait aussi l'air tenter de l'arracher du dos de la créature. S'il ne se tenait pas… une minute. Le prince ouvrit un instant les yeux et se rendit enfin compte que c'était Trowa contre lequel il se serrait si fort. Il rougit aussitôt, honteux.

_/ Sanka, mais qu'est-ce que je fais !!! Et surtout comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte !!! Sanka, Sanka, Sanka, je veux mourir… /_

A peine pensa-t-il ça qu'une violente secousse le déstabilisa et il fut projeté en hauteur, ses bras glissant malgré ses efforts pour se retenir à Trowa. Il allait passer « par-dessus bord ».

O O O O

Trowa attendait que Duo ait finit de convaincre sa dragonne de les conduire au palais. Il vérifiait son équipement. Son armure était en bon état. Son épée, attachée à sa ceinture, lui serait utile. Son arbalète, fixé à leur sac de provision était facile à dégainer. La sangle qui la retenait était conçue pour être défaite rapidement.

**- Allez Tylou s'il te plait… continuait Duo en gémissant.  
****- Non. Je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir, fiche-moi la paix, grogna la dragonne, la tête posée entre ses pattes sur le sable, les yeux mi-clos.  
****- Tu m'abandonnerais ? Je pourrais me faire tuer tu sais !  
****- Et bien n'y vas pas.  
****- C'est une mission ! Un ordre !  
****- Désobéis.  
****- Bon pisque tu le prends comme ça, j'y vais, et je suis blessé ou si je meurs, et bien faudra pas te plaindre na !**

La dragonne souffla bruyamment, exaspérée.

**- Je devais être folle quand je t'ai rencontré, grogna-t-elle.  
****- Je suis fou moi-même, on ne pouvait que bien s'entendre ! Allez, t'es d'accord ? Tu feras de l'exercice comme ça.  
****- Ok, ok. Pff t'es casse-pattes.**

Trowa aperçut Quatre, escorté par un soldat. Le prince ne daigna pas le regarder, baissant les yeux.

_/ Il ne m'a sûrement pas pardonné… non, peu importe. Il n'est là que pour ce fameux obstacle, c'est tout. J'aime Duo. Pourtant… j'ai pensé à lui quand je l'embrassais… Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. C'est sans doute à cause du fait que Duo m'a prévenu que Quatre était attiré par moi. C'est tout. /_

- Bonjour Quatre ! fit le natté.

Quatre grommela. Duo soupira.

- S'il te plait, fais pas la tête comme ça ! reprit le natté. On va avoir besoin de toi, alors autant qu'on s'entende bien, non ? Ou en tout cas un peu mieux que maintenant…  
- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, répliqua le prince.

_/ Il nous considère comme des ennemis. Ca va compliquer notre mission s'il ne coopère pas… je n'ai pas envie de devoir le forcer à nous obéir mais… la mission passe avant tout. En tout cas, Duo ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille. /_

- Laisse le, fit Trowa avant que le natté se remettre à parler.

Duo soupira et obéit.

**- Ca va être difficile… dit-il dans leur langue.  
****- Je le crois aussi, répondit Trowa. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il conviendra de faire une fois sur place.  
****- Tu as raison. J'espère qu'il va finir par être un peu plus coopératif… j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à me montrer stricte avec lui… je l'aime bien.  
****- Oui.**

_/ Il attire la sympathie. C'était une mauvaise idée de faire cette mission au palais. Duo s'est un peu attaché lui aussi à Quatre. Cela risque de nous faire hésiter quant aux mesures à prendre… c'est dangereux. Enfin… nous verrons bien. /_

- Bon, allez, reprit Duo dans la langue de Quatre. On y va. Tous sur Tylou ! J'ai passé la matinée à la convaincre alors siouplait pas de mauvaises remarques sur elle ! Le premier qui l'embête, je le massacre, si elle l'a pas bouffé avant !  
- Allons-y, fit Trowa.

Le prince releva la tête mais il ne regarda ni Trowa ni Duo. Il fixa Tylren'llth. Après un instant, Duo attrapa Quatre par le bras.

- Pas le moment de jouer au premier qui cillera avec Tyl, dit Duo.

Il aida le prince à grimper sur le dos de la dragonne, escaladant sa patte antérieure qu'elle tendait à leur intention.

- Je vous conseille à tous les deux de bien vous tenir, fit Duo en les installant. Tiens Trowa, mets toi devant, c'est la meilleure place. Enfin, la moins dangereuse plutôt. Quatre, au milieu, je te retiendrai si tu glisses. Voilà, on peut y aller !

Trowa regarda les immenses piques devant lui. Ce n'était pas pratique. Sur les conseils de Duo, il se déplaça un peu sur le côté de façon à ne pas être séparé par cette crête pointue des deux autres. La dragonne sembla soupirer et baissa ses piques de manière à moins les gêner.

**- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! hurla Duo en rigolant.**

Trowa s'agrippa à un des piques couchés à côté de lui sur le dos de la dragonne quand celle-ci déploya ses ailes. Il fut surpris en voyant des bras passer par-dessus sa tête. Encore plus de sentir quelqu'un se coller contre son dos tout en lui serrant le torse avec force.

_/ Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Oh… je suppose qu'il n'ait jamais monté sur un dragon… il doit être effrayé. C'est vrai que la première fois… /_

Trowa laissa le prince le serrait, comprenant sa peur. Cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Au contraire… c'était presque agréable de sentir le blond coller derrière lui, sa tête enfouie dans son dos. Même si sa fine armure l'empêchait de profiter du contact, ce n'était pas un problème grave…

_/ Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur le vol. /_

Trowa se tint aux pics en tentant de suivre les mouvements de la dragonne afin d'éviter de se retrouver pris dans une très longue chute. Il résista à la violente secousse de justesse. Mais il sentit les bras qui l'entouraient le lâcher et s'élever au dessus de lui, de même que le corps qui le collait.

_/ Quatre ! /_

Trowa lâcha aussitôt les pics. Il leva la tête et agrippa à temps les poignets du prince. Mais il n'avait plus aucune prise sur la dragonne. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le vide. Plus d'appuis sous leurs pieds. Soudainement, un vent violent siffla à leurs oreilles tandis que la gravité reprenait ses droits.

_/ Bon pas de panique. Duo va revenir avec son dragon. /_

Trowa tenait fermement les poignets de Quatre, refusant de le lâcher, au point que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Le prince grimaça.

- Tu me fais mal, dit-il.

Aussitôt Trowa tourna la tête vers lui et se sentit désolé. Il tira sur les poignets de Quatre en essayant de ne pas être brusque, entoura les épaules du prince d'un bras et le serra contre lui avant de lâcher ses mains.

- Désolé, dit-il d'une voix un peu basse.

Il tenait Quatre contre lui, un peu fort afin d'éviter qu'ils soient séparés par la chute, mais doucement en même temps. Le prince ne disait rien, les yeux baissés. Trowa le regarda et remarqua un joli rouge sur les joues sous les mèches blondes. Il sentit soudain une légère chaleur à ses propres joues et pria pour que Quatre ne relève pas la tête.

_/ Je n'avais jamais serré personne d'autre contre moi comme ça à part Duo… mais… ça ne me déplait pas tant que ça… il faut bien que je protège Quatre. Si nous sommes séparés dans la chute, le dragon ne pourra pas nous récupérer tous les deux. Il faut bien que je le serre… /_

Trowa ferma les yeux. Le vent de leur chute lui giflait le visage. C'était très désagréable.

_/ Duo, dépêche-toi ! /_

O O O O

Quatre grimaça quand Trowa lui agrippa les poignets en serrant comme un fou, le retenant. Mais ça ne servit pas à grand-chose. Sauf qu'au lieu que ce soit le prince qui tombait seul, c'était tous les deux.

_/ Pourquoi m'a-t-il attrapé ? Maintenant, nous tombons tous les deux. C'était stupide ! _

… _il me serre si fort… on dirait presque qu'il a peur que je m'envole… c'est le cas de le dire tiens… sauf que je n'ai pas d'ailes, ce que j'aurais apprécié. /_

- Tu me fais mal, fit Quatre.

Trowa le regarda, une lueur navrée dans les yeux. Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Pourquoi avait-il des yeux aussi beau et aussi expressifs ? Pourquoi est-ce que Quatre pouvait voir qu'il était désolé de lui faire mal ? Si seulement le garçon à la mèche pouvait avoir l'air sans cœur, méchant, impitoyable, il pourrait le haïr !

Trowa l'attira contre lui et le serra en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond avant de lui lâcher les poignets.

- Désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Quatre baissa la tête, rougissant aussitôt violemment.

_/ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me serre comme ça contre lui ? Pour ne pas me faire mal aux poignets… mais… pourquoi comme ça ? Doucement mais fermement… pour ne pas me laisser me faire emporter par la chute… pourquoi ? Il ne devrait pas se soucier d'un simple prisonnier ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me traite pas comme n'importe quel ennemi ? Ce serait si simple ! Je ne peux pas le détester avec une telle attitude…_

_Au contraire… je veux rester comme ça, contre lui… /_

Le vent giflait Quatre mais il s'en fichait. Et puis, soudain, il se retrouva sur le dos du dragon. Duo l'aida à se relever.

- Ca va vous deux ? demanda-t-il tandis que Tyl ralentissait et descendait en large cercle vers le sol, comme un rapace, en douceur.  
- O… oui… répondit Quatre en espérant que sa rougeur était partie en même temps que les bras de Trowa.  
- Tu devrais mieux te tenir, fit Duo.

Quatre ne dit rien. Le natté haussa les épaules mais il envoya un regard bizarre à Trowa. Le garçon à la mèche leva un sourcil avant de se remettre à sa place. La seconde d'après ils étaient tous les trois sur la terre ferme, dans l'enceinte du château. Le prince leva les yeux sur ces ruines et son cœur se serra.

_/ Sanka… il est complètement détruit… père… Tullin… tous les soldats… c'est affreux… /_

Un groupe d'homme les attendait. L'un d'eux s'avança et parla à Trowa et Duo. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et, avec Quatre, suivirent les soldats qui les conduisirent dans un couloir très abîmé. Ils montrèrent un mur. Le prince reconnut une tapisserie très ancienne par terre aux motifs presque effacés et à moitié déchirée par un coup de griffe. Il regarda le mur où elle était placée avant la bataille. Il n'y avait plus de mur. A la place, c'était un long souterrain de pierres. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Le passage s'enfonçait de toute évidence dans le sol.

_/ Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce souterrain… père a dû l'emprunter ! Alors… il est vivant ! Je suis rassuré. Enfin une bonne nouvelle… mais… Duo et Trowa ont dû recevoir des ordres… ils doivent sûrement le retrouver. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être avec eux… /_

- Bon, fit Duo après avoir discuté avec les soldats et les avoir renvoyé. Allons-y les amis. On va s'amuser. Je passe devant avec Tyl.

La dragonne, redevenue aussi petite qu'un faucon, posée sur l'épaule de Duo, s'envola et s'enfonça dans le passage. Duo la suivit. Trowa posa une main sur l'épaule de Quatre qui releva la tête pour le regarder. Des yeux verts, à moitié cachés par la longue mèche. Un air mystérieux. Désolé. Et presque amical. Comme s'il lui demandait de venir avec eux.

_/ Que faire ? Je pourrais leur causer des ennuis en refusant de les suivre… mais… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de causer des problèmes à Trowa… il m'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure en fait… au péril de la sienne… /_

Quatre hocha la tête et se tourna vers le passage. Soupirant, il suivit Duo.

_/ Advienne que pourra… si les suivre me permet de retrouver père… je verrai bien ce qui se passera. /_

O O O O

**- Vous avez trouvé ce passage par hasard… fit Duo, pensif. Vous avez été jeté un coup d'œil ?  
****- Non messire, répondit un soldat. Nous avons tout de suite prévenu le général.  
****- Parfait… on sait pas du tout ce qui nous attend donc… sympathique. Enfin merci les gars. Vous pouvez y aller, on s'occupe de la suite.  
****- Merci messire. Bonne chance.  
****- Yep…**

Les soldats repartirent.

- Bon, fit Duo. Allons-y les amis. On va s'amuser. Je passe devant avec Tyl.

Trowa le regarda s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre avant de passer à Quatre.

_/ Est-ce qu'il va refuser de venir ? Je ne veux pas avoir à le blesser pour le forcer à nous accompagner… /_

Le garçon à la mèche s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Quatre. Le prince le regarda. Trowa essaya de se composer un masque impassible mais devant ces yeux doux, soucieux, tristes aussi, il ne le put.

_/ Je ne pourrai pas… je ne pourrai pas le forcer… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pourrai pas… Quatre, s'il te plait… ne nous complique pas la tâche… viens sans faire d'histoires… /_

Quatre sembla entendre sa demande silencieuse et hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers le passage en soupirant avant de s'y engager pour suivre Duo. Trowa était rassuré. Au moins pour le moment, le prince avait l'air d'accepter de coopérer. Après… ils verraient quoi faire. Le garçon à la mèche rajusta son sac sur ses épaules, alluma une torche qu'un soldat lui avait donnée et s'engagea à son tour dans le passage.

_/ Où cela va-t-il nous amener ? Je l'ignore… cette citée, Agbad, existe-t-elle vraiment ? Je ne sais pas… je l'espère. Ou… peut-être que non. S'il faut du sang de la famille royale de Sanka pour entrer… je ne veux pas avoir à blesser Quatre… j'espère qu'Agbad n'existe pas. Que ce n'est qu'une légende. Peu importe si Kyan sera furieux. Je ne veux pas devoir blesser Quatre… /_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Pfou fini ! Pourquoi mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long ?  
**Quatre** : Parce que tu n'arrives pas à t'arrêter d'écrire ?  
**Duo** : Parce que tu aimes bien ton histoire ?  
**Heero** : Parce que tu veux absolument continuer ?  
**Trowa** : Parce que tu aimes nous torturer mentalement ?  
**Wufei** : Parce que tu as hâte de me mettre dans ta fanfic ?  
**Ooka** : Possible… lol cette fois c'est sûr, prochain chapitre c'est Heero et Wufei en vedette !  
**Heero et Wufei** : NON !  
**Ooka** : Pourquoi ils sont pas contents ?  
**Quatre** : Vu que tu tortures toujours tes vedettes, je crois que je peux comprendre leur réaction…  
**Ooka** : Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan j'suis un ange moi ! ¤auréole et ailes d'ange¤

A cet instant, tous les G-Boys manquèrent mourir en s'étouffant.

**Ooka** : Méchants !


	10. 10 : Agbad

Série :  
**Ooka** : No Gundam and no Wing but it's Gundam Wing !  
**Quatre** : Sûre ?  
**Ooka** : Tu crois que je devrais ajouter les gundams ?  
**Duo** : A mon avis ça casserait toute l'histoire là.  
**Ooka** : T'as raison, on laisse comme ça.  
**Duo** : J'ai toujours raison.  
**Ooka** : Je sais, t'es comme moi !  
**Duo** : Voilà ! On va fêter ça ?  
**Ooka** : Ok ! Direction : le baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar !  
**Quatre** : ...  
**Trowa** : N'essaye pas de les arrêter Quatre, ça vaut mieux.

Auteur :  
**Ooka** : Alors dudu ? Tu vas y arriver ?  
**Duo** : J'espère… l'auteur, c'est Ookami…  
**Trowa** : … dagga…  
**Quatre** : … Shamandalie…  
**Heero** : Yang.  
**Duo** : YATTA !!!  
**Ooka** : Bravo dudu ! Je suis fière de toi !  
**Duo** : Snif merci, merci. Je tiens à remercier mes amis qui m'ont soutenu durant toutes les répétitions… Quatre, qui a su m'empêcher de massacrer Heero… Trowa, si expressif derrière son bouquin…  
**Heero** : Et moi ?  
**Duo** : Donne moi une bonne raison de te remercier d'avoir massacré plein de fois mon travail.  
**Heero** : J'ai réussi cette fois.  
**Duo** : Raison refusée. Si tu ratais tout encore une fois, je massacrais ton pc. Normal que t'ais réussi là !

Genre :  
**Ooka** : OOC ?  
**Duo** : Pit-être.  
**Heero** : Mon POV.  
**Quatre** : Moi aussi !  
**Duo** : Et mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa too !  
**Trowa** : Un petit bout de moi.  
**Duo** : Tiens c'est vrai ça j'en ai pas beaucoup !  
**Ooka** : Chacun son tour. Déjà que ce chapitre fait 3 pages de plus que normalement, tu vas pas en rajouter avec ton POV !  
**Duo** : Pô du juste.  
**Heero** : Angst.  
**Ooka** : Nan a pô là.  
**Heero** : Omae o korosu.  
**Ooka** : Il est devenu masochiste Hee-chan depuis le coup de son cadeau…

Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Galéan est à moi ! Le décor aussi (j'y tiens moi à ma ville ! même si elle est en ruines, ouais d'abord !) et pi heu LA Voix !  
**Quatre** : LA Voix ? Tu veux dire, celle qui…  
**Ooka** : Vip ! Chut, dis leur pas aux lecteurs ! Pas marrant sinon.  
**Heero** : Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même.  
**Duo** : Moi aussi !  
**Trowa** : Moi de même.  
**Quatre** : Et moi ? _¤yeux pleins de larmes¤  
_**Trowa** : Si j'appartiens à quelqu'un, c'est qu'à Quatre.  
**Duo** : Tu es à moi je te signale dans cette fanfic !  
**Quatre** : Je te le piquerai ! Na !  
**Duo** : Essaye voir ! _¤Shinigami's Smile of the Dead qui kill !¤  
_**Trowa** : Vous pouvez noter qu'Ookami parle très bien l'anglais...  
**Ooka** : Je parle couramment anglais et allemand ! N'est-ce pas TP ? ;) private joke, cherchez pas !

Petit blabla :  
**Ooka** : Et voilà chapitre 10 ! Agbad !  
**Quatre** : Tu manques d'inspiration ?  
**Ooka** : Non, j'ai juste la flemme.  
**Duo** : Déjà que t'as la flemme de mettre un pull quand t'as froid alors que ya qu'à tendre le bras, on peut comprendre que t'ais la flemme de chercher un bon titre de chapitre.  
**Ooka** : Prout dudulle.

Chapitre 10 : Agbad.

Heero marchait dans le couloir sombre. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais apparemment Galéan savait où il allait. Le soldat n'aimait pas du tout ça.

_/ Cet endroit est trop étroit. Je ne pourrai pas bouger rapidement s'il y a une attaque. De plus, impossible de passer devant pour protéger mon roi. Je dois aussi surveiller nos arrières. Il m'aurait fallu un homme pour ouvrir la route. /_

Heero tâtait les murs en avançant. De la roche humide qui ne s'effritait pas. Au moins, ça avait l'air solide. Ca ne devrait pas leur tomber dessus, c'était toujours ça de positif. Le soldat tentait de voir à travers l'obscurité, sans grand succès. Les seules choses qu'il arrivait à discerner dans ce boyau sombre, c'était les agrafes argentées qui retenaient la cape du roi.

Le temps passa. Heero ne disait rien. Il se contentait de marcher en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Le sol glissait un peu. Il écoutait. Aucun bruit, mis à part leurs pas sur la roche. Aucune secousse. Apparemment, ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas ressentir la bataille. A moins que ne soit déjà fini… Ils continuèrent leur marche. Et puis, petit à petit, les murs du couloir commencèrent à s'écarter jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans une sorte d'immense caverne. Le roi s'arrêta. Heero en profita pour observer l'endroit sous toutes ses coutures, méfiant.

Evidement, il n'y avait que de la roche, encore et toujours. Mais cette fois, l'obscurité avait laissé la place à une douce lumière jaune fauve. Elle semblait irradier de la pierre. Heero s'avança et tourna sur lui-même, la main sur la garde de son épée par réflexe. La caverne était assez grande pour contenir au moins deux granges de bonne taille. Il n'y avait aucune sortie, mis à part le couloir qui leur avait permis d'arriver.

Le soldat tourna le dos à celui-ci pour apercevoir, juste en face, que toute la paroi était recouverte de gravures. Il s'en approcha, curieux. Galéan parcourait la roche des mains, semblant réfléchir. Heero observa le travail. On aurait dit des symboles. Là, celui-ci ressemblait à un long serpent. Plus haut, un aigle aux ailes aussi longues que lui prenait son envol sur une grande surface de la roche tandis qu'à côté une lionne rugissait, prête à bondir. Plus loin, c'était un immense dragon crachant des flammes, ses griffes lacérant la roche. Et, un peu partout, entre ces figures aussi grandes que le palais de Sanka, ces étranges signes.

_/ Quel est cet endroit ? Que signifient ces gravures ? Cette lionne… serait-ce une représentation de la déesse Sanka ? Pourquoi venir ici alors que le royaume a besoin de nous pour se défendre ? /_

Le roi sembla deviner les pensées de Heero car il se retourna vers lui, la main gauche posée sur une griffe de la lionne et le regarda.

- Vois-tu Heero, dit-il avec des yeux durs et froids, nos hommes ne peuvent pas lutter contre des dragons, tu as pu t'en rendre compte je crois.

Le soldat hocha la tête. Galéan revint à la lionne gravée sur la roche.

- Si tu as étudié un tant soit peu l'histoire, tu sais qu'il y a eut de nombreuses guerres contre ces créatures et qu'aujourd'hui ce qu'il en reste se terre quelque part, on ne sait où.

Il y avait beaucoup de mépris dans la voix du roi.

_/ Il déteste les dragons. Alors pourquoi avoir abandonné son royaume à leurs griffes ? Il fallait combattre. Essayer. Réunir tout le monde, s'organiser et contre-attaquer. /_

- Apparemment on a réussi à les retrouver et à les… domestiquer, reprit le roi en charriant des glaçons dans sa voix. Ou ils se sont organisés et arrangés avec cet homme, ce Kyan. Avec les armes conventionnelles, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant inoffensifs. Il faut juste savoir où aller chercher de l'aide.  
- Je ne vous suis pas, fit Heero.  
- Derrière cette « porte » se trouve Agbad, la citée de légende. Tu en as entendu parler je suppose, hum ?

Heero prit le temps de se remémorer les vagues notions culturelles qu'il avait.

_/ Agbad… une citée de légende… cela me dit vaguement quelque chose… /_

Le soldat regarda la fresque. La lionne immense. L'aigle, le serpent, le dragon. Il s'arrêta particulièrement sur l'oiseau. L'œil du profil de l'animal semblait le fixer. Heero chercha dans sa mémoire. Et se souvint d'une vieille histoire qu'on lui avait racontée. Il y avait longtemps… très longtemps… il n'était pas encore arrivé en Sanka… ni en Daren… c'était… encore avant… quand il avait cinq ou six ans…

Ooka :Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash baaaaaaaaaaaaack !  
Heero : Trowa a raison : tu casses nos effets.  
Ooka : Si on peut même plus se faire plaisir…

_¤¤_

C'était une belle nuit d'été. Le ciel était clair, illuminé d'étoiles. Un feu brûlait au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient tous. Les montagnes, autour d'eux, semblaient les protéger. Heero se sentait bien, ici, assis entre les jambes croisées de son père. Quel âge avait-il alors ? Six ans. Tout était beau. Tout était parfait. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient le feu qui dansait tout près de lui.

Et puis elle était arrivée. Tout le monde l'applaudit. L'enfant aussi. Quelqu'un se mit à jouer une mélodie douce, aussi volatile que le vent. Des doigts qui pinçait les cordes d'une petite lyre. On aurait dit le souffle de la brise. Sa voix s'éleva avec le son, l'accompagnant, le mettant en valeur. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une chanson. C'était une histoire. Elle savait si bien les raconter…

Heero la fixa, comme tous les autres, hypnotisé. Sa voix était si claire dans le silence des montagnes, si belle. On aurait pû voir ce qu'elle racontait. La légende d'Agbad.

- Cette histoire est courte et peu connue, disait-elle. On raconte que dans les temps anciens, les dieux vivaient ici. On raconte également qu'ils protégeait chacun un territoire, prenant soin des peuples qui y vivaient. Mais ils leur arrivaient, bien entendu, d'avoir des points de vue différents et des problèmes liés à leurs peuples respectifs. Alors ils décidèrent de se réunir dans le but de régler leurs conflits sans gêner les hommes. Seulement où ? Il fallait un endroit sûr, à l'abri des regards et où personne ne pourrait les influences. Sanka la Lionne émit alors une idée. Pourquoi ne pas créer un lieu destiné à leurs réunions ?

Heero buvait les paroles, comme tous les enfants présents. Elle se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux qui ondulèrent sur ses hanches, sourit et continua en marchant autour du feu, lentement, tel un aigle en vol.

- Agbad fut ainsi créée. Les dieux s'y réunissaient souvent, réglant leurs litiges par les discussions et les débats. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'un jour un peuple découvrit les cavernes et s'y installèrent. Au début, les dieux furent intrigués. Ces hommes ne les connaissaient pas, ils venaient de nulle part et ils n'avaient pas été créés par les divinités. Rapidement, ces nouveaux venus démontrèrent qu'ils étaient bien plus évolués que tous les autres peuples réunis. Les dieux décidèrent alors de les élire « peuple d'Agbad ». Ils construisirent la véritable citée en respectant les désirs des divinités. Ils créèrent une immense bibliothèque qui contenait tout leur savoir. Ils avaient beau vivre sous terre, ils n'étaient pas coupés du reste du monde et tenaient à apprendre tout ce qui était possible. Bien que discrets et presque invisibles pour les autres peuples, celui d'Agbad n'hésitait pas à sortir de son monde de roche pour visiter l'extérieur.

Elle s'arrêta, toujours souriante. Mais sa mine se fit soudain plus sombre.

- Mais une histoire véridique finit rarement bien, dit-elle avec gravité, faisant frissonner son auditoire. On ignore ce qui se passa exactement. Ce que l'on connaît, c'est le résultat : la destruction de la citée. On disait qu'elle était magnifique, gravée dans la roche. Mais qu'après la tragédie, ce n'était plus que ruines et désolation. Les dieux avaient déserté Agbad pour une raison inconnue. Et, bientôt, ils quittèrent leurs peuples. Pourquoi ? Nul ne le sait. Certains ont tenté de retrouver la citée de légende mais les rares qui sont revenus disent n'avoir rien trouvé.

Un murmure de mécontentement franchit les lèvres des enfants. L'histoire ne se finissait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais bon… tant pis. La plupart se levèrent et retournèrent dans leurs habitations. Heero laissa son père le pousser pour se lever à son tour.

- Allez fils, tu viens ? dit-il.  
- Une minute s'il te plait, répondit Heero en la fixant.  
- Très bien, mais ne traîne pas. Tu connais ta mère…  
- Oui.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'éloigna. Heero sourit et attendit. Bientôt il n'y eut plus qu'elle et lui. Il s'approcha. Elle le regarda avec un air bienveillant et intrigué. Le silence qui s'était installé quand le musicien était parti ne les gênait pas.

- Si les dieux nous ont laissés, pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue à croire en eux ? demanda Heero.  
- Parce qu'ils existent toujours petit Heero, répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Où sont-ils ?

Elle tendit une main souple vers le ciel.

- Ils sont dans les étoiles, Heero. Ils veillent toujours sur nous, même indirectement. Et si un jour nous avons besoin d'eux, nous les appellerons et ils viendront.  
- Comment les appelle-t-on ? Par leurs noms ?

Elle rit doucement. Un rire cristallin.

- Non Heero, si c'était aussi simple je crois qu'ils s'énerveraient d'être sans cesser appelé.  
- Alors comment ?  
- Je l'ignore, je l'avoue.  
- Qui le sait ?  
- Personne à mon avis.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Mais si personne ne sait comment les appeler… on ne pourra pas leur demander leur aide en cas de besoin ?

- Heero, Heero, tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu ne devrais pas réfléchir autant.  
- J'aimerais savoir…

Elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Personne ne sait comment les appeler, dit-elle. Et je crois que c'est pour cette raison que l'on a tenté de retrouver Agbad. Afin de connaître le moyen de les appeler.  
- C'est écrit là-bas ? Dans les livres ?  
- Qui sait ? Peut-être. Allez Heero, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher au lieu de réfléchir à ces choses-là. C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît et tu as la vie devant toi. Quand tu seras plus vieux et que tu n'auras rien à faire, tu pourras t'y consacrer.  
- D'accord. Merci et bonne nuit.  
- Toi aussi Heero.

L'enfant brun s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre sa famille. Il avait encore des questions mais il décida de les taire. Elle avait raison. Il avait la vie pour s'interroger et chercher les réponses. Cependant… quand tout bascula, il regretta longtemps de ne pas avoir chercher. Il regretta longtemps de ne pas avoir su comment aider, comment l'appeler, lui, le dieu censé les protéger et qui n'avait rien fait.

_¤¤_

Ooka : Fin du flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackeu !  
Heero : Tu es vraiment obligée de tout foutre en l'air comme ça ?  
Ooka : Vip Heechoupinoud'amouràmoi !

Heero sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête, chassant ses souvenirs.

- Oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parlé, dit-il au roi. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, comme son nom l'indique.  
- Toutes les légendes possèdent une part de vérité, répliqua Galéan. J'ignore la version que tu as pû avoir de celle-ci mais il est dit que ce fut Sanka la Lionne qui eut l'idée de créer Agbad.  
- Hn.  
- Ce que les écrits ne disent pas, c'est que lors de la tragédie dont nous ignorons tout sinon qu'elle a eu lieu, c'est que Sanka la Lionne confia au roi de son royaume comment retourner à Agbad. Celui-ci fit aussitôt construire le passage que nous avons emprunté pour venir. Tout le reste est l'œuvre de la déesse.

Heero hocha la tête. Il comprenait maintenant. C'était facile de tout deviner en fin de compte…

_/ Le secret s'est transmis de père en fils, de roi en prince. Comment atteindre la citée de légende en cas de besoin. Nous n'avons pas fui la bataille. Nous sommes venus ici chercher de l'aide. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Nous sommes venus chercher l'aide d'une déesse… Est-ce possible ? Est-ce vraiment Agbad qui est cachée quelque part derrière ces roches ? Si c'est le cas, y a-t-il vraiment un moyen pour appeler les dieux ? /_

Heero secoua la tête. Si cela était possible… Le roi continua à passer ses mains sur la gravure. Puis il s'écarta en faisant face à la lionne.

- Agbad est derrière cette roche, dit-il en remontant les manches de sa chemise blanches jusqu'aux coudes, repoussant sa cape en arrière. Mais, bien entendu, si quelqu'un venait à arriver ici par un moyen quelconque, il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse passer. Sanka la Lionne a pris ses précautions. Seul le sang royal peut actionner l'ouverture du mécanisme.

Le roi fit un signe de tête à Heero. Le soldat s'approcha.

- Donne-moi ton épée, dit Galéan.  
- Vous êtes sûr que…  
- Ca ne te ressemble pas de discuter mes ordres Heero.

Aussitôt le soldat hocha la tête et obéit. Le roi prit l'épée et s'ouvrit les veines du poignet gauche. Heero ne dit rien en reprenant sa lame. Galéan s'approcha de la lionne gravée dans la roche.

¤¤¤¤

Heero regardait, incapable de dire un mot. Ils avaient passé la « porte ». Ils avaient marché pendant encore plusieurs heures sans rien dire dans un véritable labyrinthe de pierre. Le roi semblait savoir où ils allaient. Et puis, sans rien pour le préparer à ça, ils arrivèrent à Agbad. Le soldat ouvrit grands les yeux, son masque impassible incapable de résister à ce qu'il voyait.

Une caverne. L'autre n'avait rien à voir. Elle était ridicule ! Celle-ci… celle-ci était plus grande que toute la capitale de Sanka ! La voûte était si haute qu'on ne la voyait pas, malgré la lueur dorée fauve que les roches émettaient toutes. Heero était en hauteur. Il s'avança un peu et s'arrêta bien vite en constatant que la plateforme sur laquelle il se trouvait laisser place au vide. A la ville.

C'étaient des centaines d'habitations taillées dans la roche qui s'étendaient sous ses pieds. Le « sol » était inégal. Du coup, on avait l'impression que la ville était bâtie n'importe comment. Des rues montaient, d'autres descendaient, nullement pavées. Des maisons semblaient tordues. Des quartiers entiers étaient plus hauts que d'autres sur quelques centaines de mètres avant de redescendre brusquement. Mais dans cette inégalité, Heero pouvait nettement apercevoir, plus loin, un immense bâtiment qui dominait le reste. Sans doute un palais.

Galéan s'éloigna sur la droite. Le soldat le suivit. Ils longèrent la paroi avant de tomber sur un escalier qui descendait. Ils le prirent et se retrouvèrent bien vite devant les premières habitations. Tout était en ruines. Les toits de pierres semblaient avoir explosés. Ce qui devait servir de murailles n'existaient pratiquement plus mis à part quelques débris par terre. Le roi ignora ces détails et entra dans la citée, suivi par Heero qui se sentait méfiant.

_/ Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il a l'air désert mais il pourrait y avoir des ennemis. Quelque chose a forcément attaqué la ville pour la mettre dans cet état. Même si cela fait des siècles et des siècles, rien ne nous prouve que la menace ne soit plus là. /_

Si Heero vit le danger, ce n'était qu'un pur hasard. Il releva la tête pour observer les parois de la caverne entourant la ville et son œil fut attiré par un éclat métallique qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pierre sur le toit encore debout d'une maison. Instinctivement, il mit la main sur la garde de son épée et la tira. Une ombre bondit vers le roi. Aussitôt Heero poussa le monarque, hurlant un vague « Attention » à l'attention de Galéan.

Son épée rencontra l'extrémité d'un trident. Il coinça sa lame entre les trois pointes de l'arme et tint bon. Son regard remonta le manche et aperçut celui qui avait tenté de tuer le roi de Sanka. Un jeune garçon. Pas plus vieux que lui apparemment. Torse nu, le soldat pouvait voir les muscles forcer. Il regarda son adversaire dans les yeux. Noirs. Inexpressifs.

_/ Un ennemi qui va me demander des efforts. Intéressant. /_

Une seconde s'écoula. Et puis, au même moment, les armes se séparèrent, les deux adversaires bondissant en arrière. Heero se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer. L'autre fit de même, son trident tenu à deux mains. Ils se jugèrent à nouveau du regard. Heero remarqua que son ennemi avait des cheveux noirs et courts qui lui tombaient en mèches rebelles sur les yeux. Ceux assez longs pour l'être étaient attachés en catogan sur sa nuque. Les traits de son visage étaient très étranges. Le coin de ses yeux semblait tiré sur les côtés.

Il attaqua. Heero l'imita aussitôt. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec une telle violence que des étincelles jaillirent de l'impact. Le soldat sentit la force de l'attaque faire vibrer ses bras. Le combat risquait d'être difficile. L'étrange garçon eut un sourire soudain et, profitant du fait que l'épée du brun était coincée entre les pointes du trident, fit décrire un arc de cercle à son arme, forçant Heero à suivre le mouvement. Quand celui-ci se dégagea en bondissant en arrière, un peu déstabilisé, son ennemi n'attendit pas et fondit sur lui. Non, il ne fondit pas, il _glissa_ vers lui, presque comme un serpent.

Heero eut le bond réflexe de ramener son épée son devant lui, ce qui dévia le trident, l'empêchant d'atteindre un point vital. Deux des trois pointes l'atteignirent au bras droit, juste sous l'épaule. Le soldat grimaça sous la douleur. Mais il ne put profiter du fait que l'arme de son ennemi était coincée en lui. Le garçon aux yeux noirs la dégagea immédiatement et bondit en arrière avant de se remettre en position de combat, prêt à continuer.

_/ Il est rapide et calculateur. Il sait utiliser les ressources de son arme. Je vais avoir du mal à le vaincre. Mais il le faut. Je dois protéger mon roi. /_

Heero se remit en garde mais il fut obligé de tenir son épée à deux mains. L'autre eut un sourire narquois.

_/ On dirait qu'il se moque de moi. Qu'il me trouve faible. Très bien, je vais lui montrer qu'il se trompe. /_

Heero bondit en avant. Son adversaire leva son trident, prêt à contrer l'attaque. Mais au dernier moment, un sourire sur les lèvres, le soldat sauta sur le côté. Ses pieds trouvèrent un rocher et utilisèrent son bond pour se propulser aussitôt sur un autre point. A peine effleurait-il le sol que Heero repartait vers une autre destination, ne laissant pas le temps à son ennemi de suivre ses mouvements. Ce petit jeu sembla énerver le garçon au trident qui essayait de le repérer.

Tel un aigle, Heero fondit sur sa proie au meilleur moment. Son épée rencontra le manche du trident. Le soldat fut un peu surpris de constater que malgré sa vitesse et ses mouvements rapides son adversaire avait vu le coup venir, mais il sourit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de force dans l'arme qui lui barrait la route. Le garçon aux yeux noirs n'avait pas compris que c'était une véritable attaque et non pas un simple passage. Heero en profita pour enfoncer la garde de son ennemi et sa lame lui entailla le torse.

Le garçon ne se laissa pas faire. Il se reprit et chercha à coincer l'épée dans les pointes de son trident. Heero le comprit et bondit en arrière avant de lui refaire face, prêt à continuer malgré son bras qui saignait abondamment après ces efforts. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau se jeter l'un contre l'autre, une voix les arrêta. Une voix autoritaire, forte, qui résonna longtemps dans la caverne.

- Arrêtez immédiatement ! tonna-t-elle sur un ton qui n'autoriserait aucune réplique.

Surpris, Heero leva les yeux vers le couloir qui l'avait amené ici. Sur la petite plateforme se tenait une silhouette qui lui semblait très familière. Une silhouette aux cheveux dorés qui semblaient briller d'une lueur fauve répondant à la lumière émise par la roche.

O O O O

Quatre suivait Duo sans rien dire. Il regardait le sol sous ses pieds. La lueur de la torche de Trowa derrière lui ne permettait pas de distinguer la couleur de la roche. Impossible de savoir ce qu'était cette matière humide.

_/ Bof. Depuis quand je m'intéresse aux pierres ? C'est stupide. /_

Le prince ne dit pas un mot. Trowa non plus. Duo était plus loin et jurait à chaque pas dans cette langue étrangère. Le temps passa. Peut-être plusieurs heures, peut-être plusieurs minutes, impossible de savoir. Il faisait si sombre… on aurait dit qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la terre. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une caverne dont une des parois était recouverte de gravures. Quatre vit aussitôt l'immense lionne et son cœur se serra sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

_/ Une représentation de Sanka la Lionne ? Ici, sous terre ? Et quels sont ces symboles ? /_

Sans rien dire, Quatre s'approcha du fauve et passa ses doigts sur une des griffes, aussi grande que lui. La pierre était lisse et ne s'effritait pas. Le prince sursauta quand la voix de Duo retentit dans la caverne jusque là silencieuse.

- J'aime pas ça moi, dit-il.  
- Inquiet ? fit Trowa.  
- Mal à l'aise. On fait quoi maintenant ? On ne peut plus avancer.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Quatre qui se sentit lui aussi mal à l'aise.

_/ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent comme ça ? Ils s'attendent à ce que je claque des doigts pour faire apparaître ce qu'ils cherchent ? /_

- Quoi ? finit par faire Quatre.  
- Tu sais pas par hasard comment faire pour passer ? demanda Duo.  
- Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous attendez de moi…

Il y avait un peu d'amertume dans ces mots. Après tout, il était toujours un prisonnier… qui devait bien avoir une certaine utilité pour qu'on l'ait emmené ici. Quant à savoir laquelle… Trowa et Duo se regardèrent à nouveau avant de soupirer.

- En fait, d'après les infos qu'on a eu, il faudrait du… sang royal pour passer, fit Duo.

_/ Du sang royal ? Mon sang ? /_

- Pourquoi… ? demanda Quatre.

Trowa et Duo échangèrent un regard profond. Le garçon à la mèche sembla prendre une décision et revint à Quatre.

- Je suppose qu'on ne devrait pas te le dire et nous contenter de… d'accomplir notre mission, dit-il en hésitant un peu. Mais je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance.  
- De toute façon, ajouta Duo en soupirant, on a pas plus envie que toi de te considérer comme un ennemi. Si tu y mets un peu de bonne volonté, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre comme avant, non ?

Quatre se détourna et leva la tête pour regarder la lionne.

_/ J'aimerais… oui, j'aimerais qu'on puisse s'entendre comme avant l'attaque… être amis, pas ennemis… mais… quel intérêt pour vous ? Enfin… je suppose que je peux faire un effort dans ce sens… n'est-ce pas, Sanka ? /_

Le prince regarda les yeux de la lionne qui lui faisait face, prête à bondir sur lui. Puis il se tourna vers Trowa et Duo.

- Je ferai de mon mieux… dit-il avant de se permettre un léger sourire.

Les deux autres soupirèrent et c'est alors que Quatre prit conscience de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait sur eux jusqu'à maintenant. Il se sentit soudain plus léger. Plus à l'aise.

- Bon, fit Duo, voilà le truc Quat'chou : on cherche à entrer dans une citée que personne n'a jamais vue et qui s'appelle Agbad. T'en as entendu parler, non ?

_/ C'est le nom qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Ce général m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais. J'ai dû le lire quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que je sais là-dessus. /_

- Je sais que j'ai lu ce nom quelque part, avoua-t-il, mais impossible de me rappeler ce que le livre disait à ce sujet…  
- En gros, c'est une citée de légende détruite et nous on doit y aller, résuma Duo. Il paraît qu'on a besoin du sang royal pour entrer… je suppose que c'est maintenant que tu entres en jeu.

Duo montra du doigt les gravures. Quatre soupira.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire… dit-il.  
- Peut-être que tu devrais un peu t'entailler la main, suggéra Trowa. Nous verrons s'il se passe quelque chose…

Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son idée. Quatre hocha la tête et regarda ses poignets, toujours liés.

- Je peux essayer… dit-il. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus de liberté…  
- On va arranger ça tout de suite, fit Duo joyeusement.

Le natté s'approcha de Quatre et coupa les liens avec un couteau sorti de nulle part. Le prince le remercia en se frottant ses poignets libérés. Ils étaient rouges mais la douleur n'était pas insupportable. Il prit l'arme que lui tendait Duo et se tourna vers la lionne.

_/ Sanka, que dois-je faire ? Aide-moi… /_

La gorge un peu serrée, il porta la lame du couteau sur la paume de sa main gauche et la passa rapidement dessus. La peau s'ouvrit en une longue entaille pas très profonde. Quatre serra un peu les dents. On aurait dit qu'un serpent venait de le mordre. Il regarda son sang couler de la plaie.

_/ Et maintenant ? /_

Le sang coula sur sa main ouverte et tomba par terre. La goutte rouge fit un petit « ploc » en touchant la roche. Quatre releva soudainement la tête.

_/ Quel est ce bruit ? /_

Ploc.

_/ On dirait… une goutte d'eau tombant dans une fontaine. /_

Ploc.

_/ Une goutte de sang tombant dans une marre de sang… /_

Ploc.

Le bruit emplit les oreilles de Quatre. Il n'entendait plus que cela.

Ploc.

La goutte de sang qui tombait.

Ploc.

La flaque de sang qui se formait.

Ploc.

Et puis un bourdonnement. Comme un grondement plutôt. Un début de rugissement.

Ploc.

_/ Qu'est-ce donc ? Je ne comprends pas… /_

Ploc.

La colère.

Ploc.

La haine.

Ploc.

La souffrance.

Ploc.

La douleur.

Ploc.

La peur.

A chaque bruit, à chaque goutte, une émotion traversait Quatre, l'ébranlait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il avait mal. Il avait peur. Il ressentait la haine. L'impuissance. L'incompréhension. La peine… mais ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments. C'étaient ceux… de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

Ploc.

La joie.

Ploc.

Le soulagement.

Ploc.

L'affection.

Ploc.

L'amour.

_/ Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Qui fait cela ? Comment… /_

' _Pourquoi chercher une raison ? '_

Quatre sortit de son étrange état. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il s'était avancé jusqu'à se coller contre la roche. Son bras était tendu vers le haut, sa paume ensanglantée posée sur la patte droite de la lionne.

_/ Qui ? /  
_' _Pourquoi toujours vouloir tout savoir ? '  
__/ Pour comprendre… /  
_' _Pourquoi vouloir comprendre ? '  
__/ Pour… pour… je ne sais pas… qui êtes-vous ? /  
_' _Qu'importe qui je suis ? '  
__/ Deviendrais-je fou ? /  
_' _Non. Fais ce qui doit être fait, c'est tout. '  
__/ Et que dois-je faire ? /  
_' _Tu le sais. '  
__/ … /_

Quatre regarda son sang qui dégoulinait sur la patte de la lionne. Que devait-il faire ? Qui lui parlait ? Il jeta un coup à Trowa et Duo. Ils le regardaient. Le natté tenait son compagnon par le bras, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le prince revint à son sang. Que devait-il faire ?

_/ Aidez-moi… j'ignore ce que je dois faire… /  
_' _Tu le sais. Tu dois l'ouvrir. '  
__/ Mais comment ? /_

Quatre eut l'impression d'entendre un rire dans sa tête.

' _Pourquoi ne pas lui demander gentiment ? '_

Le prince ne comprenait pas. Il baissa la tête pour regarder la roche face à face.

_/ Je deviens fou… /_

- Tokernth, dit-il.

_/ Qu'est-ce que… ? /_

La caverne se mit à trembler. Quatre recula, effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… La paroi se fissura soudain sur toute sa largeur, fendant en deux la lionne.

- QUATRE ! brailla Duo. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?  
- Je ne sais pas !

Trowa attrapa le prince par un bras pour le tirer vers le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir, prêts à filer. Mais Quatre se dégagea.

- Attendez… regardez ! dit-il en tendant un doigt vers la gravure. On dirait que…

_/ … que des portes s'ouvrent… /_

Lentement, faisant trembler toute la caverne, les deux parties de la roche de part et d'autre de la fissure semblèrent bouger. Petit à petit, elles s'ouvrirent, tels les battants d'une porte, laissant apparaître un petit couloir aux parois dorées. L'espace entre les deux pans de roche était assez grand pour les laisser passer.

Quatre se tourna vers Duo et Trowa.

- Voilà… dit-il.  
- Comment t'as fait ça ? fit Duo, les yeux gros.

Le prince se surprit lui-même à sourire.

- Je lui ai… gentiment demandé de s'ouvrir.  
- J'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre… dit Trowa.  
- Moi non plus. Mais qu'importe ? Allons-y.

Et Quatre s'avança vers le passage doré. Duo et Trowa se regardèrent, avant de le suivre.

O O O O

_/ J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il nous a fait là le Quat'chou… mais bon… je suis quand même content de voir qu'il ne nous fait plus la tête. Ca me mettait vraiment la pression. C'est vrai que nous sommes toujours ennemis officiellement mais… /_

Un grand craquement retentit soudain derrière Duo. Le natté fit volte face à temps pour voir les portes se refermer. La fissure dans la roche disparut.

- Eeeeeeeeee on fera comment pour repartir ? gémit-il.  
- Bonne question… fit Quatre.  
- Tu nous as fait entrer, tu pourras nous faire sortir, hein ?  
- Je n'en sais rien… nous verrons bien au retour.  
- Depuis quand tu es aussi détendu et insouciant ?  
- Je me le demande…

_/ … ok, Quatre se met VRAIMENT à l'aise avec nous ! /_

Ok, ok… tant qu'on s'entend bien, je demande pas plus… maintenant on est tous dans la même galère les gars alors vaut mieux qu'on se serre les coudes ! Allez ! A l'assaut d'Agbad !

O O O O

Trowa suivait Quatre sans rien dire. Il était plutôt… impressionné, étonné, et heureux.

_/ Quatre a l'air de ne plus nous en vouloir… j'espère que c'est vrai. Duo a raison. Nous sommes tous dans le même pétrin maintenant. Et nous dépendons de Quatre… nous ne pouvons pas franchir ces étranges portes sans lui. C'est à se demander qui est sous le contrôle de qui… mais ça ne me déplait pas. Je crois que je lui fais confiance. Et c'est une bonne chose. Nous allons avoir besoin de nous faire confiance les uns les autres… quelque chose me dit que cette mission ne sera pas facile… /_

O O O O

_/ … merci… /  
_' _De ? '  
__/ De m'avoir aidé… /  
_' _Tu t'es aidé tout seul. Mais c'est quand même gentil de me remercier. '  
__/ … qui êtes-vous ? /  
_' _Pour le moment, on dira « une voix dans ta tête », d'accord ? '  
__/ Je deviens fou, maintenant c'est sûr. /  
_' _Alors moi aussi. '  
__/ … /_

Quatre ne savait que penser en marchant. Il se sentait si étrange… et cette voix soudaine, dans sa tête… on aurait dit que quelqu'un lui était entré dans le crâne. Pourtant… en même temps, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu avec lui… étrange sensation…

' _Dépêche-toi ! '_

La voix lui avait vrillé le crâne, comme un flash.

_/ Qu'est-ce que… /  
_' _Laisse les tomber tes questions ! Il faut se dépêcher ou on va arriver trop tard ! '  
__/ Trop tard pour… /  
_' _Tais-toi et fonce ! '_

Quatre préféra ne pas énerver cette voix. Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

- On doit se dépêcher, dit-il. C'est par ici, suivez moi !  
- Quatre ? fit Trowa, inquiet.

Le prince se détourna et se mit à courir dans le couloir. Il trouvait son chemin rapidement, sans aucune hésitation. Les deux autres le suivirent, il les entendait.

' _Prochaine à droite. '  
__/ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?? C'est n'importe quoi ! J'écoute une voix dans ma tête sans savoir pourquoi ni… /  
_' _Rappelle-moi de t'apprendre à penser seul s'il te plait. Les questions sont énervantes mais je devrais quand même t'expliquer certaines choses. En attendant, par pitié, dépêche toi ! '  
__/ … d'accord… /_

Quatre accéléra sa course, suivant le chemin que lui donnait cette voix. Et puis, il freina à temps pour s'éviter une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il jeta à peine un regard à l'immense caverne, encore moins à la ville. Ses yeux se fixèrent aussitôt sur deux silhouettes au loin qui allaient se battre. Il ne se posa pas de questions. Les mots jaillirent de ses lèvres sans lui demander son avis. Sa voix se fit autoritaire, puissante et grave.

- Arrêtez immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il avec une froideur nouvelle pour lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ooka** : Mais pourquoi mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ??  
**Quatre** : Heero, note s'il te plait : ne jamais laisser de cookies à Ooka…  
**Heero**, _notant en rouge_ : Ne jamais laisser de cookies à Ooka.  
**Duo** : Mais surtout, et ça tu le soulignes, ne jamais la laisser boire de coca.  
**Heero** : Ryokai.  
**Ooka** : Bin quoi ?  
**Trowa** : Déjà les cookies, on a vu ce que ça donnait, mais là le coca...  
**Ooka** : J'en bois presque jamais !  
**Duo** : On comprend pourquoi…  
**Quatre** : Tu me fais passer pour un fou, à avoir des voix bizarres dans le crâne !  
**Ooka** : C'est UNE voix, et elle est pas bizarre !  
**Quatre** : Sûr que c'est normal d'avoir une voix pas bizarre dans la tête…  
**Ooka** : Tu me feras pas parler. C'est top secret. Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre.  
**Wufei** : Et moi alors ?  
**Ooka** : Quoi tu vas pas te plaindre toi aussi ! T'as un rôle pas trop mal là !  
**Heero**, _se tenant le bras droit en sang_ : Je confirme, il y a pire.  
**Wufei** : Je vais avoir une cicatrice sur le torse !  
**Ooka** : Ca te rendra attirant :p  
**Wufei** : Pfff.  
**Ooka** : Enfin bref, hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Perso j'aime bien ce chapitre :)  
**Quatre** : Tu te reposes maintenant.  
**Ooka** : Bin pourquoi ?  
**Duo** : Pasque c'est Ryudjinn qui l'a dit.  
**Ooka** : Mais heu !  
**Quatre** : Parfaitement. Tu dois pas trop écrire d'un coup, sinon tu fais plein de fautes.  
**Ooka** : Je sais snif… je me corrigerai promis ! Quand j'aurai fini de tout écrire :D En attendant, chapitre 11 me voilà ! Kyaaaaaaaaa !  
**Trowa** : Désespérante…


End file.
